


Let's Get Together (Two Is Twice As Nice As One)

by comingbacktoyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Parent Trap AU, Photographer Jaebum, actor jinyoung, jjp as yugbam's parents, markson as the butlers who fall in love, middle age jjp, this is nothing but tooth rotting fluff and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbacktoyou/pseuds/comingbacktoyou
Summary: Bambam and Yugyeom find themselves new roommates at Yonsei University. By a twist of fate, they discover they have the same dads a week later. Now their mission is to find out why their parents split and bring their family back together.





	1. Right Down the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o!!!! New fic time!! This one will be way shorter each chapter and in general, but it's really cute and I love writing it :)). I don't have a set schedule of when I'm going to update, just when I finish and have time so thanks in advance for the patience.
> 
> This fic was inspired by The Parent Trap, both versions because both movies are so good. And I'm not original with my aus so I steal them from other movies. Plus, I just really wanted to see yugbam as jjp's kids :))
> 
> The parts in italics are past events, and will help the story unfold as we discover everything.
> 
> If you wanna come say hi to me I'm @LILPEPIVERT on Twitter :)

_They met by chance on the deck of a luxurious cruise liner that sailed from South Korea to California. Jaebum wasn’t keen on flying at the time, and neither was Jinyoung._

_At the ripe age of twenty, both were impossibly young, bare-faced and excited about the prosperous adventures they were to have in the land of America before ultimately sailing back home. Jinyoung was attending a prestigious week-long acting workshop his manager had insisted on, and Jaebum was visiting old family friends. It took one slippery railing and a padded shoe for their paths to cross, Jaebum luckily having reflexes fast enough to save Jinyoung from falling into the sub-zero temperatures below._

_Some would say it was love at first sight, but others would say it was the thrill of finally having someone to catch you. The moment Jaebum looked into the star-studded eyes of the man he pulled from sure death, he knew that something was happening. Everywhere they touched was fire, and when the boy spoke, it was like his ears had been opened for the first time._

_"Oh shit, your camera,” Jinyoung noticed the discarded object, thrown to the floor hastily during the scuffle._

_He bent down to pick it up and Jaebum gaped in awe. “Forget about my camera, what about you? You could have drowned.”_

_Jinyoung blushed, handing the unhinged device over. “Oh, yeah. Um, thanks” he said, eyes bulging from the near-death experience. He attempted to control his breathing, but it was hard with the feeling of his handsome savior still clutching his waist protectively. Somehow Jinyoung didn’t mind. “I’m sorry, you could have been hurt.”_

_Jaebum smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I have a soft spot for pretty boys,” he gave a wink before extending his hand generously. “Jaebum.”_

_Jinyoung found it hard to swallow, suddenly finding himself weak in the knees from his kind hero. It was the hair, definitely the hair. But he took his hand in gratitude. “Jinyoung.”_

_It was a little speck in the timeline of their lives, and neither would have guessed that chance meeting would have led to them spending every second by each other’s side for the duration of the trip. From the first two weeks of bathing in the glow of each other’s personalities and falling together almost too easily, it was a time a pure bliss. They found themselves completely drawn to each other; it was not long after their meeting they shared breathless kisses with tingling lips and buzzing fingertips._

_They used all of their time together panting into each other’s hair under silk sheets, and sharing secrets of the universe that no one else had bothered to pay attention to. The only moments they were apart was during the brief period in Los Angeles, feeling somehow empty without the other. While their minds never strayed from one another in the time apart, it was a foreign feeling of relief when the SS. Mary signaled its horn that promised a new voyage home._

_In retrospect, they had probably fallen too hard for each other, blinded by the deep feelings of infatuation and something else. It could have been love, but it was crazy to think they could love each other after only being together for four weeks._

_Jaebum didn’t think it was so crazy, having felt it the moment he grabbed Jinyoung and growing steadily over their shared time together. Jinyoung, on the other hand, didn’t believe in love at first sight. He was calculated and meticulous, but could not deny the effect Jaebum had over him. At first he had accepted that Jaebum would only be a one-time fling, a story to tell his friends about the summer romance aboard a cruise ship. But as the ship dragged closer to Korea and their time dwindled, Jinyoung realized he’d be lost if he’d have to say goodbye._

_He told him so the night before they entered into Korean waters, nervous but overjoyed at the prospect of them keeping in touch after the trip had ended. Jinyoung was from Busan and Jaebum was from Goyang, a long distance, but they were determined to make it work. There was too much there for them to forget each other completely._

_“Good, because I’d never let myself live it down if I let a catch like you slip away.” Jaebum pressed a kiss to the tip of Jinyoung’s lips, who internally cringed from the cheesy confession. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and leaned into him as they overlook the incandescent blues that dance below them._

_The door behind them opened again, another couple pouring out of the ballroom with delicate bouquets and bright smiles. That was the fourth couple they’d seen exiting the altar; something about cruises makes them a great location for weddings, and Jaebum was suddenly jealous that all these male/female couples would get this moment and he likely wouldn't._

_“Do you think one day Korea will catch up with the times?” Jinyoung asked, eyeing the woman’s white slip with hope.  He exhaled shakily, “I’ve always wanted to get married.”_

_Jaebum wanted that so badly one day too. The idea popped in his head, lips moving before his brain could fully catch up._

_“Let’s do it.”_

_“What?” Jinyoung spun in his arms, squinting in confusion._

_Jaebum stood by what he said. “Let’s do it, let’s get married. Right here right now. This is an American ship and we haven’t reached Korea yet, it’s still legal.”_

_Jinyoung’s mouth parted slightly as he processed the assessment. Even if they could, there was still the fact that they barely knew each other.  “But we’ve only known each other for for like, six weeks.”_

_“So?” Jaebum countered. “People have gotten married after less. America has all those shows about people not meeting until they get married.”_

_“We’re so young, Jaebum. What if it ends up being a big mistake?”_

_“Marrying someone you care about could never be a mistake. If it doesn’t work out then we’ll just deal with it.” It was such a wild idea, but the more he talked about it, the more Jaebum found himself desperately wanting it. “Jinyoung, I don’t want to wait for Korea’s backwards minds to change and legalize it. I don’t want to have to wait until I’m an old man to have the chance to get married. This may be the only opportunity we get.”_

_Jinyoung thought on it, searching Jaebum’s eyes critically, almost burning with desire. There were so many things that were wrong about this, but at the same time, Jinyoung couldn’t erase how right it all felt. He could have a husband, and be a husband to Jaebum. He’s dreamt of his wedding day his whole life, and suddenly he’s picturing Jaebum with him at the altar, reciting words of love to each other while the officiant stands by. He could see them in the future, shared house wherever they go, working by day and coming together by night. Who knew, there could even be kids farther down the line…_

_“They won’t recognize it.”_

_Jaebum eyed him sorrowfully. “We’ll recognize it. It doesn’t matter what Korea thinks. We’ll know, and that’s all I care about.” He nudged Jinyoung to look up at him from where his eyes had fallen down. “Don’t you want the chance to be happy?”_

_He did. So desperately he wanted to have that opportunity. He didn’t know when it would come around again, so it might have been his only chance. It was crazy -but Im Jaebum made him crazy. He swallowed, nervously biting his lip._

_“Let’s do it.”_

_They donned their best clothes and waited in line with a dozen or so other couples, all heterosexual, all watching them with perplexity. They learned over the years not to care what people thought of them. When their turn arrived, all they had to do was sign a formal slip of paper which would be recognized by the states, but not Korea. It wasn’t so bad, they could at least keep a copy as a reminder of what they would be to each other._

_The officiant pronounced them as wedded, and even though they didn’t have any rings, they kissed just as much. When the ceremony finished and all couples were married, the dance floor was filled. Jinyoung and Jaebum’s first dance was to Mazzy Star’s Fade Into You, a song neither really paid attention to before, but inadvertently became their song._

_They kissed and drunk in their marriage openly. It wasn’t traditional nor ideal, but it was a real marriage, and they were real husbands to each other. They had a lot to figure out and loose ends to manage, but it would all fall into place once they got back to Korea. This was their chance to have their fairytale ending, and the newlyweds hoped for a long and prosperous marriage._

* * *

 

17 Years Later.

 

The dorm is small, much smaller than Bambam had envisioned from the pictures he was presented before hand. The building is a harsh beige and each room has one tiny window, almost reminiscent of a prison you’d find in an old-timey western movie. It’s not what he’s expecting to live in, but he really can’t complain. He’s attending Yonsei University, the most prestigious school in South Korea.         

It was an easy choice for a private university, nestled right in the middle of Seoul, in the country his dad was born in. They had long since moved to the U.S, his father moving up in the American movie industry. Bambam wanted to attend the university so he could get in touch with his dad’s roots, and ultimately his adopted ones.

Law is his main forte, after growing up in Los Angeles and witnessing all the corruption and disdain that give lawyers a bad rep. He wants to be a man of the people, to defend his clients at whatever possible cost. This school will be good for him, if he can get over the downgrade of his living quarters.

 It’ll be fine though; his dad always told him to be humble, no matter where he came from. So taking in a deep breath of the fresh Seoul air, Bambam enters the lobby of his new dormitory. Luckily he knows Korean very well from his dad speaking it as he grew up, so signing in is no big deal. What becomes a big deal is when he’s presented his keys and has to face the awkward beginnings of getting to know his roommate.

Bambam missed their move in time by a couple hours (thanks to overseas travel), so there’s no doubt his roommate will already have started unpacking. He hopes the boy is nice, because Bambam tends to feed off other people’s personalities, and if this guy is a godawful roommate, he’ll become the same.

Setting down his designer suitcases, the light brown-haired boy untangles the key from his pocket and slides it in the lock. Before he gets a chance to turn the knob a rustling comes from the other side of the door, and it’s yanked open so hard the hinges squeak.

“Hi! You must be Bambam!”

Bambam has to take a step back less his eardrum burst. Before him stands an extremely tall boy his age -possibly a few months younger- with chestnut hair and lanky legs that take up well over half his actual body. The kid’s got his arm held out, and Bambam vaguely remembers he’s supposed to shake it.

“Yep that’s me!” He feels bad, he didn’t even bother to look up the other boy’s name beforehand. “And you must be…”

“Yugyeom! Im Yugyeom to be exact, but you can just call me Yugyeom!”

Bambam takes Yugyeom’s hand, smiling greatly. If this is how his new roommate was going to be for the rest of his time here, then Bambam might like this place even better. Yugyeom helps him drag his suitcase in without even being asked, and Bambam finds he already likes this guy a lot.

Yugyeom’s side of the room (at the front) is already in a disarray from the process of unpacking his things. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the bed closest to the door. You got here really late and I didn’t want to just sit here with all my stuff.”

Bambam waves his hand, lifting his suitcase onto his empty blue mattress before unzipping it. “Nah, it’s cool. I like the window side anyway.”

“Why were you so late, if you don’t mind me asking?” Yugyeom perches himself on the side of his bed and looks at him expectantly.

The older opens his closet to asses the damage. It’s a lot smaller than his one back in LA -about one third of the size in fact- but he remembers not to complain. “Oh, I came from Los Angeles, and the flights were a little late taking off.”

“You’re from LA?!” Yugyeom nearly squeals off the bed in surprise. “Do you know any celebrities?!”

Bambam hides a chuckle behind his fist, something he picked up from his dad. “I don’t know any personally, but I’ve met a bunch. My dad is an actor, you should look him up later. Park Jinyoung. He hasn’t done any big blockbusters but he’s had recurring roles on tv shows before. That’s actually why he’s not here helping me move in, he’s filming some indie movie with Sarah Jessica Parker or something.”

Yugyeom’s mouth drops open in amazement, staring at Bambam like he just gave him the answer to life.

“And actually I’m not from LA,” he continues. “I’m kinda from all over. I was born in Thailand, but put in foster care. My foster parents moved to Seoul, where I was adopted by my dads. Then my parents split up when I was still a baby, and the dad I live with now moved us to the US.”

Yugyeom’s still amazed by his life it seems, but soon the corners of his mouth are turning up into a smile of recognition. “You had two dads too? I have two dads, but they split when I was like two. Well, technically the one I’m with now is my uncle by blood, but he’s only ever been a father to me after my parents died. The other one moved away I guess, and I’ve never met him.”

Bambam pauses from where his hands are buried within his suitcase. Their stories sound oddly similar, but he's glad to meet another person with the same household as him. “We have a lot in common already. I’ve never met my other dad either.” He doesn’t mean to bring the mood down, but he’s only met Yugyeom for a whole ten minutes and already feels comfortable enough to talk about his family history.

“I’d like to meet your dad one day,” Yugyeom seeks to change the omniscient topic. “He sounds really cool.”

“He is.” Placing a shirt onto a hanger, Bambam agrees. He’s got so much to do and so little time to do it before the start of his freshman year tomorrow. Curse that darn delay. “What about your dad though? What does he do?”

At that, Yugyeom’s ears perk up, and his smile grows even wider. It’s amazing the effect a father can have on his child. “He does photography! He’s really good at it too, he’s shot weddings all over South Korea. People come from other countries just to have their pictures taken by him. It’s the reason we could afford this private school.”

So their parents are in the same field: the arts. Their dads would be great friends one day if they ever were to meet. Yugyeom has the potential to be a really good friend too, if this first exchange is anything to go by.

“I can tell we’re going to get along well,” Yugyeom says, clutching his knees like a child. “You’ll be like the brother I never had.”

The comment makes Bambam’s entire mood shine brighter. “I’ve always wanted a brother.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

The first week of their freshman year passes by in a daze of syllabi, pushy upperclassmen, and course readings. College level classes require greater work output than high school classes did, but Yugyeom didn’t mind. Even though he was here to attend the school of arts for dance, there were still core requirements he had to take before he could even think about dance classes.

It’s hard, but he likes it. His dad always says he can do whatever he puts his mind to, and even though he’s only thirty minutes away by train, Yugyeom misses him dearly. They talk often, but it’s different now not having someone to wake you up every morning, cook you breakfast, or tell you what to do. He has a newfound freedom and frankly, he doesn’t know what to do with it. Luckily Bambam’s in the same boat he is, so they have each other to fall back on.

Living with Bambam is better than Yugyeom could have imagined. The Thai-born-American-raised is easy to talk to and mess around with, both finding it almost natural that they’ve fallen into a friendship with each other so quickly. They get all their meals together in the cafeterias so they don’t have to eat alone, but by the end of the week it’s becomes less of an ‘eat with me so I’m not awkwardly alone’ and more of a ‘you’re super cool let’s hang out more’. They’ll spend some of their nights playing Bambam’s Xbox (thanks rich actor father), or just gazing at the ceiling as they drift off to sleep reminiscing about their childhood and families.

Yugyeom learns that Bambam lives not only with his dad, but with his uncle Youngjae and their personal assistant Mark (who also happens to be Jinyoung’s lifelong friend). In return Yugyeom shares the stories of his own home, going on and on about his own father and how he grew up loving photography because of him. He also explains that they semi-live with his dad’s assistant Jackson, who bounces back and forth between Seoul and China during certain times of the year.

Bambam is fun and energetic, not shy to feed off of Yugyeom’s bouncy personality. He’s showed Bambam around Seoul during the times they don’t have classes, taking him to all the best restaurants and tourist attractions. Bambam admitted he listen to a lot of k-pop back in LA, finding himself personally drawn to girl groups. Yugyeom wastes no time showing him the dances from a few girl group songs he knows (mostly SNSD and Twice), and Bambam proves to be quite good at emulating them.

Bambam is shaping up to be one of Yugyeom’s best friends -and it’s only been a week. It might be too early for that label, but Yugyeom doesn’t mind. He doesn't think Bambam does either.

It’s a calm Tuesday night as Yugyeom walks back from the gym, moisture clinging to his skin and burn radiating deep in the muscles of his lower back. He went a little too hard on the weightlifting machines and will definitely feel the soreness tomorrow, but Jackson always said no pain no gain. He’s in desperate need of a shower, damp hair clinging to his forehead and the overpowering musty scent dripping from his pores. He and Bambam had planned to go to the movies to see some new american sci-fi film when he got back, so Yugyeom hurries to unlock his door.

Lounging on his own bed is Bambam, headphones firmly placed in his ears and iphone screen casting a slight glow upon his face. He’s saying something in english Yugyeom doesn’t understand then laughing, eyes shooting up when he notices the door open.

“Hey hey hey!” He gestures to Yugyeom, feet hitting the floor. “Come say hi to my dad!”

Yugyeom suddenly remembers the state he’s in currently, sweat staining him like a disease. The thought of talking to a celebrity is too nerve wracking, especially considering he looks like a wet rag and smells worse. Bambam’s dad wouldn’t be able to smell him through the screen but still, Yugyeom would be mortified if someone famous saw him like this.

Shaking his hands wildly, Yugyeom whispers, “I’m gross,” before grabbing his bag and locking himself in their bathroom. From the other side he hears Bambam sigh before saying, “Sorry, he had to take a shower,” to the man on his phone.

With that near catastrophe out of the way, Yugyeom sets his clean clothes and towel out before jumping in the tiled sauna so he can rid himself of the hours of filth collected.

When he returns to the room bathed in a scent of strawberries and honey, Bambam’s lying on his bed with his laptop perched upon his stomach. He’s not on the phone anymore, so they must have finished their conversation sometime during his shower.

Yugyeom feels kind of bad for declining the call. “Sorry Bam, I just didn’t want him to see me all sweaty and gross.”

Bambam just smiles and waves it off like it’s nothing. “Nah it’s fine, they were calling him back to set so he had to go anyway. But he said he wants me to come visit him in a couple weeks and…” he pauses for dramatic effect, leaving Yugyeom on the edge of his words until he lets out, “He said I could bring a friend!”

Yugyeom laughs bashfully as Bambam raises his eyebrows in a not-so subtle way, knowing exactly who he’s referring to.

“Really? I’ve only been to the U.S a few times with my dad, but never to LA. We only went to New York and Dallas for his work.”

“You’re gonna love it!” Yugyeom has to brace himself for the energy burst from his roommate, toweling his hair before dropping it in his hamper. “We live in this town house right outside Beverly Hills, it’s got ivy crawling all over the bricks, and we have a pool, because California summers are brutal. Gah, I can’t wait for you to see it.”

Soaking the idea in, Yugyeom can’t wait to see it either. If he can, that is. He’s never gone out of the country without his dad before, but figures hey, he’s an adult now, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If he just _happens_ to forget to mention it, then there’s no harm done really.

But Yugyeom is already packing his things in his mind. He wonders what the temperature will be like, if it’s as sunny as everyone says. “God, me either. I wish I could see it already, it sounds amazing.”

“Wait a sec!” Suddenly Bambam shoots up off his bed, eyes wide and blinking. There’s a stereotypical cartoon light bulb flashing above his head. “I have pictures! Of course I totally forgot about them!” He spends a moment rummaging through his desk drawers before pulling out an thin book. “My photo album,” he grins giddily, inviting himself onto Yugyeom’s bed.

Yugyeom doesn’t mind, scooting over to allow his roommate to settle down against the pillows.

Opening the seal, Bambam happily points to the first pictures lined up in the book. “This is a picture of my neighborhood,” the image is in black and white, but displays a grand cul-de-sac nestled in the city, houses lining the streets. He traces his finger over another image, dark in contrast to the small baby in the foreground. “This is me when I was like, two I think. Right around the time we moved into our house.”

 _Cute_ , Yugyeom thinks. Bambam looks exactly like he did when he was younger, only his cheeks are slimmer and his body has grown out. Bambam flips the page and Yugyeom pauses to tap a semi-blurry shot of a distant house, a man with his back facing the camera.

“Oh, that’s our house!” He explains with hearts in his eyes. “I was trying to take a picture of it when I got a small disposable camera for my birthday. My dad kinda ruined the shot though with his big head.”

Yugyeom finds himself laughing along, odd similarities popping up now and then between Bambam and his dad, and Yugyeom and his. Bambam joking about his own father in such a way makes Yugyeom think of his own relationship with his dad, picking at each other sometimes and calling each other silly names. He’s glad he’s not the only one.

He suddenly misses his dad, out of the country for some photoshoot for Vogue in Paris or some European country he’s never been to. He reminds himself to call him later and ask how it's going.

Bambam shows him all sorts of pictures from when he was younger, crawling around the house or yard, playing in the pool, making a mess. Mark, their assistant shows up a few times, but Yugyeom notices a distinct lack of Bambams’ dad -minus the picture in the first fold.

“He hates people taking pictures of him,” Bambam goes into more detail, looking a little dejected. “He usually avoids the paparazzi because he’s not _that_ well known, but he doesn’t even let me take pictures of him.”

“Why not?”

Sighing, Bambam picks at the hem of his black jeans. “He’s never told me why, always avoiding the question. I think it has something to do with my other dad though.”

Yugyeom nods, not pressing the matter further. He knows firsthand what it’s like wondering about the other father, only to be rejected with no answer. It sucks for Bambam, but at least Yugyeom can relate to what he’s gone through. Their shared experience of having one dad run out on them has brought them closer together as friends.

They spend a few more minutes combing the sections of pictures together, Bambam fondly recalling the moments from his childhood, Yugyeom smiling along, like he’d been there the whole time. By the way Bambam describes everything so animatedly, Yugyeom feels like he really was. They finish flipping through the pages, Bambam going to close it up before Yugyeom’s eyes catch sight of the edge of a photo peeking out from the back fold.

“Wait, what’s that?”

A noncommittal noise drifts from Bambam’s mouth before he registers what Yugyeom is pointing at. It’s an older picture he’d thrown in there before he left LA, frayed a little with time.

“Oh.” Every tooth in Bambam’s mouth shines with recognition as he slips the faded paper out. “It’s a picture of me and my dad. Well, me and my other dad, not the one I live with now. He’s the one I’ve never met.”

The older smiles genuinely, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Yugyeom knows how he feels all too well. Bambam snaps out of his daze quickly before Yugyeom can comment on it, passing the image to his left.

Yugyeom’s eyes search the image, catching sight of Bambam as a little boy, chubbier face and darker hair laughing with childish glee on the shoulders of who can only be his other father. When his eyes turn downwards to look at the man, Yugyeom’s chest constricts, nearly dropping the picture.

The man holds baby Bambam on his shoulders, a blinding smile and crescent eyes beaming somewhere off the image, the ones Yugyeom’s come to see everyday during his childhood. The two moles above his left eye are exactly the same; Yugyeom had declared them sisters when he was a child, naming them Chloe and Mina respectively. His hair is fuller with no hints of grey, no wrinkles or dark spots to indicate his middle age. The man in the image is impossibly young, so much so that Yugyeom has trouble imagining it’s the same person who’s raised him for the past eighteen years.

But it is the same person.

It’s his very own father, Im Jaebum, holding a tiny Bambam on his shoulders like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

It doesn’t make any sense -he never had any other kids (to Yugyeom’s knowledge), so how is it that Bambam has this picture of them together, and claims that this is his second dad?

“This is your dad?” Yugyeom gulps, fingers trembling lightly. He hopes Bambam doesn’t notice his slight falter, but as things start to piece together, the uneasiness he feels starts to weigh down even greater.

Nodding, the American sighs. “He’s really handsome, isn’t he? Man, I wish I could meet him one day, he looks like a nice guy. Dad doesn’t really like to talk about him, so I don’t know much about him. I’ve always wondered why they broke up but-” He stops suddenly, regarding Yugyeom who’s eyes remain locked on the figure before him. “Is something wrong?”

Yugyeom doesn’t really know how to answer that question. It’s not wrong per say, but the whole thing is off. Bambam is sitting there rambling and he has no idea who this man is, his own father, or who he is to Yugyeom.

He doesn’t respond to Bambam’s question, noting the sheared edge of the image, like it was ripped perfectly down in the middle. Yugyeom himself has a picture similar to Bambam’s, one of his other dad and him, seemingly torn in the exact same spot. If this means what he thinks it means, the Bambam may very well be more than just a roommate.

“Was it ripped?” He asks, finger tracing the bumpy edge.

“Oh, yeah. I guess my dad did it. He wanted to keep a picture of him, and he caught me looking at it so much that he just gave it to me. Why?”

 _Because this could mean everything_ , he wants to say. It could change their lives.

“Because I have a picture of me and my other dad, just like yours,” he exhales, shakily handing Bambam’s back to him. He stands up on wobbly legs, willing himself not to do something stupid like throw up or faint from the new development. “And it’s ripped down the middle too.”

It’s hard to read the emotions written across Bambam’s face as he deciphers the words, but there’s an unmistakable tension that leaves Yugyeom wondering if this is real or if he’s just going crazy. This might just be all in his head, but something’s telling him it’s not. Bambam’s new presence in his life had become all too familiar, like they’d been this way once before. They’d become so close so fast, an almost brother-like bond cementing their friendship the past week. If he’s right, Bambam wouldn’t just feel like his brother, he’d _be_ his brother.

“What was your dad’s name again?”

“Park Jinyoung,” Bambam shrugs, and he still has no idea. “Why?”

Yugyeom’s picture, the one he’d taken without his dad’s permission, lies in the bottom of his dresser drawer. The image is nearly sixteen years old, but it’s one he’s held dear to his heart, looking at when times got tough, a gentle reminder that somewhere out there was another person a part of his family. He wanted to get a frame for it, but never found the time in his busy schedule.

Yugyeom holds the torn image out. “Is this him?”

Bambam gawks at him with confusion before ultimately turning to the picture stretched out. His eyes take in the sight: A two year old Yugyeom in the lap of another man, only twenty-two with eyes scrunched in happiness as he looks off to the other side. The recognition dawns on Bambam immediately and he jumps backwards off the bed, somehow managing to land perfectly on his feet.

“That’s your other dad?!” Bambam’s voice has gone an octave higher, only heard when he’s truly nervous. Yugyeom nods. “But that’s _my_ dad.”

“And that’s _my_ dad,” the taller points towards the image still laid across the comforter. “Bambam, we have the same dads.”

The older still looks unbelieving, pinching himself to see if this is all one vivid dream or not. “I don’t understand, he never told me I had a… brother?”

“My dad never told me either, I-I don’t know. There’s only one way to be sure. Put the pictures together.”

Yugyeom slides onto his bed, and after a few moments of careful calculating, Bambam moves to join him. They take their pictures in hand, Bambam’s on the right and Yugyeom’s on the left. There’s no use fighting the inevitable any longer, and both exhale deeply before bringing the halves together.

One could say it was somewhat of a magical moment when the pieces were put back together, fitting perfectly as one, like they were never separated in the first place. Bambam audibly gasps and the two take in the image together with watery eyes, suspicions now confirmed. With Bambam atop Jaebum’s shoulders and Yugyeom perched in Jinyoung’s lap, the former couple only have eyes for each other as they stare lovingly across the picture at one another.

Yugyeom finds himself dabbing the wetness from under his eyes, suddenly very happy and very sad at the same time with the knowledge he’s had a brother all along. “Bam, we really are brothers.”

“Yeah,” he croaks, the same glossiness coating his eyes. “Yeah, we really are.”

They turn to each other at the same time, smiles blinding their faces as they waste no time jumping into each other’s embrace. There are still so many questions left unanswered about their dads and the split, but they have all the time in the world to figure it out. They’ve missed sixteen years of each other’s lives, and they’re not about to miss anymore.

* * *

 

After the initial surprise of finding out Yugyeom and Bambam were actually brothers who had been split up as children when their parents were divorced, the tears are calmed and the rest of the day is spent getting to know each other -for real this time, not as friends or roommates, but as brothers.

It’s still weird and sudden to think that Bambam is Yugyeom’s brother, but everything they do feels so natural already that this new label hardly feels like anything at all.

It’s bittersweet finding out about each other so late in life, because while yes both eagerly wished to have a brother in their younger years, having one now only means many things. One, whether accidental or not, Yugyeom and Bambam grew up with no knowledge of the other, a very poor and unfair choice made by their dads. And second, it means that their parents actually had a conversation about which child they would take in the divorce, almost like which one they loved more.

Yugyeom knows that that’s likely not the case, even though he feels saddened at the thought of his other dad -Jinyoung- not wanting him.

“They probably chose this arrangement because me and dad are actually related by blood, while you were adopted I guess?” It would make sense; it would be weird for Jinyoung to take him, no blood relation to either of them.

“Well I know dad adopted me, because I’ve seen the papers and only his signature is on them,” Bambam explains. “So it makes sense that dad, uh I mean _your_ dad -I mean I guess he’s my dad too but,” taking a deep breath in, Yugyeom can’t help but laugh at the confusion of referring to the two. “Man, this is hard. The only bad thing about having two dads is what to call them without getting confused.”

Yugyeom snorts, agreeing with his newfound older brother. “How about we just call them by their names for now, so dad and Jinyoung or dad and Jaebum.”

“Okay, sounds easier.”

They go on like this, sharing even more pictures, videos, and memories from their childhoods, so as to catch each other up on what they missed. Bambam learns more about Jaebum and his love for photography, and Yugyeom gets to know about Jinyoung’s devotion to Bambam and his acting.

Neither of them have ever gotten remarried, or even dated, as they later find out. It’s an interesting development in the story they’ve pieced together.

“Do you think it’s because they’re still in love with each other?” Bambam asks hopefully.

“Maybe, but there’s only one way to find out,” Yugyeom explains, a brilliant plan already laid out in his mind. “They have to meet again, face to face.”

“But how?”

It’s so simple and perfect that it might actually work. “Parent’s weekend.” Bambam’s eyes widen and he grins brightly, so Yugyeom continues. “They can both come for parents weekend and finally see each other after all these years.”

While their plan is put into motion, questions still remain unanswered in regard to why their parents split in the first place, and why they refused to even so much as say each other’s name the past years. Yugyeom and Bambam want answers, so in addition to operation ‘get the parents back together’, they devise another plan to figure everything else out.

When they head to LA, they’ll get all the information about how they first met and why they got married. When Jaebum gets back from his trip, Yugyeom and Bambam will figure out why they got divorced. Then when they meet at parents weekend, everything will fall into place.

It’s the perfect parent trap.


	2. Phase I: Jinyoung

_Jinyoung and Jaebum’s marriage started off like any other marriage should. Jinyoung moved from Busan and Jaebum moved from Goyang, landing a small one-bedroom apartment in a not-so-nice area of Seoul (since it was all they could afford). The news was a shock to Jinyoung’s parents, who never imagined Jinyoung would get married so young, and to another man nevertheless. But they had given them their support and sent him off with well wishes. Jaebum’s parents on the other hand passed away years ago, as Jinyoung soon found out, and were not there to either support or detest their relationship._

_It was definitely different -being married before actually falling in love. Everything was new and exciting; Jinyoung and Jaebum grew together as they depended their relationship, still doing things normal newbie couples did -only with the ‘husbands’ label._

_It was hard sometimes, not fulling knowing the boundaries and where to step, but it was either hit or miss from there on out, and usually they figured everything out just fine. Just how Jinyoung figured out they basically did everything backwards -getting married and then falling in love._

_It came to him suddenly one night when he was washing the dishes that had piled nearly to the ceiling (a nasty habit he learned about Jaebum from spending the last months together, but he didn’t blame him as he worked crazy shifts and got home later than he should). He realized it while scrubbing a particularly dry chunk of grease from the frying pan, thinking of nothing to himself. The dishes were disgusting, but he washed them anyway for the purpose of well, having clean dishes, but also to see the relieved look Jaebum sported when he came home at night._

_He knew he loved Jaebum then, as he was willing to do anything to help ease his burden._

_It was perfect too, that when Jaebum got home after his shift at the pharmacy, he slipped into their shared bed and wrapped himself around Jinyoung’s back, clinging like a koala. He kissed the back of Jinyoung’s neck and nosed into his skin to inhale deeply._

_“I love you,” he whispered on the exhale, so low Jinyoung almost missed it._

_But his ears were his self-proclaimed signature feature, and tugged Jaebum closer, the man’s solid warmth enveloping his own._

_“I love you too.”_

_They had only been married five months when the worst news possible hit._

_Jaebum’s older half-sister Sohyeon and her husband had both perished in a freak car accident, when another vehicle swerved into their lane during an icy winter day. Jaebum and his sister weren’t close by any means; the last time he saw her was Christmas day three years ago. But either way, no one expected it, and he still felt the loss on his only sister and brother-in-law greatly._

_Though he didn’t know them well, the knowledge of his own family members dying still stung, and Jaebum cried small tears onto Jinyoung’s shoulders all the way to the hospital as they waited for the devastating news. And Jinyoung, who had never known of or gotten the chance to meet Sohyeon in person before, could do nothing but lend his heart to his husband in hopes of comfort._

_They were pronounced dead at the scene -they later found out while Jinyoung was warming a cup of coffee for Jaebum. He handed it to him gently, running his fingers through Jaebum’s tousled hair to even it out._

_The quiet and sterile hospital smell engulfed the white walls as they waited for Jaebum to regain his composure, but a small woman’s voice rang out, startling the two from their little bubble._

_“Excuse me, are you Im Jaebum?”_

_Her shaken appearance knocked Jaebum back into his senses. “I am, who are you?”_

_"Sorry, I’m Moonbyul, Sohyeon’s babysitter,” she said at the exact time Jaebum registered the the baby carrier in her hand. “I would have been here sooner, but Yugyeom was getting fussy. I thought it was only right to bring him to you, since you’re his uncle.”_

_At the admission of her words, Jaebum slumped down in his seat in shock. “I’m his what?” To his knowledge, his sister never had a kid. But then again, he hadn’t spoken to her in over three years, and the baby in the carrier looked not even a year old._

_“I know this may seem sudden,” she added, shifting the child in the seat next to Jaebum and taking the one directly opposite. “But Sohyeon told me to find you if anything ever happened her. She didn’t have anyone else and wanted Yugyeom to be with his family.” Moonbyul pulled a slip of paper from her beige bag, sliding it over to Jaebum. “She told me to give this to you if something like this were to happen. Call the number, and her lawyers will explain everything to you.”_

_The ten-digit code stared back at him in pitch black ink, an ominous message of what was yet to come. Not only did Jaebum just lose a sister and brother-in-law, but also discovered he had a nephew he never even knew about. Jinyoung felt his hopelessness at the situation, lending a comforting hand to squeeze the top of Jaebum’s knee. It helped._

_“So you’re just leaving him with us?” Jinyoung piped in as Moonbyul stood up to drop the baby bag on the floor next to them._

_“I can’t take him, I don’t have legal custody.”_

_Jaebum’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “What, and I do?”_

_The babysitter looked down, pinching her eyes shut before softening her face. “Please, the lawyers will explain everything to you better than I can. I know this is a lot to digest for one night, but you’re all he has left. I’m truly sorry for your loss.” She bent down into the carrier to press a chaste to Yugyeom’s cheek. “Bye Gyeomie. My number is on that paper too, if you have any questions about Yugyeom please call me.”_

_With that she bid them farewell, leaving both Jaebum and Jinyoung sputtering messes with a sleeping baby in their care._

_“Shit,” Jaebum gasped, tentatively reaching out towards the carrier. “I didn’t even know I had a nephew and now I’m supposed to take care of him? I don’t know shit about babies Jinyoungie.”_

_“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jinyoung reached out to cradle his husbands face to prevent a breakdown he knew was surely coming. “I’ll be here, I’ll help you with whatever you need. Through thick and thin right? Better and for worse and all that jazz.”_

_“Yeah but, a baby wasn’t a part of that commitment. At least not this early. I can’t ask you to do this for me.”_

_Jinyoung only caressed Jaebum’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, hoping to silence his worries. “We’re married you doof, I signed up for this. And you aren’t asking me to do anything, I’m telling you that we’re in this together, okay?”_

_It wasn’t like having to take care of another living thing would be new to them. Nora was the other baby they had, though she was more Jaebum’s than she was Jinyoung’s. There was also the fact that she was a cat, nothing compared to an actual human child. But it was a start; they at least weren’t going in blind. Jaebum nodded, lips turned down._

_Jinyoung moved away and opened the carrier a little wider to peek at Yugyeom’s sleeping form, urging Jaebum to watch with him. Yugyeom was small but chubby, a perfect little baby boy sucking on his thumb while he napped. Jaebum lightly rubbed his finger over the soft sole of Yugyeom’s bare foot, causing the child to stir._

_Jinyoung and Jaebum waited for the inevitable wail from being woken up, but it never came. The baby only blinked his eyes open drowsily before they closed from heaviness a few seconds later._

_“He’s really cute,” Jinyoung admired. “He looks kind of like you. Your family genes really have a thing for eye moles.”_

_Smiling softly, Jaebum regarded the little dark spot under the baby’s right eye. “We’ll see how cute he is when he wakes us up at three in the morning to breastfeed only to find out we’re dudes.”_

_After bringing Yugyeom home for the night, the next morning Jaebum placed a call to the lawyers his sister wished for them to contact. They read out the details of her will, and yes, even to his surprise, she granted Jaebum sole custody of Yugyeom in case a situation like this were to happen._

_He couldn't turn out an innocent baby or give him away to some stranger for adoption; he'd never do that to his own nephew._

_So, little seven month old Im Yugyeom became part of the family._

 

* * *

 

After finding out they were long lost brothers separated when they were kids, Bambam and Yugyeom spend the next month working out the details of their diabolical plan to get their parents back together. They learn everything they need to know about the dad they spent their lives without, making sure not to accidentally give anything away when they call to check in on their sons.

Yugyeom doesn’t tell his dad about the LA trip over their extended holiday weekend, and Bambam doesn’t say anything about who Yugyeom is to his.

When the day comes to leave, Yugyeom keeps psyching himself out when they get on the plane for the US, wondering if Jinyoung will like him or not. He’d be devastated if he didn’t.

“He will, don’t worry,” Bambam assures him with his seat tipped back and neck pillow seated comfortably. He looks cool and relaxed without even trying. “Even if he doesn’t know it’s you, I know he’ll love you.”

Yugyeom takes Bambam’s words at face value, but they do nothing to dispel the nervousness nor the twisting he feels in his gut. This is his _dad,_ his other father he’s only seen through pictures. This will be his first time meeting him in nearly sixteen years, and the fact that he can’t even tell him who he is hurts, but it’s for the bigger picture. It’s for their family.

When the plane lands at LAX after twelve hours, Yugyeom is the first one out of his seat, prying his carry-on out of the overhead storage before Bambam’s even got his seatbelt undone. He’s too eager to meet the dad he’s missed out on that he almost whacks some poor old woman in the head with his bag.

It takes Bambam and the woman’s shouting to calm him down for the time being, exiting the aircraft with a buzzing under his nails.

They don’t meet Jinyoung at the main gate when they enter the airport, as Bambam informed him they wouldn’t. Jinyoung is still busy with his film and won’t be home until later, so Mark picks them up instead in a sleek black SUV, immediately lifting Bambam up and spinning him in his arms.

“Hey squirt!” The older exclaims, righting Bambam on his own two feet. “God, you’re so big now. What happened to the little baby we sent off to college huh?!”

Bambam shakes off the embarrassment, laughing when Mark takes his bag. “I’m the same size I was when I left you weirdo!”

After putting the bags away, Mark turns to Yugyeom with a blinding smile. “Hi! Sorry, I’m being rude. You must be Bambam’s roommate! I’m Mark, their assistant.”

They shake hands generously, and Yugyeom finds he likes Mark’s enthusiasm. “Hi I’m, uh…” He realizes all too late he never came up with a fake name to disguise himself on the visit.

“Chris,” Bambam finishes for him when his mind blanks.

Mark doesn’t catch his falter thankfully. “Well hi Chris, nice to meet you! You’re going to love LA. Jinyoung will be home in a couple hours, so when we get back I’ll let you guys get settled in, and then I’ll get dinner going.”

Yugyeom doesn’t find the whole assistant/butler thing weird, already used to the special treatment when Jackson is around.

“ _Chris?”_ He whispers to Bambam when they get situated in the back seat.

“Sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my head. And you like Chris Brown so…”

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the townhouse just outside of Los Angeles an hour later, and the place is exactly how it looks in the pictures and how Bambam described it. It’s just a townhouse, but it’s impossibly large and covered in beautiful stalks of green ivy that accentuate the red brick. Bambam gives him the full tour while Mark puts away their belongings, leading him through the tiled floors of the living room to the rooms upstairs and the balcony that leads from the master bedroom.

The balcony overlooks a patio with a small koi pond in the back by the fence that separates them from the next house over. Bambam has lived a _very_ different life than Yugyeom, he notes as they meander through the pristine kitchen with a granite island and glass table tops. His house is a stark difference, while Bambam’s is more modern for the LA feel, his is rustic and piney, overlooking a grand space of deep wooden forest.

Like he said, very different indeed.

Above their fireplace sits a row of framed images, and if you put them all together, it would measure the timeline of Bambam’s life. Some are from when Bambam was a messy toddler, others from middle school and high school, and the last is a cute selfie of him and Jinyoung on what looks to be his graduation. Jinyoung is older with a bit of stubble around his chin, but he’s unmistakably the man in the picture he harbors.

“He should be coming home any minute,” Bambam informs when he leads them to the kitchen island, next to where Mark is preparing a very hearty amount of chili. “Oh chili? Are we having chili dogs for dinner?!”

Mark continues to stir the meat. “Yep, tonight’s a celebration of your homecoming, so I only prepared your favorites. I’ve also got a strawberry shortcake going for later. What about you Chris, do you like strawberry shortcake?”

“Actually, I’m allergic to strawberries.” Not deadly, he can be around them and still be fine, but one lick will so much as constrict his throat, so he’s never taken the chance.

“Oh,” Mark sounds disappointed, and Bambam is equally shocked. “That’s okay then, I’ll make something just for you.”

It’s so sweet actually, that Mark would go out of his way to accommodate him, and it makes Yugyeom wonder if this is what it would have been like if they’d all lived together.

He doesn’t get a chance to ponder it further when the doorknob jiggles, indicating only one thing. Yugyeom waits in pained agony for the first few seconds until a figure appears in the entryway, one much different than he was expecting.

“Youngjae!” Bambam screams the moment the first man walks in, and by the light brown hair and proud smile of sunshine, Yugyeom knows instantly that it’s Youngjae, Bambam -and his- uncle.

Youngjae collects Bambam into his arms with a groan. “Yah, the best nephew I’ve ever had is back!”

“I’m your only nephew, you weirdo!”

Yugyeom wants to protest, but he remembers who he's pretending to be. Youngjae catches sight of him, making his mouth clamp down.

“This is my roommate Chris,” Bambam introduces. Youngjae grabs his palm and shakes lightly. “This is my uncle, Youngjae.”

“Nice to meet you.” Does Yugyeom sound nervous? He probably sounds nervous.

Youngjae smiles impossibly wider, giving him a not-so subtle once-over. But it’s not so much of a ‘let me check you out’ kind of way, but more of a ‘let me assess my nephew’s new roommate’ way. Either way, the pressure of Youngjae scanning his face has Yugyeom shrinking into the action.

“I’m sorry,” the brunette says when he realizes the obvious discomfort. “You just look so familiar, we haven’t met before have we?”

“No no no, of course not!” Bambam interjects a little too loudly. If he’s not careful, he’s going to blow their cover. “He’s Korean born and raised, we just met this year, Uncle.”

 _Nice save,_ Yugyeom conveys with his eyes, to which Bambam responds with a respectable nod.

Youngjae must miss their look, as the grin he was sporting before finds itself once again. “Oh well, anyways it’s nice to meet you and have you here! Jinyoung will be up in a minute, he’s just parking the car.”

At the sound of his name Yugyeom pauses, hands suddenly clammy and heart hammering in his chest. This is what he’s been waiting sixteen years for, to meet the other dad. He’s dreamed about what would happen when they finally came face to face, and now that’s it’s finally happening, he forgets everything he’d practiced on the car ride beforehand.

When the door handle twists again, the man Yugyeom’s only seen in pictures steps through the threshold and sets his briefcase down on the table in the hallway. It’s a simple task, but Yugyeom has to force himself to calm down as he watches in awe.

The man -his other dad- _Park Jinyoung,_ strolls into the kitchen with all his bright teeth showing when he catches sight of Bambam waiting with open arms. It knocks Yugyeom’s breath away when they embrace, Jinyoung’s eyes shutting tight as he holds onto Bambam like he hasn’t seen him in years.

“I missed you so much Bamie,” he breathes into his hair, planting a chaste kiss to his son’s temple. “Is it too late for you to drop out and come back home?”

Bambam giggles and tugs free of the bone-crushing hug, shyly slugging his dad in the chest. “I’ve only been gone a month. I didn’t go off to war or anything.”

“I know, I know, but my nest feels so empty now that my baby bird has gone off to college.”

Mark’s scoffs, offended by the statement. “And what am I and Youngjae? Just decoration?”

Jinyoung shoos him off with his hand and clicks his tongue. “Oh hush, my son is back from college, so I can exaggerate however much I want.” He rolls Bambam’s cheeks between his fingers, instantly looking over his shoulders as he does so. His eyes catch sight of Yugyeom, eyes forming into crescents as he pushes past his son. “I’m sorry, how rude of me. I guess you’re Bambam’s roommate right? I’m sorry, he never gave me your name…”

At the sudden intrusion of piercing brown eyes into his, Yugyeom’s mouth goes dry, dangling open like he’s suddenly gotten stage fright. He tries to find the words but his mind only focuses on Jinyoung finally standing before him, older, but even more breathtaking up close than he imagined.

When it doesn’t look like Yugyeom is going to say anything, awkwardly standing with his hand out, Bambam takes over comically.

“Chris! His name is Chris! He’s just a bit nervous.”

Yugyeom snaps out of it when Jinyoung grabs hold of his hand and shakes it eagerly. “Aw, don’t be! It’s nice to finally meet you, Bambam’s told me a lot about you. We’re really happy you could come stay with us even for a short time.”

With his throat gone dry, Yugyeom clears it loudly, trying to pretend not every eye on the room is on him. “Sorry I’m a little awkward, I’ve just never met a celebrity before.”

The excuse works for now, and even gets Mark to snicker from where he chops a few strawberries for dessert. “Please, he’s a C-list actor at best, far from being a celebrity.”

Jinyoung only rolls his eyes. “Anyway, please don’t be nervous around me. I’m a regular person just like you and Bambam. Only I act, and sometimes even get paid for it.” After giving a hearty chuckle, he pauses and tilts his head quizzically, and once again Yugyeom is under scrutiny again. He’s about to think his cover is finally blown when Jinyoung shakes his head back to reality. “Oh my god I’m sorry for staring. You’re face just looked very familiar is all, though I can’t place it.”

“See!” Youngjae shouts with a mouthful of shortbread cake, an unpretty view of crumbs spilling out onto the countertop. Youngjae joins Jinyoung at his side, narrowly avoiding Mark’s attempt to behead him for making a mess. “I thought so too! It’s the eyes.”

“Perhaps we knew your parents back in Korea before we moved?” Jinyoung asks. He’s closer than he thinks.

“Actually, my parents died when I was young, so I doubt it. But don’t worry, I get that a lot.” Twice, he’s only gotten it twice, but they don’t need to know that.

The mood drops a bit when Jinyoung lets out an “I’m sorry,” but Yugyeom brushes it off. It’s no big deal thinking about his birth parents, he doesn’t remember them sadly, so there’s no wound to heal. There’s just one deep gash, standing in front of him pouring salt into the opening.

“You still remind me of someone. Don’t worry, it’ll come to me,” Youngjae giggles, stealing another piece of cake. Mark by now has had enough, swatting the man with his spatula until he’s running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

With the air of playfulness thrumming in the background, Jinyoung grabs his bag before heading to the staircase. “I’m going to take a quick shower, and then you can tell me all about college life while we eat Mark’s world famous chili dogs.”

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom learns many new things about Jinyoung now that he’s actually face to face with him. He’s actually quite funny -jokes bringing joyus laughter from the dinner table, though most consist of horrible dad puns. When he laughs too hard, Jinyoung will cover his mouth with his hand, lines forming by the corners of his eyes. He has quite the sarcastic tongue, and doesn’t shy away from affection with his family in the slightest.

Yugyeom tries not to dwell over the fact that he’s missed this the past sixteen years, focusing only on getting to know his other dad for the first time. Sure, he’d like to know why they divorced and split he and Bambam in the first place, but that will come later. Right now, they’re here to find out how they got together.

After the first round of chili dogs pass (which are incredibly good, Mark is a surprisingly great cook), the family sets out their seconds and dig in. Yugyeom by now has gotten over the initial starstruck, comfortable enough to speak to Jinyoung like he’s a normal person (and not his other parent).

“So Chris,” Jinyoung starts after wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “If you don’t mind my asking, you do have some family in Korea that look out for you, right?”

“Oh, yeah. My… adoptive dad still lives there, so I’m not completely alone.”

“Would it be possible for me to get his number by chance?” The question has Yugyeom swallowing a bite of his bun dryly. “You know, I’m here and Bam is all the way in Seoul with no family to check on him. It would be comforting to have someone close by if anything ever happened.”

Yugyeom picks nervously at the hem of his jeans while Bambam ducks his head in embarrassment. Jinyoung worrying about him is really cute. “Uh, yeah! I’ll have him get in contact with you when I see him next.”

Bambam takes a hefty bite out of his hot dog, mouth bulging as he tries to talk. “I thof m ooth da liv in korra.”

The sight is disturbing, Yugyeom laughing when Jinyoung throws Bambam a pointed look. “You’re an adult now, I shouldn’t have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry,” he swallows thickly. “I said, I thought dad lived in Korea too. Maybe we could try and get in contact with him or something? He is closer so it would be easier…?”

The second the thought is laid out on the table, Jinyoung stops chewing. There’s an awkward silence that fills the room, so deep Yugyeom feels like a blanket of water has submerged the table.

“We talked about this Bam, he’s got his own life in Korea. He’s moved on and so have we, you should just leave it alone.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Tiredly, Jinyoung wipes his mouth dejectedly. He notices the slump in Bambam’s shoulders and sighs. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Plus, I don’t even have his number anymore. It’s been way too long.” The irony is that he unknowingly asked for it minutes ago.

The tension hangs in the air like an ominous cloud of ambiguity and unfulfilled wishes, neither Mark or Youngjae daring to comment. When the awkwardness gets too much to bear, Yugyeom does the only thing he can to steer them back into the direction they wanted.

“I didn’t know Bambam had another dad in Korea,” he pulls his lips together to form a tight line. “I thought only you adopted him.”

“Well, I am the only one who adopted him,” the actor explains, articulating his wrist to accentuate his words. “Back then, Korea wasn’t as liberal as here -well it still isn’t. But back then same-sex marriage still wasn’t legal, so there was no way two men could adopt a child together. I did it myself, and then Bambam’s dad signed unofficial adoption papers that I made. We took it very seriously.”

“Wait,” Bambam’s perfectly sculpted brown eyebrow scrunches. “If same-sex marriage wasn’t legal in Korea, how did you guys get married then?”

“The cruise liner where we met was American, so they had no problem marrying us before we got into Korean water. Why are so so interested in me and your dad all of a sudden?” Jinyoung asks with a coy smile.

Shrugging, the brunette places his elbows on the table and sighs. “Because you never talk about him. Can you blame me for being curious about my other dad? If you don’t want me to contact him, the least you could do is tell me about him.”

He’s already gotten everything he needs to know from Yugyeom, but hearing it from his dad is even better; it becomes more real, like this isn’t some hay fever dream. Besides, Yugyeom wants to hear about it too, straight from the source.

“Fine,” Jinyoung resolves, giving in to the pout his son shoots him so he gets his way. “Ask me anything, I’ll try to remember.”

“I know you met on a cruise, but you never said how exactly.”

Folding his hands in his lap, Jinyoung digs into the buried eighteen year old memories. Yugyeom bites his lip in anticipation; Jaebum had never told him the story either. All he knows is they got married after only knowing each other a few weeks when they were twenty after meeting on the ship.

“It was the first day after we left Korea I think. I was standing on the railing of the deck watching the dolphins swim by, and my foot slipped. I didn’t even know anyone was around, but then there were arms pulling me back from falling.”

“Jinyoung was the damsel in distress and Jaebum was his hero,” Youngjae snorts, earning him a neck pinch.

“Anyways, like I was saying,” Jinyoung gives Youngjae a dirty look, causing him to clamp his mouth shut. “He caught me from falling into the water. He dropped his camera too, and thought it was cute that I was making a fuss over the possibility of his camera being broken and not me almost dying.” He says it with a hint of a smile and something else that Yugyeom can’t decipher, almost attune to fondness. “He offered to walk me back to my room to make sure I was okay, and I thought I wasn’t going to see him again since it was a big ship. But we ended up bumping into each other a couple of times after that and everything just happened quickly.”

As the story of how they met falls together, Yugyeom sits with eyes wide trying to keep from stupidly smiling. But he wonders why his dad never wanted him to know -if it was too painful or too cliche.

Mark bursts his thought bubble, jabbing Jinyoung in the side playfully with his elbow. “Jinyoungie fell head over heels instantly with your dad. They were so clingy, only left each other’s side to go to work or go to the bathroom. Wait, now that I think about it they didn’t even leave each other when they went to the bathroom.”

“Aish,” Jinyoung groans, swatting at his assistant who ducks out of the way elegantly. “Of course we were clingy, we were young and infatuated with each other.”

“Wait,” interrupts Bambam, raising his hand. “Mark, you knew dad?”

Mark, suddenly finding four pairs of eyes on him, shrinks in his seat. “Well, I didn’t know him very well. I’d only met him a few times when I traveled to Korea to visit Jinyoung.”

There’s a sort of twinkling in Bambam’s eyes, and he rests his head in his hands. “What was he like?”

Mark hums behind the sip of his drink. “I don’t really remember. He was sort of shy, but in a masculine way. I only talked with him a few times, but he was very charming. Jinyoung could tell you more than I could.”

Bambam cranes his head to his dad with a pout etched on his lips. He doesn’t even have to let out his signature “pwease” in his baby voice he’s known to do before Jinyoung is sighing in defeat.

“He was very charming, yes. He could make you fall in love with him in less than a minute. A devilishly handsome man, that one. Very affectionate too, something you wouldn’t expect from a guy like him.”

It’s true. On the outside, Jaebum is tough, guarded with his emotions. But on the inside, or when no one’s around, he’s everything all at once. He’s a father and a friend -a koala bear that clings to you even during the worst of times. Yugyeom knows it well.

There’s more questions he wants Bambam to ask (slyly texting them to him under the table out of sight), but the sound of a key unlocking the front door ends the moment of clarity. All five heads turn in unison towards the intruder -a very pretty woman in a sleek black skirt and jacket, heels clicking loudly with every step across the tiles.

Her black hair is perfectly drawn down her shoulders, perfectly accentuating the bold red lipstick she wears. She can’t be more than twenty-five, and in her hand is a small beige briefcase that she tugs along until she gets to the table.

Jinyoung makes a pleased sound, indicating that is not just some random fangirl or intruder, much to Yugyeom’s thankfulness. On the other side of him Bambam looks none too pleased, while Mark and Youngjae look anywhere but them.

“Hey,” she says in a voice laced with honey, eyes only for Jinyoung until she notices Bambam scowling from the other side. “Bambam, you’re back! How’s university life treating you?”

Bambam plasters on a fake smile, not obvious to Jinyoung, but way obvious to Yugyeom, who can read his roommate like a book.

“Hi, Jisoo. It’s fine.”

Ah, so that’s the infamous Jisoo Bambam’s spoken about on occasion. She’s Jinyoung’s public relations manager, but apparently has had a thing for him ever since she was hired. She has no shame in it either, and either Jinyoung doesn’t see it, or he’s kind enough to overlook it. Bambam just thinks she’s a gold digger -only a few years older than themselves.

“Good,” she clears her throat at the obvious tension and Bambam’s answer’s lack of substance. She directs her attention back to Jinyoung, pulling a few slips of paper from the briefcase. “I came by because I have a few press release forms you need to sign, and to welcome Bambam home of course.”

Bambam throws another fake smile at her, which she doesn’t miss. Her face mirrors the action, which doesn’t sit right in Yugyeom’s stomach. She must know by now that Bambam doesn’t like her.

Jinyoung finishes his signatures and Jisoo pockets them, flipping her hair back a little too flirtatiously. “Alright, I don’t want to intrude on your family dinner, so I’ll get going now. Have fun during your stay, Bam.”

She gives a slight wave, and Jinyoung stands up to met her. “I’ll walk you out.” He offers it with an easy and honest smile that actually reaches his eyes, hand coming to rest upon the small of her back as he leads her out. It doesn’t feel right at all, and gets even worse when he closes the door behind them.

“What was all that about?!” Bambam prods Mark and Youngjae aggressively, who now look at each other and shrug.

Mark ducks out of the situation, jumping from his seat and heading into the kitchen. “I think I’m gonna set out dessert now.”

“C’mon, Mark, just tell me.”

His eyes are pitiful. “I can’t. He’s gotta tell you himself.”

Bambam spins in his seat to face Youngjae, who’s pointedly ignoring him with his eyes locked on his phone. “Hyung, please.” Youngjae looks up but doesn’t budge. There’s a slight twitch to his lips and beads of perspiration above his brow, so Bambam lets out his sweetest baby voice, knowing his uncle can’t ignore his aegyo. “Pwease, hyung?”

Youngjae stands his ground for three seconds, squinting his eyes so tight it must be painful. But in the end he gives in, sighing before bursting with all the air in his lungs.

“Your dad and Jisoo are together!” He clamps a hand over his mouth, and Mark runs from the island to swat his head with a spatula. “I’m sorry! You know I can’t lie to him, especially when he does aegyo!”

Bambam blanches, falling backwards into his seat. He must be in the same state Yugyeom’s in. “When did this happen???”

“Like, a few weeks before you went to university,” Mark answers shamefully, setting down the desserts and moving away the dirty plates. “He said not to tell you unless they got serious, but we shouldn’t have even said anything.” He pointedly burns holes into the back of Youngjae’s head.

Yugyeom kicks Bambam roughly in the shin under the table, and drops his voice down just above a whisper. “I thought you said he was gay?!”

Bambam winces, drawing the attention of the other two. “I thought he was too.”

Great, this is just what they needed to get their parents back together -one of them already being in a relationship. If Jinyoung’s dating someone else, it means he’s finally moved on from Jaebum, and there’s no point in trying to get them to meet again. Unless there’s someway to break them up in two days, then their plan may be ultimately fucked.

All conversation of Jinyoung’s love life silences when he reenters the home, a small -but noticeable- hint of red lipstick bleeding into the corner of his mouth. Mark makes a rubbing motion with his finger mirroring Jinyoung, and the younger gets the hint and wipes it off before anyone can say anything.

Bambam looks disgusted, nose scrunching up as he dives into his strawberry shortcake. Yugyeom feels sick, and he must look it too, because soon Jinyoung is asking him if everything’s alright.

He wants to say, “No everything’s not alright you’re with someone else ruining our plan to get you and dad back together also did I mention I’m actually your son?” But instead shrugs his shoulders and thinks of the first lie that pops in his head. “Sorry, the strawberries are giving me a headache.”

“What’s wrong with the strawberries?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just allergic.”

Jinyoung sets down his fork. “You’re allergic?”

Yugyeom nods, diving into his own dessert. Next to him, Youngjae makes an “aha!” speaking behind a mouthful of cake.

“Now I know who he reminds me off! The strawberries thing did it! He looks just like Yu-”

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung interrupts, causing the younger to pause with his mouth hanging wide open. It’s obvious who Youngjae was going to mention (though the rest don’t know that Yugyeom and Bambam also know). Jinyoung grins with no enthusiasm. “Will you help me clear the table please?”

Youngjae swallows and say nothing, knowing he almost fucked up.

But Yugyeom wants to know -wants to hear him say it himself like he’s not just some toy they’ve discarded. “Who did I remind you of?” He asks innocently.

Jinyoung shakes his head and disappears, leaving Youngjae to answer hesitantly. “Just… a friend Bambam had when we lived in Korea.”

“Oh?” Bambam perks up, even though he knows exactly who they’re referring to. “What’s his name? Maybe I can find him in Seoul.”

“Hm?” Humming, Jinyoung sets the plates down and turns the faucet on low, a soothing stream filling the room. “Uh, I don’t remember his name, it’s been too long.”

An awkward silence wafts through the air like it’s calling on Bambam and Yugyeom personally, and all they can do it lean back in their seats in defeat. Sure, Jinyoung had his reasons for lying, but it didn’t erase the fact that Yugyeom felt unwanted -a dust in the wind that Jinyoung was personally blowing away.

It makes him wonder exactly what happened to make their parents hate each other this much.

 

* * *

 

Despite the tension filled dinner, every other moment in the Park household is met with smiles a boisterous laughter, so much so that Yugyeom already feels a part of their world.

Jinyoung treats him as if he was his own son (wink wink), taking them out for breakfast the next morning before they head to the set of the film he's working on.

The set’s not big, as expected for a low budget movie of its size. But the heart is still there, and though it's not some big Hollywood production, it's still amazing to witness either way.

While Jinyoung works out a scene with one of the other actresses, Yugyeom stands in awe of the whole thing.

“Our dad is so cool,” he breathes in amazement when Jinyoung takes his place and the director yells, “Quiet on the set!”

Jinyoung shifts his eyes over to them and gives a wink, but in less than a second finds his cool and molds his face back into the character he's playing.

Bambam nudges his stomach with his elbow and laughs silently at Yugyeom's innocent awestruck face, having already been used to the prestigious industry his dad works in.

They run into Jisoo again when she comes by the set to pick up some more paperwork, clinging to Jinyoung's side so obviously. Jinyoung looks a little embarrassed about the attention, especially in public and in front of his son.

Yugyeom prides himself on his sharp hearing, so when Bambam's gone to the restroom and he hears Jisoo whisper, “Have you told him yet?”, his stomach can't help but tighten at whatever “it” is.

Jinyoung mouths a “soon” at her, and she smiles giddily before strutting away in her pumps. Yugyeom's only met Jisoo twice now, but he gets a bad vibe from her. Everything she says seems faked (especially toward Bambam), and if Bambam doesn't like her, neither will Yugyeom. Brothers have to stand together and all.

When the scenes are over for the day, Jinyoung treats them to ice cream by the beach and takes them anywhere they want to go, wanting to spend as much time as he can with Bambam before he travels all the way across the globe again. Even though Jinyoung is the actor he treats Bambam like a celebrity, and Yugyeom wonders if Jinyoung will do the same when he ultimately finds out who he is.

The day ends when the sun sets and turns the sky a deep violet and their muscles are all sore from the events of before.

When they wake up the next morning it's with heavy hearts knowing it's their last day in America (and having to go back to tedious coursework).

It's around noon when Jinyoung gets home from a meeting, stumbling into the kitchen to find both Yugyeom and Bambam sitting at the island countertop as Mark prepares them kimchi stew for lunch.

“Hey Bam,” he says, tone serious and void of all the playfulness from the days previous. Both boys pause. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute? I have something important I want to discuss with you.”

There's hesitancy in Bambam's eyes, but he slides away without question, Jinyoung wrapping an arm around his  shoulders as he leads them to the backyard. Yugyeom already knows it's going to be about him and Jisoo, announcing their relationship finally to Bambam.

Yugyeom just sighs and plays some stupid cube game on his phone, already at a good pace at stacking them when Mark calls out to him, making him fall short of one point to break his record.

“Hey Chris, can you hand me the garlic right next to you?”

The boiling pot of stew smells incredibly delicious, and Yugyeom hands Mark the bottle of minced garlic without a second thought.

While Mark takes the garlic thankfully, his eyes glance down to the arm Yugyeom's stretched out to him, setting the jar down and pressing his fingertips to the skin.

“What happened?”

He's confused for a moment before he realizes that Mark is referring to the mark on his arm, a faded but still prominent scar he got from when he was younger. It's cut in a perfect X shape, a blemish on his body he's gotten so used to seeing everyday of his life that he often forgets it's there.

“Oh, I fell onto some glass when I was a baby. It cut pretty deep, I had to have like, fifteen stitches.” He laughs it off like it's nothing, but the way Mark stares at him now makes him wish he would have shut up. “Is something wrong?”

Mark hesitates, biting his lip. Yugyeom's arm flops back on on the counter as Mark goes back to stirring the kimchi. “It's nothing, you just have so many similarities with…” He trails off, deep crease to his brow, over thinking. Under his breath he whispers, “It's almost as if you were him.”

The younger has to remind himself how to breathe. “Almost as if I were who, Mark?”

Mark jumps, mistakenly thinking Yugyeom hadn't heard him. “Forget it, sorry I'm a little out of it today.”

But for some reason, all the pretending he doesn't exist by Bambam's family has finally gotten to him. He doesn't want Mark to forget it; he wants to hear his name spill from his mouth, so he can become real a presence in their minds, not some kid they chose to forget years ago.

“Almost as if I were Yugyeom?”

The ladle stops. Time stands still as Mark slowly inches his head so he's looking straight into his eyes. “How do you know about Yugyeom?”

The man in question gulps, the only sound to grace the air as the two watch each other critically. He shouldn't be telling Mark anything, but his mouth is moving without command. He’s already dug his hole deep and now he has to lay in it.

“I am Yugyeom.”

It's only three words, but the gravity of them packs a punch so hard Mark is knocked blinded, a small gasp ripping from his throat.

“That's not possible.”

Mark looks like he half believes it, but Yugyeom wants the full one hundred percent. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his maroon wallet out, searching through the folds until he finds the proof he's looking for.

It's just a small pocket sized photo of him and his dad from last year, Yugyeom hanging onto his back while they walked through the house. It was taken by Jackson coincidentally, he thinks as he hands it over.

Mark’s face pales as his mouth drops to the floor. He whispers, “Holy shit.”

He looks back up at Yugyeom for only a second before the back door swings open behind them, Bambam storming through the kitchen and up the stairs, where he loudly locks himself in his room.

Jinyoung's footsteps are behind him, and this is it, Mark is going to tell him the truth and everything Bambam and Yugyeom planned is going to be flushed down the toilet because he couldn't keep his big mouth closed.

But Mark does none of that, secretly hiding the picture behind his back when Jinyoung reaches the island, looking a few seconds away from throwing up.

“I guess you told him then,” Mark is resigned.

Jinyoung only nods, biting the tip of his thumb.

That was too much of an outburst to be from a couple's announcement. “Told him what?” Yugyeom asks.

“That Jisoo and I are getting married.”

Yugyeom's heart plummets into his stomach. This wasn't a part of their plan at all. “You're getting married?”

Nodding, Jinyoung rubs his temples. “I knew he wouldn't like it at first, but I didn't think he'd react like that. Chris, do you think you can help calm him down? I really need to lay down, I've got a raging headache.”

All Yugyeom can do is nod. Jinyoung gives his thanks and climbs the staircase to his room, leaving him breathless and afraid to move.

It's Mark who takes the first initiative, holding out the photo that was hidden from behind his back.

Numbly, Yugyeom puts it back into his wallet. “Why didn't you tell him?”

“Because,” he begins stirring the stew again, adding in dices of garlic. He keeps his voice down, just in case Jinyoung is within earshot. “I figure there's a reason you aren't telling him the truth.”

After pouring two bowls, Mark sets them aside and clears his throat. “Now I want you to take this up to Bambam and then we're going to sit down so you guys can tell me why you're lying to your father.”

He agrees because it's the only thing he can do, and before he trudges up the stairs Mark pulls him into an awkward, but sweet hug. Yugyeom appreciates it, finally be able to hug someone as ‘'Yugyeom’ and not ‘'Chris’.

When he opens the door to Bambam’s room, the older is laid across his bed with his arms tucked over his face.

“He's getting married,” he groans.

“I know,” Yugyeom replies, hands burning from the heat emitting off the bowls. Bambam sits ups and eyes them with mirth. “Also, Mark knows who I am.”

In response, Bambam collapses dramatically back onto the bed with his hands in his hair.

“We're totally fucked.”

 


	3. Phase II: Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had really bad writer's block :)

_Having to deal with a seven month old in the first year of marriage for two twenty year olds was not something they had asked for. It was a new thread woven into their tiny web, and it was not something they could back down from. It was difficult and tiring, smelly and often times loud, but ultimately changed their lives for the better._

_Little Yugyeom was a blessing in disguise, opening their hearts through the pain of having to deal with the loss of the rest of Jaebum’s family and the dull ache of their unfulfilling journey through adulthood._

_Through the months, Jaebum and Jinyoung learned to navigate married life with a child, picking up tips from friends and distant family members, as well as new wave Korean parenting magazines that were usually only found in salon shops. They took turns co-parenting in order to maintain their day jobs and still afford the rent and basic necessities -Jaebum taking the baby shift in the mornings while Jinyoung worked at the cafe or took an occasional acting job, and Jinyoung taking the night shift when Jaebum spent the dark hours worn out at the pharmacy._

_They weren’t pros by any means, only having the example of Nora to build from (and even then she was only a kitten and not a human that depended on them for every little thing). New challenges arose with taking care of a baby -from diaper changing, to formula testing, spit ups from seemingly nothing, to outgrowing every new item of clothing each week- but with the challenge came new appreciation for human life, how cherished it can be when there’s a baby giggling in it._

_Jaebum and Jinyoung were far from perfect caretakers. They messed up occasionally. One time in particular while shopping at the grocery store during the weekend, Jinyoung had checked out and put the bags in the trunk of their car. When he looked back, he noticed Yugyeom’s baby carrier strapped in…. Empty. After a brief moment of panic he rushed back into the store, only to find Yugyeom nowhere to be seen. He checked every aisle and with every worker, frantically biting his lips and on the verge of tears when the kid never showed up._

_Thinking the worse, Jinyoung called Jaebum at home in tears, by then unable to stop crying._

_“Jaebum,” his voice came out in uneven breaks, shaking with every tug of breath. “I can’t f-find Yugyeom. I left him in the store by accident and now he’s gone please come down here what if someone took him oh my god-”_

_“Jinyoung, what are you talking about?” Jaebum sounded irrationally unaffected, if the sound of his voice was anything to go by. “Yugyeom is at home, I just put him in his crib like, ten minutes ago.”_

_His breathing stilled. “You what?”_

_Jaebum had the audacity to laugh. “I just put him down for his nap.”_

_“I…”_

_“You really zoned out bad enough that you thought you had Yugyeom with you the whole time?”_

_Jinyoung brushed the tears off with the back of his sleeve and huffed a laugh into the end receiver. “I’ll see you at home.”_

_He apologized to the workers for freaking the store out, thankful that he called Jaebum first and not the police. He knew his husband was waiting to make fun of him for it when he got home, but didn’t slow down all the way. He mostly just wanted to see Yugyeom safe and tucked into his crib sleeping soundly so he knew he wasn’t imagining this too._

_When he arrived shortly Jaebum was already by the door with a shit eating grin, eyes soft when Jinyoung moved past him and into their room quickly to see Yugyeom. He was there all right, peacefully resting with his favorite green pacifier in his mouth._

_After a few seconds of gazing tiredly at the boy, fears squashed, Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s torso and kissed the back of his neck._

_“You’re cute when you worry about him.” The love Jinyoung had for Yugyeom only made Jaebum’s love for Jinyoung grow even stronger. “You play the father role well.”_

_Jinyoung really loved the sound of that._

_Even with the onslaught of disastrous situations (like when Jaebum had dropped a glass jar on the floor and before he could clean it up Yugyeom had stumbled onto the shards, requiring a few stitches and showcasing a blubbering Jinyoung again), at the end of the day they both knew that Yugyeom depended on them for everything, and didn’t care whether they had changed his diaper wrong or messed up his formula three different times. He smiled at his guardians with swollen gums as his teeth began popping out, babbling words of nonsense until he was old enough to form coherent words._

_Yugyeom was a stellar chubby one-year old now, having already taken his first steps and moved on to canned foods and ditching the milk. He was so close to saying his first real words too, and Jinyoung wished the baby would say somthing before he had to ship out to Thailand to shoot some scenes for a foreign drama he’d been casted in. (It was a small background role, but it was still something)._

_Jinyoung had thankfully gotten over his fear of flying (at the cost of one too many panic attacks), and gathered his things to take to the cab rented for him. Jaebum was in the living room feeding Yugyeom in his high-chair, mushed peas spit out in disgust when Jaebum ungracefully forced them into his mouth._

_Entering the foyer and dropping his things to the ground for one last goodbye, Jinyoung’s face split when Yugyeom bounced in his seat and made grabby hands for him. He was going to miss his baby boy a lot, even if the duration of the trip was only a few weeks._

_Jaebum wiped the excess peas from Yugyeom’s mouth with his bib, lifting the toddler into his arms and setting him on his hip._

_Yugyeom reached his hands out towards Jinyoung again, but this time squealing out a loud, “Ma-ma!”, kicking his legs out in joy._

_Jinyoung and Jaebum both momentarily paused, eyes wide as they registered the word leaving the child’s mouth. It was his first._

_“Gyeomie, what did you just say?!?!”_

_“Mama!” He repeated, restless in Jaebum’s arms reaching for Jinyoung until he was guarded in his arms._

_As soon as he was in Jinyoung's hold Yugyeom tucked his head into the older’s shoulder and stretched his chubby arms out._

_After the shock of the moment, it made both boys laugh -Yugyeom referring to Jinyoung as his mother._

_“Gyeomie, I’m not your ‘mama’.” Jinyoung cradled the boy, kissing the top of his head, now covered in a fine layer of dark hair. “I’m your…” Pausing, he realized he had no idea what he was to Yugyeom. He was his guardian for sure, but more than just a crazy uncle or adoptive caretaker. Yugyeom was his family -his kid._

_“He’s your dad.” Jaebum finished for him, eyes twinkling under the single light fixture in their living room._

_Jinyoung met his eyes in shock. After all, he had no blood relation to Yugyeom. Anything he was to the boy was and would be decided by Jaebum. “Really?”_

_The older shook his head in a way that said “of course”, huge teeth shining brightly. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips, much to the disatisfaction of Yugyeom who was sandwiched in the middle._

_Jinyoung gave the toddler on long hug, lingering a bit deeper than he normally would. He’d grown so attached to the child in such a short period of time that he was afraid he’d never be able to let him go. Reluctantly, he detached himself with another kiss to the boy’s rosy cheeks. After handing him back to Jaebum, Yugyeom cried for him again with, “Mama!”_

_Jinyoung just shook his head in fondness. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you call me ‘mama’ until your cognitive skills have developed.”_

_Snickering, Jaebum kissed him once more, longer and with more passion, like this was the last time they’d see each other. “Knock ‘em dead baby. Bring us back something nice from Thailand, yeah?”_

_Jinyoung didn’t know it yet, but he would end up doing just that._

* * *

 

After the trip to LA, Bambam and Yugyeom discovered that there were many things that needed to happen in order to get their parents back together.

One, they had to make Jinyoung promise he would attend their university’s parents weekend. He didn’t even hesitate, enthusiastically agreeing in order to visit the place where his son now lives. Plus, it would give him the chance to visit home and his parents after being away for so long. Two, they had to break up Jinyoung and Jisoo…. Somehow. That part they haven’t quite worked out yet, considering they live on a completely different hemisphere. And three, they had to continue lying to their parents.

After the whole fiasco with Bambam freaking out about Jinyoung announcing he and Jisoo were engaged, Yugyeom had calmed him down enough for him to realize that he’d lashed out a little too harshly. He hates fighting with his dad, and made sure to apologize about the outburst afterwards. He was thankful Yugyeom was there to ground him, and even more grateful that Mark was there now too.

Mark was now in on everything as well because of Yugyeom’s fat mouth. At first Bambam thought their entire plan was blown, but Mark had come through and decided _not_ to spill the beans to Jinyoung. He was even _eager_ to indulge in their little scheme; years of knowing Jisoo he never really liked her either, and from experience as being Jinyoung’s best friend he knew that even after all this time, Jinyoung still had to feel _something_ for his ex, even if he never said it out loud. Plus, he thought it was the sweetest thing ever, trying to get the family to reunite again.

Phase one of  “Operation: Get the Parents Back Together” was complete, and now it was time to move onto phase two: Jaebum.

Once Jaebum was back in town from his work-related trip, Yugyeom was going to ask if he could visit for the weekend. He knew it was impossible for Jaebum to say no, and he and Bambam would use the opportunity to get down to the bottom of why the two broke up.

Which meant that Bambam would finally get to meet Jaebum after all these years of being told he basically fell off the face of the earth and was not worth a phone call or a visit. It didn’t affect him watching Yugyeom meeting Jinyoung, but now that it’s his turn to meet the other parent soon, his anxiety stagers through the roof.

He wonders if this is what Yugyeom felt like.

Sadly though, Jaebum is still out of the country and the coursework of the semester gets even more rigorous, so neither boy has time to talk with the other, much less have time for himself. From the heavy homework load from his primary classes to the new challenges with starting his law major, Bambam can barely find time to eat. He has had no time to even think about Jaebum or how they’re going to get ready for phase two. He hasn’t even called his own dad in weeks.

The Thai boy is nestled in his corner of the dorm room taking notes in his laptop, Yugyeom long gone for dance practice. It’s quiet, but he’s got old American r&b softly playing in the background, immersed deeply into the scene of criminal practices and head gently rocking to the beat. 

It’s when there’s a hard knock on his door that Bambam almost knocks his computer onto the floor with how high he jumps. Pausing to give himself some room to steady himself from the attack, he sets his things aside and makes for the door, hoping it’s not his RA coming to tell him to turn down his music. It would be the third time this week, much to his insistence that the tunes weren’t bothering anyone.

The eighteen year old is ready to complain about the complaining again, tugging the door open with a retort hot on his tongue. What he doesn’t expect to see on the other side is the taller and broad build of none other than Im Jaebum, hands tucked into his slacks and bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Bambam’s thoughts die in his head when their eyes lock, jaw slack liked he’d just seen a ghost. The man before him smiles, mouth wide with a greeting, and it takes everything in Bambam for him not to scream.

But he does, by accident.

It’s just a little gasp that echoes into the hallway, but it’s enough to get Jaebum flinching back and Bambam cringing inwardly. To make matters worse, Bambam does the only thing else he can think of in the heat of the moment.

He slams the door in his face.

Fuck.

_Fuck fuck, fucck fu fuck fufkc._

He grabs his hair in mortification and whispers, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Jaebum wasn’t supposed to get back to Korea for another few days, but now he’s showing up unannounced at their dorm. Bambam’s too embarrassed to attempt to open the door again, though he knows what he’s just done was extremely rude and needs an apology.

As he thinks of what he’s going to say, the muffled voice of his other dad seeps through the crack in the doorframe.

“Um, excuse me? This is Yugyeom’s room, right? Perhaps I have the wrong one…”

“No!” Bambam slides the door open in fear that he just messed everything up. What a great first impression he was making within only five seconds of meeting each other. “I mean yes, this is Yugyeom’s room! Sorry about screaming and slamming the door in your face Mr uh, Im. There was a... a spider!” He breathes out at the same time Jaebum’s eyes widen as he looks around. “I’m deathly afraid of spiders, sorry about that.”

He plays it cool for now, the shock having worn off enough that he feels he can handle this situation a lot better until Yugyeom can get back.

“Oh, okay. I thought you did that because of me.” Jaebum smiles shyly, brown eyes disappearing from sight. It’s quite breathtaking.

 “Nope, definitely not.” Bambam gulps, tugging at the end of his collar. It’s beginning to feel awkward. “Yugyeom is at dance practice right now, but you can wait for him here, he should be back any second.”

He immediately regrets it. How is he supposed to entertain his dad who doesn’t even know who he is?

Jaebum tentatively enters the room after nodding in thanks, eying the wonders of the world of two college freshmen.

“Sorry about that again,” Bambam feels the need to apologize knowing Jaebum probably doesn’t have a good first impression of him. “But I’m Bambam by the way.”

He felt safe enough to use ‘Bambam’ as his moniker, because he knows Jaebum wouldn’t be clued into it. It was a nickname Jinyoung had given him when he was around seven year old, obsessed with the Flintstones _and_ smashing things. That phase was long over, but the nickname still stuck.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Jaebum, Yugyeom’s dad.” 

Jaebum extends his hand and Bambam takes it happily, trying not to seem too eager. He notices his hands are smaller than he would have guessed for a man his size.

“Bambam, eh? That’s a pretty interesting name.”

The comment makes him laugh, heart bubbling with the way Jaebum regards him. Sure it’s just as Yugyeom’s roommate, but it’s still nice. “Thanks, my dad is an interesting person.”

Now that Bambam’s had a moment to look at him fully, he notes that Jaebum looks nearly identical to the picture stored in his binder. Sure he’s got an alder, tougher look to him, but his pores are limited, his hair is bright and flowy, and his strong shoulders accentuate his body. He’s tall too -not as tall as Yugyeom- but carries his own. It’s a distinct feature in the Im family.

He’s incredibly handsome too, even more so in real life. He wonders why his dad would ever want to forget about him.

A small compatible silence drifts on, Bambam already with his phone out ready to text his roommate with, ‘ _Help!!!!! Come home right now!!!!! Jaebum is here???? And talking to me???? He exists??? Pls hurry im about to THRUOW UP.’_

But like the man knows what Bambam’s in the middle of doing, he pops up from the side of Yugyeom’s bed.

“Oh I almost forgot, this is like a little surprise for Yugyeom so I’d greatly appreciate it if he didn’t find out.”

It’s almost like a beg, but not quite. But it tugs at Bambam’s heartstrings, so he clears the message and hopes Yugyeom didn’t see the typing bubble in their conversation. As much as he wants the other boy there with him, he nods in understanding, finding it sweet how Jaebum would go all the way to surprise Yugyeom at his dorm.

“So, where are you from?” Jaebum prompts even more from the boy, twiddling his fingers as he surveys the rest of his son’s side of the room. “You sound like a foreigner, but don’t be mistaken, your Korean is very good.”

Bambam’s cheeks heat up without his permission, always one to blush at any compliment. This whole thing was so surreal.

“Oh, I’m actually from Thailand originally.”

“Wow,” Jaebum raises his eyebrows, impressed. “How did you get so good in Korean?”

Without wanting to go into too much detail, Bambam only replies with, “That’s a bit of a long story.”

As if on cue, the sound of the key entering the lock beams through the walls. Jaebum jumps out of the way when the door opens, Yugyeom’s glistening form entering the threshold. 

The first thing he sees is Jaebum standing in the corner with a shit-eating grin, eyes slanted nearly shut from how hard he’s shining. 

Yugyeom’s face in turn marvels in shock, mouth parting before he drops his bag and engulfs the man in a fierce hug. It makes Bambam’s insides warm.

“What are you doing here?!” The taller boy gasps as he holds onto Jaebum with a grip so tight it’s one level away from being deadly.

Jaebum is the one to break apart first, but still keeps his son less than arm's distance. “I came to surprise you, kiddo! I flew in early and wanted to come see you.”

“Aish.” Blushing, Yugyeom gives Jaebum a non serious slug on the arm to mask his shyness. It’s when he looks up that he finally notices Bambam peeking his head out from his side of the room. His face falters slightly, but not great enough for Jaebum to notice. “Oh, I guess you’ve already met Bambam.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum’s lip forms a small smile, eyes finding the Thai boy watching them fondly. “I was curious about where he was from, and he mentioned he came from Thailand. We were talking about how good he was in Korean when you walked in.”

Bambam just nods his head and shares a look with Yugyeom, telepathically feeling the impressed feeling from the other boy. The look only lasts for a quick second before Jaebum is speaking again. 

“But it’s okay, we can talk more about it when we go out. You guys haven’t eaten yet, right?”

It’s nearly seven o’clock on a Sunday night, Bambam’s had his head stuck in his work and Yugyeom’s been at the dance studio all afternoon. They’re also stubborn freshman who snack on fruit gushers and pudding cups. Of course they haven’t eaten yet.

“You want to take Bambam out to eat with us?”

Jaebum looks at his son incredulously. Bambam can’t help but snicker.

“Of course? I have to get to know my son’s roommate,” he chuckles in Bambam’s direction, sending him a wink. “Besides, I’m sure he’ll catch me up on all the shenanigans you’ll _conveniently_ forget to tell me.” 

Yugyeom slugs him again with no passion, succumbing to the teasing of his father. It’s sweet, to see their relationship up close, because it means Bambam gets to know what Jaebum is like, raw out in the open, and what it would have been life if he would have been around.

“If you guys are ready, we can go wherever you want.”

Yugyeom excuses himself to freshen up a bit after his practice and Bambam slides into his adidas sneakers, heart staggering against his ribcage as he remembers how to keep his cool.

* * *

 

Jaebum takes them out to an exclusive Greek restaurant that very few members of the public have access to unless they’re a celebrity or very well known in Korea, which means Jaebum was an even bigger deal than Bambam originally thought.

While most don’t look their direction, Jaebum does turn a few heads. But whether it’s because the patrons have recognized his work or are only taken by his sharp looks, they won’t know.

The maitre-d seems to know Jaebum well, shaking his hand as he congratulates him on his latest spread in some Korean magazine Bambam’s never heard of. Jaebum shies from the compliment but doesn’t discourage it, and soon orders his usual when he comes to Seoul. Bambam’s never had Greek before, and lets Jaebum give him a recommendation, since he knows the place best.

Bambam nearly protests when a waiter swings by their table to pour a hearty amount of red wine into his glass, but then remembers that this isn’t America, and technically, he isn’t underage. With the newfound liberation he sips the bitter scarlet drink, cringing outwardly as it slides down his throat. He was never one for alcoholic drinks, and had falsely assumed with the expensive price and prestigious connotation, that wine would taste better.  

He must have made a striking face, because not long after he sets his glass down, Jaebum is chuckling at him from across the table.

“Have you never had red wine before, Bambam?”

Feeling the uncomfortable taste slowly dissipate, Bambam takes another sip, hoping this time it will turn out better. It doesn’t.

“I can’t really drink alcohol,” he chips in nonchalantly, setting the fine crystal down and not looking at it again. Perhaps if he forgets about it, it’s taste might be less concentrated by the time he’s ready for another drink. “I’m still underage in America, so my dad doesn’t let me have anything.”

At that, Jaebum cocks his head to the side. “I thought you said you were from Thailand?”

With the turn of Jaebum’s words and the cough that escapes Yugyeom’s throat suddenly, Bambam startles with the realization that he was supposed to pretend to have never left Thailand. With the look of Jaebum’s inquisitive eyes on his Bambam struggles to come up with an excuse.

“I am from Thailand,” he confirms with a nod. At least it’s not a lie. “But we’ve lived all over. My dad’s job moves around a lot, so we’ve been in the US for a while.” He conveniently leaves out just _how_ long, lest Jaebum clue into his real identity. Hopefully, the not untrue fib sticks.

It must have, because Jaebum nods in understanding, making an impressed face. “That sounds exciting. So, is it just you and your dad? What about your mother?”

“I have no idea.” For once, it’s the complete and honest truth. He’s never met the woman, seen a picture of her, or even knows her name. “I guess she’s still in Thailand, but I’ve never met her before.”

“Yeah dad,” Yugyeom pipes in from the seat next to Bambam, radiating in warmth that feels even more familial. “He comes from a single parent household, like me. Such a coincidence, right?” The youngest swings the rest of his wine down and laughs bashfully out loud, and Bambam wishes he’d take it slow with the drinking. He’s seen Yugyeom wild out before, and while he can be young and free with no inhibitions, occasionally he’ll let his anger get the better of him until he’s red in the face with rage and hot tears. 

He hopes this won’t become one of those times.

“Your dad and I sound like we’d have a lot in common then.” Jaebum only laughs along with his son’s energetic quality, missing when Bambam pinches the bottom of Yugyeom’s calf as a signal to _take it easy._

It takes all Bambam has to bite his tongue, in on a joke that only he and Yugyeom know. “Perhaps.”

* * *

 

By the time their courses come around, their bellies are full of buttery rolls and wine that the waiters keep refilling their glasses with. Jaebum sticks to a limit for himself since he still has to drive them back to the dorm and then an hour back to his home in Goyang, but Yugyeom’s already finished his second glass by the time Bambam actually begins his.

While the taste was still bitter, he’d gotten acquainted with it in some way in the minutes they’ve spent talking to each other, the liquid no longer as harsh when he sips it down. 

Yugyeom’s cheeks are painted a light shade of pink that match the tint of his ears, bubbling off the drink and the company of his dad and Bambam. Bambam on the other hand feels warm all over, a sharp change in the air as he spends his time getting to know the other dad he’s been missing for so long. He feels hopeful and loved, even if Jaebum doesn’t know who he is yet. The way the older man smiles at him with crescent eyes and teeth too big for his own mouth, Bambam feels at home, almost like Jinyoung is there beside him.

He gets to know more about Jaebum and Jaebum about him in the time before their food arrives, Yugyeom not feeling a bit of jealousy as Bambam steals all his dad’s attention. After all, Yugyeom understands the feeling of wanting to know everything at once too.

Bambam sits with heart eyes as he watches Jaebum roll on about the work he’s done in Korea, and how after Yugyeom got older people started to take an interest in his work. It first came when he submitted a small picture of a dog running through the grass to an unknown small newspaper near his hometown. They liked his work, and sought him out weekly for prints that would make the paper more “eye catching”.

After a few months of this he was lucky enough that one day publishers from 10 Magazine, one of the biggest companies in Seoul, had stumbled across their tiny little newspaper. They liked his pictures, and offered a non-official contract to take some of their images.

From there it was like a domino effect, different magazines and publishers contacting him to shoot for them. Instead of being hired to work for one specific publication, he worked freelance, contracted out to whomever needed him for the time. It worked well because he could be hired out to anyone in need of his services, whether a major company or not.

From weddings, to family portraits, company parties, and high fashion, there’s no job he won’t take (as long as he gets paid), and is why he’s built himself as one of the country’s best photographers in the past ten years.

Jaebum even shows them a few pictures from his last job in France he took, which haven’t even been sent off to Vogue yet. European fashion has always had a colorful and impressive quality to it, but the pictures Jaebum’s taken of the beautiful models only accentuate the looks. The frames are so clean and clear that Bambam lets out a gasp of amazement.

“Oh my god, you’re so good Jaebum-ssi.” Now comfortable enough and by the insistence of Jaebum, he feels at ease to speak to him with some level of familiarity. “These are like, the best pictures I’ve ever seen.”

Jaebum smiles in content as he puts his phone away, thanking Bambam like the compliment was truly something special for him.

When they finally dive into their food, the pasta Jaebum ordered for him melts in Bambam’s mouth. He doesn’t know what comes in it, but it’s unlike anything he’s ever had before. Jaebum dotes on him like he was his own son (ha), making Bambam feel so indescribably happy. Without even knowing it, Jaebum has accepted Bambam willingly, making him feel like part of the family he never even knew about.

They laugh and poke fun at Yugyeom together, much to Yugyeom’s fake pout and kicks to the shin under the table. Though only knowing him for a few hours, Bambam sees the similarities between him and Jaebum, with strikingly similar personality traits and mannerisms even though they've spent so much time apart.

He’s having so much fun with the other two that Bambam almost forgets the other part of the mission, besides getting to know Jaebum more.

Popping another bite of rigatoni into his mouth and clearing his throat, Bambam looks to steer the conversation in the direction he hopes before the night is over.

“So, Yugyeom told me his other dad lived in America too.” He starts off light, edging into the new territory. He feels Yugyeom tense up next to him, preparing himself to get to the bottom of their separation without hinting anything. On the other side of the table however, Jaebum physically blanches, like he never expected the topic of Jinyoung to be brought up. “Maybe the next time Yugyeom goes to see him, he can come visit us.”

Jaebum visibly stills, eyes darting back to his food like he’s just discovered something interesting that doesn’t involve Bambam’s semi-invasive question. A silence drags on, neither Bambam nor Yugyeom having the guts to make a sound as Jaebum seems to ignore the question entirely.

Bambam nudges Yugyeom’s foot under the table, hoping he didn’t just fuck everything up. But after shoveling a forkful of steak into his mouth and chewing it slowly, Jaebum dabs the corners of his mouth with a white napkin and clears his throat.

“Yugyeom’s dad isn’t really… a part of the picture anymore.”

Bambam feels the air being punched out of his lungs, mouth going slack. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s okay,” Jaebum waves him off with the back of his hand, smile from before returning, if only a fraction smaller. “Just a bad break up, that’s all.”

Even if it’s not the answer he’s looking for, Bambam accepts it, not wanting to push the conversation forward yet. Sure, he desperately wants to know the history behind the breakup of him and Jinyoung, but the way Jaebum’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes tells Bambam this isn’t the place nor the time. Whether it’s because Jaebum still hasn’t gotten over it or because he just isn’t in the mood, Bambam doesn’t want to risk upsetting him, even if a little. He’s already brought up something personal rather invasively, and _wants_ Jaebum to still like him after this. So, he tolds off.

Yugyeom on the other hand, doesn’t have the same self-control as Bambam. “You know, you still haven’t told me about what happened between you guys,” the kid says to his dad, eyes glossy and voice rough, likely from the alcohol.

“Yugyeom-ah,“ Jaebum’s jaw clenches, setting his elbows down on the white tablecloth. It’s obvious by the way he wrings his hands together that he doesn’t want to have this conversation, but the pout and big eyes Yugyeom throws his way makes him cave. 

He sighs. “We were both so young, and we rushed into marriage. We both wanted to do different things with our lives, which led to us fighting a lot.” Jaebum pauses to catch his breath, food now abandoned as he looks to his son with white knuckles clenched hard. “It just didn’t work out. I wish it did, but things happen outside of our control sometimes.”

Thinking this would be the end of the conversation, Bambam chews the last bite of his pasta and takes a swig of this drink, wondering just what ‘things’ Jaebum could be referring to. But Yugyeom, once again clouded by hurt and the swirling alcohol in his system, douses the pit in lighter fluid and stokes the flames.

“Did you even try?” He doesn’t even try to hide his scoff, animosity dripping from his tongue that leaves Jaebum and Bambam gobsmacked. “You just got into a few fights and decided to call it quits?”

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum warns, holding his eyes shut tight as he breathes calmly through his nose.

The anger that Bambam had hoped wouldn’t come out with Yugyeom’s non-sobriety has reared it’s ugly face, his annoyance a few decibels short of alerting the whole restaurant to the mess of the conversation.

“Did you guys even think about me? What it would do to me? Knowing my other dad was out there my entire life and I would never meet him? You couldn’t even utter his name to me the first half of my life.”

Even with the onslaught of Yugyeom’s angry and overdue ranting, Jaebum holds his ground, radiating in adult-like clarity and posture. “Yugyeom please, can we not do this here, or in front of your roommate nonetheless?”

Bambam tries to deflect the situation, hand placed gently on his roommates knee in hopes of calming him. Never did he think this day would end up like this.

“Then when do you want to have it, dad? In another eighteen years? Or never, since you always evade my questions?” Yugyeom’s anger now rises to its peak, even when Jaebum tries to warn him again.

“Im Yugyeom-”

“No, forget it,” he snaps, standing up from the table hastily, grabbing the eyes of some of the patrons around them. Both pair of heads snap up to him looming over the table with what looks like tears in his eyes, biting his lip so hard it breaks skin. “I’ll be waiting by the car.”

Much to his word, Yugyeom storms silently out, heads following his movement until his back escapes through the clear doors. Bambam doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Jaebum’s face knowing he caused this, but like a magnet, he risks a look up to see the older man looking only to his wallet as he pulls a wad of bills out.

“I’m sorry,” Bambam risks, scared Jaebum will now hate him forever.

But his forgotten parent’s eyes snap to his, glossy and reeking of sorrow. It had affected him harder than Bambam thought, and he goes stiff. “It’s not your fault. I’m just sorry that happened in front of you.” He tosses the money on the table, making sure to leave extra in apology for the commotion they started. 

He picks himself up stoically, ushering for Bambam to join him with a tight smile. “Let’s just get to the car.”

* * *

 

The car ride back to the dorm is anything but amicable, tension filled silence wafting over the space like a river of undefeatable anguish, rolling back and forth until their heads are fully submerged. It becomes harder to breathe the longer they stay in the car, Yugyeom sulking in the back refusing to give either of them eye contact, while Jaebum drives in the front all alone.

Bambam would have sat with him, but the awkwardness that surrounded the conversation at the restaurant halted him, hand insteading reaching for the door across from Yugyeom.

The radio lulls them with the sweet sound of whatever American pop songs that are popular, a nice contrast to the divided tension.

Bambam feels irrevocably ashamed that he caused the whole thing, wishing for once he could have kept to his quiet ways when dealing with adults he’s unfamiliar with. He just wanted to understand his parents more, to see things through their eyes. He wanted Jaebum to like him, but now he’s afraid this first meeting might be their last. It cuts, deep. He just wants to go home, his real home in LA and hug his dad.

When the car rolls to a stop in front of their dorm building, Bambam’s already got his hand on the door ready to make a hasty exit, but Jaebum cuts his attempts to flee when he snaps his gaze to him in the rear-view mirror.

“Uh, Bambam-ssi. It was nice meeting you today.”

When Bambam meets his gaze, he has to swallow thickly to keep the bile from coming up his throat. “Same here.”

Jaebum turns his eyes in the mirror to gage Yugyeom, who still refuses to even so much as glance at him. “I’ll just… drop you off here. Gyeom-ah, I’ll see you next weekend for our dinner with Jackson, okay?”

For the first time during the ride, Yugyeom finally acts like Jaebum is there and not some far off presence, shrugging his shoulder where he continues to look out the window.

“Whatever,” he scoffs in the bitterest of tones, reverting to his childish ways like he’s an angsty teenager again, dark, depressed and hating the world.

This must be what finally breaks Jaebum’s poised stance, because not two seconds after hearing the animosity in Yugyeom’s voice, he’s shifting in his seat to face the boy. His eyebrows are scrunched as his lip is pulled up, eyes flashing with hot anger.

“Yah! Im Yugyeom!” He spits, accusing finger coming up where he’s stretched over the seat’s partition. “I know you’re upset, but you have no right to speak to me that way!”

The young-adult in question startles back, but eyes narrow on his father, lips set in a tight line. When he speaks, it practically drips with venom.

“And you had no right to separate us, but we don’t always get what we want.”

The car falls silent again, this time filled with the traumatizing fear that everything is finally crashing down on them. Bambam ducks his head and waits for the inevitable questioning, breathing staggered as he looks away.

Jaebum gasps softly, flashing back to two innocent toddlers, wondering if there was someway somehow, that Yugyeom knows. But he quickly covers it with confusion as he peers at Yugyeom, their eye contact now unrelenting. “What are you talking about, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom says nothing, breaking their gaze as his hand grips the door handle beneath his knuckles, gone white with the pressure. He ignores the both of them in favor of shoving the door open ungracefully and rushing out, rattling the entire vehicle when he slams it shut. 

Jaebum follows suit, turning the engine off hastily and not sparing Bambam a second glance as he follows his son, calling after him with a mixture of fear and sadness. Bambam exits the car soon after, not wanting to be alone any second longer and wanting to be there in case Yugyeom did something irrational.

Without wanting to admit it, Bambam saw this coming from a mile away. While Yugyeom is his brother, best friend, and he loves him very much, the boy can sometimes have an awful temper, and it doesn't take much for him to lose control of a situation. It happened in LA when he spilled the beans to Mark, and it's happening right now as he fails to catch up to them.

Sweat buzzes at the back of his neck when he enters their room, thankful that the walls aren’t thin enough for the other freshmen to hear the sound of the air punch out of his lungs when the door reveals the pair standing in silence.

Bambam had expected shouting, a few swears here and there, but the drastic and continuous haunting silence is like a cloud of smoke filling his lungs with blackness until he has to cough it up. But he’s unaware that what he’s staring at isn’t what he thinks it is until he closes the door and scatters to his bed, eyes catching on the glossy print held beneath Jaebum’s fingers.

His breath catches as he recognizes the picture -the ripped image of them and their fathers, eloquently taped together as best as possible to make it seem like it had never been torn in the first place. Yugyeom must have handed it to him in anger, because there’s no way Jaebum would have seen it, hidden in the back of their closet until he left.

What Bambam realizes in that instant is that now Jaebum has seen the image -he holds it- nestled between his fingers, confusion painting a still image across his face in beautiful brushstrokes. His mouth parts on a shaky exhale, fingers trembling as his eyes scour the picture. 

“W-where did you get the other half?” His voice trembles, eyes burning holes into his son’s, pleading for an answer.

Yugyeom says nothing, eyes landing on Bambam standing on the other side of the room, mouth turned down in a frown. Jaebum follows his line of sight, eyes catching on Bambam and widening, like he doesn’t believe what’s happening.

“Bambam, where did you get this picture?” He asks, but not like he doesn’t know, but like he wants a confirmation.

So this is it. Everything is falling like domino pieces faster than they originally planned, all because neither of them could be patient or keep their mouths shut. He knows that once he speaks, he can’t take any of it back. It won’t be the reunion he’s been wanting his entire life and Jaebum might be angry with him, but on the bright side, at least he’ll be known. At least Jaebum will see who he really is.

Not wanting to put it off any longer, Bambam releases his fears and anxieties and closes his eyes, exhaling low. 

“From my dad, Park Jinyoung.” 

Though his eyes remain closed, it’s impossible not to hear the broken gasp Jaebum lets out. Opening his eyes, he notes that Jaebum is now fractionally closer than he was before with even glossier eyes. Bambam makes no move to step back; he’s scared and worried, but everything's out in the open. He has to jump.

“My real name isn’t Bambam.” A wetness dabs at the corners of his eyes, a mirror of Jaebum standing before him. Gulping hard, he jumps. “My real name is Kunpimook. Kunpimook Bhuwakul.”

The sound of Jaebum’s breath hitching fills the room, now devoid of all silence when he drops the picture to his side, eyes raking down Bambam’s face like he’s trying to memorize everything from before. 

“But how-?”

“I wanted to go to college in Korea, since dad was from here. And by a stroke of fate Yugyeom and I ended up being roommates,” he starts, voice thick from the words still left unsaid. “We pieced everything together and found out who were and just…” He trails off, mind blanking as he struggles to find something else to say that doesn't involve then planning to bring him and Jinyoung back together.

It’s evident the moment the recognition finally hits, Jaebum’s pupils enlarging just wide enough for him to croak out a, “You’re really…”

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” the Thailand native interrupts, hoping Jaebum will see his reason. Once he starts, he can’t stop. “I just really wanted to meet you. I haven’t seen you my whole life, and I didn’t know if you wanted to meet me too since you took Yugyeom and not me but I just wanted to get to know you and-”

Without warning or precedent, Bambam is pulled into Jaebum’s vice grip, cutting his rambling off completely. He gasps into Jaebum’s shoulder when the older tugs him forward, tucking his face into his neck. Jaebum’s unsteady breathing is hot, but not unwelcomed in his ear, the faint wetness from his eyes saturating his skin where they’re pressed together.

Now that Jaebum’s got him in his arms Bambam feels all his fears melt away like ice, heart stammering in his chest when he remembers he has to breathe. This is his father, his other dad he’s spent years apart from embracing him and being embraced in return. Like a piece of their puzzle is snapping into place, it feels like home.

“God,” Jaebum breathes into his hair, hands tightening where one is situated on his lower back and one rests in his light brown locks. “I can't believe this. Is it really you? My little Mookie?”

Bambam giggles at the nickname, moving away so he can finally regard Jaebum as his son, and not just Yugyeom’s roommate. He takes the back of his sleeve to wipe away fresh tears he hadn’t realized he shed. “I prefer Bambam now, but yeah. It’s me.”

Jaebum smiles with his big goofy grin so wide it threatens to split his entire face, but he too has to dab the tears from his eyes. His laugh is watery but completely genuine, eyes forming half-moons when Bambam smiles back.

“My little baby boy isn’t so little anymore,” he says in amazement, still processing everything like he can't believe what's happening before his eyes. His hands coming to rest at his son’s shoulders, a feather-light touch that feel like hundred pound dumbbells. “God, you’re almost as tall as me. And twice as handsome.”

Bambam thinks that’s a lie, but has to tuck his face away in embarrassment anyway. He leans forward and just because he can now, molds back into Jaebum’s side. The older in turn holds Bambam in his arms even harder than before, like he’ll disappear if he’s let go.

“God I just, can’t believe it’s you.” He finds Yugyeom’s gaze watching them, his own eyes coming back teary, any trace of anger now gone as the reunion they’ve been waiting for has finally happened. They share a soft smile, and Jaebum beckons his youngest over with an arm stretched out. Yugyeom steps into the communal hug eagerly, wrapping one arm around his dad and one around his brother. “I can’t believe you’re together. My boys.”

Even after everything, neither of them can believe it either. Bambam responds by tucking himself farther into Jaebum’s body, never wanting to let go.

He’s always felt at home with Jinyoung, Mark, and his uncle Youngjae at their home in LA, but now that Jaebum’s here and knows who he is, Bambam’s never felt more at home in his life.

“No offense dad,” Yugyeom breaks the moment, sniffling softly as he picks his head up. “But this arrangement kinda sucks.”

Though Yugyeom in one hundred percent serious, it gets both Bambam and Jaebum to laugh.

“You’re right,” Jaebum confirms when they separate, each hand still held tight on either of his boys. “This arrangement does suck, and I don’t blame you if you hate me for it.”

The arrangement was ill-fated and irrational, but it’s in the past now. It can’t be undone. Bambam speaks with utter honesty when he says, “We could never hate you.” 

Yugyeom hums in agreement.

Jaebum has to clear his eyes once more, eyes soft and loving as they move between the two boys, who he’d never though he’d see together again. There’s so much left unsaid, but now that they’ve found each other again, they’ve got all the time in the world to figure things out.

“Would it be alright if…” The photographer has to clear his throat to get the lump stuck to fade away. “Would it be alright if I stayed a little longer?”

“Of course,” they say in unison, making Jaebum’s unsure smile strengthen even wider. 

They all laugh happily now that the emotional part is over, Jaebum not missing the chance to pull Bambam into his arms once more.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers just loud enough for Bambam to hear, clutching his shirt beneath his fingers.

Bambam smiles and tries his best to hold back his raging emotions, knowing he’ll have time to be a blubbering mess about everything later. “I missed you too.”

It’s not perfect, but it’s a start. Although the puzzle has many pieces left to add before it’s completed, it’s finally a step in the right direction. Their small family finally feels one step closer to being complete as everything falls into place.


	4. Phase III: The Reunion, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops so I accidentally wrote too much and extended this story but I have part two ready to go I just need to add a few more things So I'll likely post the next chapter tomorrow :)

_Jinyoung was working in Thailand for his small film for the past couple of days, tirelessly working day in and day out to remember his lines and practice his blocking. Since his character wasn’t one of the main ones, he only got about a page of dialogue in total. It was nothing compared to the bigger-named actors on the set, but it was something to him._

_It was coincidental that his character was too visiting Thailand for the first time on a university sanctioned trip, so Jinyoung didn’t have to act that much._

_They filmed scenes in the heart of downtown Bangkok, surrounded by beautiful skyscrapers and traditional Thai buildings and structures. The scenery was beautiful despite the cool November air, an unusual occurrence in the country despite it's usual tropical climate. It was the damn climate change, many parts of the world already experiencing drastic temperature changes and intense natural disasters._

_There was one thing Jinyoung noticed each day he went to set, streets cleared for their scenes. A little boy, no older than two years old, would walk through the underpasses by the set all by himself. Jinyoung didn’t know where he came from or where he was going, but he never stayed for longer than ten minutes._

_It made him nervous seeing the kid everyday, no one around to guide him anywhere. Where were his parents? How did he know where he was going? What was he doing everyday coming to the set?_

_What startled Jinyoung even more than was despite the cold weather, the boy wore the same jean overalls with a dirty white shirt everyday, offering him no protection from the brisk winds._

_On the fifth day of shooting downtown (and coincidentally the last before they moved to the next location), the baby made his way under the freeway in the same manner he always had. He wobbled around, approaching no one, but just watching._

_The whole thing felt so wrong to Jinyoung, because how could this toddler be allowed to wander around a major city without any adult supervision, and lack appropriate winter clothes?_

_He didn’t want to ask himself these questions anymore, and decided to do something to squash his worry. He was going to find out who this kid was and who he belonged to. Then he could rest easy at night knowing he wasn’t in any danger._

_The actors scenes were done for the day luckily, so Jinyoung put on his best smiling face despite his numb lips from the cold and approached the child carefully, not wanting to scare him off. After all, it was concerning, a strange man approaching a young boy. Jinyoung’s heard horror stories about child abductions, and didn’t want anyone to think he’d do something like that._

_The child watched Jinyoung trek towards him with youthful eyes, and now that he saw the kid up close, Jinyoung noticed the way he shivered slightly. Without thinking, Jinyoung removed his grey cardigan and presented it to the baby at a distance, still wary he might frighten him._

_But the boy didn’t look scared, or sad, or any other range of emotion on the spectrum. He just watched Jinyoung inquisitively, small eyes looking at the cardigan like he didn’t know the purpose of it. Now that Jinyoung was interacting with the boy up close, he noted that he must be of semi-speaking age, months older and more developed than his Yugyeom._

_“Hi, my name is Jinyoung,” he tried in a sweet voice, hoping it would warm the boy up to him. “Are you cold? Would you like to wear my jacket?”_

_The boy’s eyes looked from Jinyoung down to the cardigan then back to Jinyoung before he reached a chubby hand out to touch the material. Jinyoung didn’t have to guess the child wanted it, taking initiative to wrap the grey cardigan around his shoulders and tuck it across his front. Jinyoung would be cold sure, but it was better him cold than a little baby._

_He didn’t smile, or say anything, another concerning quality about the boy. Perhaps he was just one of the silent types; Jinyoung paled at the thought of him never learning to talk -especially at his age._

_"Do you know where your parents are?” He asked, and when the toddler still didn’t respond, it hit Jinyoung suddenly that if he knew any words at all, they would be Thai. Jinyoung could have taken a chance with English since it was very popular in Thailand, but his English was mediocre at best, and he didn’t want to communicate in a language neither of them knew well._

_When the boy said nothing again, Jinyoung resolved to find a place to take him out of the cold. The police station was his best bet, that way they could determine if he was a missing child and if yes, find where he belongs._

_Jinyoung carefully picked the child up and hoped he wouldn't cry, because that would mean unnecessary attention gained to him, and he didn’t want to deal with it._

_But the toddler didn’t protest at all, allowing Jinyoung to slide him onto his hip easily. He was snuggled into Jinyoung’s cardigan as he held the ends together to warm his body, and despite the circumstances, Jinyoung prayed he could find the boys home._

_The nearest police station was less than a mile away, and Jinyoung followed his google maps app to the small building. Along the way a harsh wind slapped against their faces, and the boy tucked himself further into Jinyoung’s body to guard himself from it. In turn, Jinyoung only held him closer, suddenly feeling very protective of anything that happened to him._

_His parental instincts were kicking in, already feeling responsible to the toddler and feeling like it was his duty to take care of him._

_As soon as he entered the small office building, an older man with thinning hair greeted him at the counter. “Hi, what can we do for you?”_

_“Yes, hello,” he said nervously, still holding onto the child. “I found this baby walking around in the streets, and I was hoping you guys could take him and find his parents.”_

_The officer walked around the counter and peeked underneath where the baby had hid himself under the cardigan, by now fast asleep on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He clicked his tongue, sighing dejectedly._

_"Little Kunpimook Bhuwakul? He doesn’t have any parents, they died a long time ago. He’s one of them homeless kids that wander around here.”_

_So, his name was Kunpimook. It was cute, fitting for his incredibly squishy baby face. But there was still the question of why the police would be knowledgeable of a homeless child and do nothing about it. “Are there no orphanages in Bangkok?”_

_“There are, but the closest ones are at capacity and can’t afford to house more kids, especially not a baby.”_

_Jinyoung scoffed, growing angry at his nonchalant attitude about something so serious. It was a child’s life at hand there. “So he has no one?” Then a thought popped in his head, crazy, but definitely not the craziest thing he’d done. He was just so angry at the system there it felt like the only sensible thing to do. “So if someone wanted to take him in, or adopt him, what would they need to do?”_

_The man shrugged, and Jinyoung found he didn’t like him at all. “Find a child protection services I guess.”_

_Jinyoung didn’t give a thanks, rushing out of the station in the direction of his hotel. He was so upset at the way the officer didn’t care at all about the baby’s well being that he was going to take things into his own hands. The toddler, Kunpimook, would get to have a home and a family to take care of him if it was the last thing he did. And the way he clung to Jinyoung’s side, like a tattoo permanently inked into his skin, Jinyoung had a feeling the home he’d find the baby was a lot closer than he thought._

 

* * *

 

Never in the past sixteen years did Im Jaebum think he’d ever get to see his forgone son out in the open, nor did he ever believe his two sons would have reunited right before his eyes. There’s a long and drawn-out past that presents itself with every thought of Jinyoung and Bambam, a wound almost too deep to stitch back together even with the needle and thread right within reach. Sure, he had hoped, and even imagined the scenarios that could have happened to bring his children together, but it was nothing like this.

He imagined Jinyoung calling one day out of the blue, hopeful and over their arguments, wanting to work everything out from the past. They would meet up in either LA or Korea, see how much their boys had grown, and somehow find a way to become a family again. (Whether or not he and Jinyoung would get back together was a totally different question.)

So it definitely came as a shock when Yugyeom handed him an old family picture from years ago, the infamous one that took a whole hour and a half to get just right (and cost Jackson a whole day of peace). The image hadn’t been put together in years, Jaebum having ripped it down the middle the day Jinyoung left with Bambam in tow. Though their differences had come to a steady wall built up until neither could see over the top, Jaebum wanted Bambam to have the half the picture containing him holding the child, so as to never forget who his other father was. He got Jinyoung’s half and well, Yugyeom had bugged him about it nearly everyday since.

It had been too long; sixteen years of waiting, wondering, hoping he’d get the chance to rekindle with Bambam one day. Jaebum spent many nights after the split curled up in his forgotten apartment with Yugyeom sleeping soundly in his bed, willing himself not to be upset over the loss of both his husband and his child. Many times in years past he’d thought back to the boy, wondering if he was growing up well and if he would even remember who he was.

Even when Bambam revealed himself on that seemingly dreary day in the dorm room, Jaebum still had trouble believing it was really him. He’d grown impossibly taller, legs stretching on for days with a full head of dirty brown hair neatly styled and bangs hanging into his eyes. He was by now far fluent in English and his Korean was nearly perfect. Bambam still retained his baby-like face and outgoing nature, but he was every bit of a man Jaebum had hoped he would become, and wished he would have gotten to see.

Jaebum thought about Bambam every single day since the split (and Jinyoung too, though he dejectedly didn’t want to admit that). He thought about how big he would be getting, if his tiny baby lisp ever went away, if he was dating or how well he did in school in America, and most importantly, if he missed Jaebum or Yugyeom as much as he was missed in Korea.

But Jaebum decided to put all those things in the past and focus on the present when he asked to stay longer that night before going home. It didn’t feel right for Bambam to just pop back in his life and then leave five seconds later.

They’d talked for a while, him trying to explain everything as best as possible to his kids even though it was a difficult situation to understand. He’s regretted his and Jinyoung’s decision to break everything off so suddenly and forget the other existed entirely every waking moment since, but both of their prides were too strong to admit fault and apologize.

The kids say they forgive him and Jinyoung, but Jaebum doesn’t think there’s really anything he can do to make it up for them completely.

That doesn’t stop him from trying though.

When he’s not working, he’ll drive down to Seoul just to see the boys and take them out to eat, or do whatever the two want. On the weekends he’ll send a driver down to pick them up and take them to his home in Goyang, just to give a sense of normalcy to the new development in their lives. He’s got sixteen whole years to make up with Bambam, and he’s determined to be the great father to the boy he should have been all along. Even if Bambam is well grown into his adulthood, Jaebum still wants to be the parent again like he was for a year and a half, and Bambam has no quarrels with it.

The Thai-native is ecstatic in fact, when Jaebum broaches the topic further at dinner one night, having prepared what he calls his “special grilled pork belly surprise”. Though the “surprise” is secretly just a basting in tomato paste and rubbed with garlic pepper (but the kids didn’t need to know that).

“You know Bamie,” he says wistfully as he sets the food on the table, the boys expectantly waiting with their mouths watering. The smell is quite electrifying, just the way Jaebum likes it. “I’m really happy you want me to be a part of your life like this. I really messed up back then, and I hope I can make it up to you.”

He doesn’t mean to set the tone of the dinner into a spiral of regret he knows Bambam’s heard a thousand times, but he just wants the kid to understand how impacted he is by this. Bambam might not technically be his son, but Jaebum will never stop loving him like one.

Bambam dumps a spoonful of pork onto his plate, then flicks Jaebum’s comments off with the back of his hand. There’s already so many traits Jaebum’s seen that were picked up from Jinyoung. “It’s fine, Jaebum-ssi. I’ve always wanted you in my life, so I’m happy _you’re_ wanting to be a part of it.”

The words brighten Jaebum’s mood, even if the formalities are getting a bit too old for him. He’s only had Bambam back in his life for a few weeks, but tacking on a formality to the end of his name makes him feel like he’s a stranger to his own son.

“You know, you don’t have to use such formalities with me anymore, Bam-ah. You can call me _dad_ , if you want. Even _hyung_ works if it makes you more comfortable. The only thing I won’t allow is _papa_ or _pops_.”

A snort is muffled from the other side of the table, Yugyeom hiding his face in his hands and snickering, “ _pops”_ under his breath.

Bambam lets out a little chuckle as well, dropping the piece of meat that was en route to his mouth back down to the plate. “Sorry, I just didn’t know whether you wanted me to call you something else or not. I feel like it’d be weird to call both of you guys _dad_ though. It will get confusing, I think. I like _hyung,_ ” he tests, letting the taste of the word sit on his tongue. “Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyuuuunnnnggggggg. I like it.” He smiles with his teeth, the comfortability sitting nicely with every utterance of the word.

Jaebum mirrors his toothy grin, glad to know that in his own dorky way, Bambam too wanted to refer to him something other than _Jaebum-ssi._ It brings a warmth to his insides (not just from the pork), to be reminded that Bambam wants this relationship just as much as he does.

High on the feeling of the love he has for his sons, Jaebum continues eating like Bambam didn’t just make his entire year, trying not to think too much about the boys before him and just enjoy their presence.

He can’t help but notice the differences in his relationship to each of them now that Bambam is here to stay. With Yugyeom it’s easy. He knows everything about his boy, and in return he has captured everything about Jaebum. They poke fun at each other, Yugyeom with his height advantage sassing Jaebum over his bad back or Jaebum pulling out the _you have no money without me_ card when Yugyeom tries him.

With Bambam, everything is new. It’s like he’s learning how to parent again, getting to know all he can about his second son and them familiarizing themselves with each other. Because everything is still new, Bambam is still shy in certain aspects, but he’s not scared of skinship or making fun a Jaebum either. He’s not as open with Jaebum as he is when he’s with Yugyeom, but Bambam is getting there slowly.

It helps greatly that Yugyeom is always at his side, the pair nearly inseparable. They bounce off each other so easily it’s hard to believe they were just introduced to each other a few months ago. To see his son’s together again and to marvel at the brotherly relationship they’ve already established sends feelings of comfort and deepens his affections for them both.

Jaebum tries his damnedest not to think about how this is what it should have been like all along, if him and Jinyoung would have gotten their shit together. Keyword: tries.

The opening of the front door startles Jaebum out of his thoughts, fork almost falling to the grease pit below him when a boisterous voice rings through the entryway.

“Honeeeeeyyy I’m hooooooome!”

Streams of “hyung!” erupt excitedly from the table as Yugyeom and Bambam sway to their feet to meet Jackson in the kitchen, the only other person in the world to have a key to his house besides Yugyeom.

As soon as the Chinese man graces the wooden floors he’s bombarded with arms and even a leg or two from the two youngest, clinging onto their hyung like they haven’t seen him in years.

In fact it had only been a week, since Jackson had to make a rushed trip up to Hong Kong the past couple of days for a family emergency. He didn’t stay too long, which hopefully meant it was nothing too drastic.

After what seems like a prolonged bear hug, Jackson taps the two on their shoulders. “Okay kiddos, as much as I love you I really hate feeling like the shortest in the room.”

“But you are the shortest one in the room,” Bambam reminds as the pair release him from their grips.

Bambam and Jackson had long since been introduced to each other the time him and Yugyeom first came up for the weekend. Jackson was shocked to say the least, since the last time he saw everyone together the kids had poured mud all into his gym bag when he took them on a trip to the park. But he’s by now used to Bambam being everywhere, not failing to take him under his wing and fulfill his weird uncle role like he does with Yugyeom, giving advice while simultaneously picking on them like he's the teenager and they're the adults.

Jackson looks Bambam over with slitted eyes, like he’s looking for the wittiest comeback. When he finds one, his chocolate irises snap open like he’s found the answer to the universe. “Well at least my legs don’t take up over half my body.”

This in turns only makes Bambam’s face crunch up in laughter. “But you always complain about wanting to have legs like mine, hyung.”

It’s just a joke, but it still hurts Jackson’s pride, always wanting to have nice legs like the kids do. He moves past Bambam with an “Anyways,” making his way over to where Jaebum has been watching the interaction fondly.

“Your kids are demons,” he chuckles in his signature high-pitched tone, clasping Jaebum on the back as he leans over to steal a piece of pork.

Jaebum silently nods, earning faux-flabbergasted faces from the boys, to which he giggles at. “Yeah but,” he chews behind a mouth full of food, overlooking the three who have made themselves comfortable in his home. “They’re my demons.”

It’s cheesy he knows, if everyone’s cringing expressions are anything to go by. But it’s true. They are little manipulative shits, but they’re his little manipulative shits.

“Speaking of your demons,” Jackson continues, hanging back by the counter to make some organic meal since he won’t touch Jaebum’s greasy cooking. “Are you guys excited for parent’s weekend next week?”

A round of nodding and yeses confirm that the kids are, but Jaebum sits at the table lost in his own thoughts, over one seemingly little detail of an actor he’s going to have to come face to face with for the first time in sixteen years. Because it’s parents weekend after all, and while Bambam and Yugyeom don’t have parents in the traditional sense, they do have father-like adoptive guardians. Two to be exact.

Which means Park Jinyoung in the flesh. The real, honest to god ageless flesh that Jaebum has tried not to think about since the split. Keyword once again: tried.

“You okay, dad?” Yugyeom asks from his seat, during the time Jaebum zoned out having snuck into his place quietly.

Jaebum flees the intrusive thoughts gathered in his head, clearing his throat once before nodding in reassurance. “Yeah it’s just, I’m wondering if I should give Jinyoung a call. Just to make sure everything is… good, between us.”

The thought sends a thousand tiny knives hurling into his stomach, both in prickling fear and anticipation of their awaited first conversation. They can either move past their differences and act like mature adults to navigate co-parenting their kids, or everything will be spilled out like he’s twenty two again and struggling to find his place in Jinyoung’s life.

And this is an old flame he’s talking about. The only person Jaebum’s ever loved that wasn’t his parents or his kids. He’d be lying if he said he never imagined a day where they would put aside everything and fall back into each other like they were before, sappy in love with two boys to call home. But he hasn’t had those hopeless thoughts in a good couple years, discarding the idea when he’d finally given up, knowing it was never going to happen.

Jaebum’s feelings for Jinyoung were gone for good, though.

At least, he thought they were.

He’s pretty sure they still are but,

Any mention of Jinyoung causes him to flush and heart rate spike just slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice except him.

It might not mean anything, he just hopes it doesn’t get out of control when he finally meets Jinyoung face to face.

“Um, I actually talked to dad about next weekend,” Bambam admits as he fills his cup in the dispenser on the fridge. “He told me not to worry, everything was good between you guys and he was excited for everyone to be together again.”

Jaebum looks over his shoulder incredulously, pretending like he doesn’t feel the way his heart dances to it’s own rhythm. “He did?”

“Of course,” his son confirms with a smile, one that Jaebum hasn’t been with Bambam long enough to know that he’s actually telling a fib.

Seemingly pleased with that answer, Jaebum nods and turns back in his seat to finish his plate. He just misses the knowing look the two brothers throw each other, and the way Jackson leans into Bambam’s ear as he walks to the table, whispering, “liar liar pants on fire,” earning him a silencing stare as the eighteen year old motions his hand over his throat as if to say _shut up or you’re dead._

“Are you going to be okay seeing dad again?” Yugyeom questions.

Thinking about it for a moment, Jaebum knows it’ll be awkward at first, so many things left unsaid. But, Jinyoung is excited, so he’s excited. Excited and nervous, if the bouncing of his leg under the table says anything.

He shrugs. “Yeah, of course I’ll be fine. Bambam, what’s that American phrase, everything's all good in the hood?”

That earns a groan from all three men around him, Jaebum’s uncool dad factor playing nicely like he wanted it too.

“Please hyung, don’t try to be hip,” Bambam informs after cringing so hard his eye hurt, breaking his spirits down just a little. “Besides, no one says that in America anymore. At least say like, _it’s gucci,_ or something.”

“It’s Gucci?”

His son nods.

“It’s Gucci.”

Jackson cackles off to the side, while Yugyeom looks like he’d rather die than listen to anymore of Jaebum trying to sound like a cool kid from America.

But awkward phrase or not, everything would be fine. He was not going to freak out, or over think things. He was the fun dad, and he had to maintain his title.

Everything was fine.

 

* * *

 

Everything was not fine.

It’s Friday, the first day of parents weekend. Classes for the students have been cancelled for the activities, and all the parents are soon to be arriving. Which means Jinyoung will be there any minute.

Fuck.

Jaebum doesn’t think he can do this.

Jaebum doesn’t think he can do this, and it doesn’t help that Jackson is laughing at him from the couch of the suite they’re staying in for the duration of the weekend, just so they don’t have to travel an hour to and from everyday.

It’s a nice Embassy Suites in Seoul right around the corner from the University, and is sponsored by the institution as the official stay for students with parents who live outside of Seoul. It’s a larger room on the fourth floor that overlooks the expansive pool and back garden, while also giving a wholesome view of the city of Seoul.

Jaebum appreciates the view of the former city he called home, but the serene setting does nothing to calm the ever-growing nerves crawling under his skin.

Which is why in addition to Jackson’s squealing cackle in the room, Yugyeom and Bambam have joined in his demise as he paces the room chewing on his fingernails. Jinyoung will be there any minute, Bambam’s just waiting on his message signalling his arrival and then they can start the weekend.

“Dad, you’re going to burn a hole in the carpet with all the pacing you’re doing,” Yugyeom chimes when Jaebum doesn’t seem to stop moving, mind too deep in thoughts of _HOLY FUCK._

“Yeah hyung, you need to stop worrying, he said he’s really excited to see you again.”

Jaebum pauses as his heart jumps, the words hanging in the air like a crane dangling above a stuffed toy in an arcade. He doesn’t remember Bambam mentioning Jinyoung saying this before, but then again he’s been psyching himself out the entire time that he wouldn’t be surprised if he blocked it out. “He did?”

And maybe he says it a little too eagerly, Bambam’s face morphing into a sly smirk that tells Jaebum he’s been caught. “Yes, hyung. You need to relax, it’s just dad.”

Bambam’s right. It’s just Jinyoung. Even if they spent the better part of two years married and have children together, he’s still a regular person. Jinyoung seems extremely calm about everything based on what Bambam’s said, so there’s no reason for him not to be. He just needs to find a way to calm his nerves.

A hand clasps itself on his shoulder and shakes him from his thoughts again. Jaebum looks down into the concerned pools of Jackson’s eyes, meeting his gaze halfway before looking away in embarrassment from how irrational he’s being.

“You know there’s a bar downstairs near the lobby. Maybe a drink would help calm your nerves.”

He hadn’t thought about it before but a drink would be perfect right about now. If he gets something not too strong, it would take the edge off while also not drastically altering his personality. Besides, it’ll only be for today, and Jinyoung didn’t have to know.

Wordlessly he agrees to Jackson’s proposition, stealing his fitted blue blazer off the back of the couch and snaking his arms into the holes. He holds the navy material between his fingers and he straightens the lapels out and checks himself out in the mirror for any irregularities. He’s not trying to impress Jinyoung or anything by dressing semi-nicely -it’s all under the fact that this is an important weekend to spend with his kids. If Jinyoung just happens to _notice_ or even _comment,_ then there’s really no harm done.

When Jaebum’s done schmoozing over his looks he sends the trio goodbye with an “I’ll be back,” as he exits the room, remembering to pocket his wallet and his roomkey.

As soon as the door seals back and locks in place, Jackson shoots Bambam and Yugyeom a pointed look, unimpressed. “You do realize when they meet again they’re gonna realize you’ve been lying to them this whole time, right? You’re both fucked.”

 

* * *

 

Jaebum counts the steps he takes as he crosses the hotel’s main lobby and enters the dining area where the bar is. It takes twenty seven steps in total, and he doesn’t know what to do with that information but it helps ease his wandering mind.

The lights are dimmed for this time of day, casting feathery shadows across the crystal rimmed glasses that line the bar. The place is empty minus the bartender and a young woman seated properly towards the middle of the counter, sipping a martini drink with her french manicured nails.

He takes a seat a few stools down from her and gives a short knowledgeable smile to the bartender when he’s noticed.

“What can I get you, sir?” The man asks as he wrings a towel in and out of a glass.

“Just give me a shot of the strongest stuff you have,” Jaebum braves, hoping that whatever he takes will work well enough so he doesn’t have to think about stupid Park Jinyoung entering his life once again.

The bartender gives a grunt of confirmation and pulls out what looks to be a bottle of bourbon, filling a shot glass to the brim and sliding it across the counter.

The motion catches the attention of the woman seated down from him, and she chuckles from where she sets her glass on the wooden countertop. “Long day?”

Jaebum turns and regards her petite face, golden skin highlighted by the dark eye makeup and red lipstick she wears beautifully. “It’s going to be.” He takes the glass and throws it back, the brown liquid rushing down his throat. He’s never been one for bourbon, the taste stinging and he bites back a frown. “I’m seeing my ex today for the first time since we separated.”

He says it nonchalantly, just trying to make conversation. It’s a thing most adults can relate to even, and besides, in the end it doesn’t matter because after today he’s likely never going to see this woman again.

The brunette hums, prettily flipping her hair over her shoulder. Perhaps if Jaebum were born in another universe, he would have been born straight and find himself attracted to her.

“Been _there_ before,” she grins. “Would you like to know why I'm drinking?” Jaebum nods, because why not? He's already told her his troubles. She rolls her eyes, “I'm here for my fiance and my soon to be brat of a stepson.”

The older man chuckles, relating to the _brat_ part, but not necessarily the hostility towards the son. But he is curious about these stepchildren from hell types who seem to hate their stepparents, so he indulges in her a little to get the gist of the situation.

“Uh oh, is he mad dad’s getting remarried?”

She scoffs, laughing idly. “Very. We’ve hated each other ever since I stepped foot into his house and took his sweet father from him. But at least the brat’s out of the house and rarely comes home, so he won’t have the chance to ruin my marriage.”

 _Jesus,_ Jaebum thinks. This woman really didn’t like her stepson at all, even went so far as to say she hated him. It doesn’t sit right with him, but he nods anyway. He wonders what kind of guy would marry someone who hates his kid, but it’s likely that the fiance doesn’t even know.

“Well best of luck to you then,” he responds with a fake smile, earning a ”you as well” from her as she sets her glass down and leaves him, black heels clicking across the floor.

There’s a few moments he steals to himself alone, mind finding his way back to Jinyoung. He’s calmed down now, because he’s not _that_ woman at least, dealing with a kid who dislikes her and is disliked in return. The alcohol barely buzzes underneath his skin, but the effect still calms him, and when he thinks he’s ready he throws the barkeep a ten and tells him to keep the change.

With his mind hitting a leveled plateau of clarity, he reaches the elevator just fast enough to shout, “Hey hold the door!” as the golden walls slide past.

He thinks perhaps no one heard him and he’ll just have to take the next one, but a hand from inside the elevator sneaks out and blocks the doors from closing completely, allowing Jaebum to enter with ease.

Jaebum enters with a thanks fired up at the base of his tongue, but when he looks up at the stranger who helped him the world turns on its side, causing his brain to short circuit. He’s left standing unguarded with his mouth hanging open, mirroring the image of the man standing before him.

“Jaebum?” The man asks in obvious shock, confusion in his voice mimicking the one in Jaebum’s for the past couple of weeks.

His voice still sounds the same, deepened only a little with time. It would take Jaebum’s ears deafening to not be able to recognize the sweet honey of that voice, even after sixteen years.

“Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: it was brought to my attention that Bangkok doesn't really get cold in the winter so pardon the innacuracy ! But let's pretend it does so I don't feel like a giant goofball
> 
> Also disclaimer: I researched some into Bangkok's homeless situations but I'm not an expert so what I wrote very likely isn't true or correct in any way I just did it to fit the story


	5. Phase III: The Reunion, Part II

_It wasn’t hard deciding to adopt Kunpimook. The child clung to Jinyoung like a leech in the rain, and whenever he let go the boy whined until Jinyoung picked him up again. Jinyoung realized it might have meant Kunpimook had never had anyone to care for him or show any basic human decency._

_In any case, the remaining days of the shoot were spent with Kunpimook by his side, feeding him, bathing him, and purchasing a few small items of clothing for the time being. He’d grown to care for the boy so deeply in only a short period of time, both out of remorse and burning desire to give him a better life than he was already living._

_The boy still didn’t talk much only saying a few strings of ‘no no no’ when Jinyoung tried to bathe him, but his actions spoke louder than words._

_It wasn’t hard actually adopting Kunpimook either. In fact, it only took a single signature in the nearest Child Protection Services to sign over all parental rights to the boy. Since he was a homeless youth with deceased parents on no other family, Kunpimook technically wasn’t in their system. The CPS worker aiding them looked Kunpimook up in Thailand’s hospital records discovering he was just over one and a half years old, born in early May, 2017._

_He was in fact seven months older than Yugyeom, and even though he was more developed as a child, Jinyoung had no doubt the two would become good brothers to each other._

_The only hard part about taking Kunpimook in was how Jaebum would react to it. It wasn’t that Jinyoung wasn’t going to tell Jaebum about it, it’s just that he was scared Jaebum would say no. They already barely managed one kid as it was, so there was no doubt taking in another would bring some serious setbacks._

_But it was a baby’s life at stake. Jinyoung just wanted to do what was right._

_There was also to fact that in the last few days on his trip when Jinyoung actually gained the courage to tell his husband, Jaebum didn’t answer his phone. It was a little concerning, but Jaebum was usually busy enough that he disregarded his phone completely._

_So, Jinyoung braved an entire flight back to Korea with Kunpimook bouncing on his lap, excited but veins circulating with worry for what Jaebum might say._

_When they arrived on his home soil there was a cab waiting for them, the trip an agonizing forty minutes waiting to get home to see his son and husband._

_He missed them much more than he imagined he would, sleeping patterns disrupted back in Thailand because Jaebum wasn’t clinging to his back every night and Yugyeom didn’t climb out of his crib and snake between them. He missed rocking Yugyeom to sleep, Jaebum’s kisses, and more importantly, just being home._

_“Jaebum, Yugyeom!” He cried animatedly as he swung the door open, mindful of Kunpimook to his side, holding tightly onto his pant leg._

_Immediately down the hallway an excited screech was heard, sending those same butterflies into the pit of Jinyoung’s stomach like he was meeting his lover for the first time. Jaebum rounded the corner, dressed only in his sweats and t-shirt, mouth turned up into a smile so big it could rival the moon._

_With eyes only for Jinyoung, Jaebum grabbed him by the lapels and kissed every inch of his face, hopelessly in love. “Two weeks,” another kiss to the lips. “Is,” kiss. “Too,” kiss. “Long.”_

_Jinyoung swatted his husband away before he could get any more saliva on his cheeks. “I missed you too, Love. Where is Gyeomie?”_

_“He’s taking a nap.” Jaebum didn’t seem to notice the other presence in the room as they first entered, but when Kunpimook tugged on Jinyoung’s jeans, the motion caught Jaebum’s attention. He startled. “Who is that?”_

_Fairing for the worse, Jinyoung began with the easiest of answers, hoping to ease Jaebum into the prospect of another kid. “His name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but I’ve just been calling him Mookie. He’s from Thailand.”_

_“That’s great Jinyoung,” Jaebum nodded, eyes disappearing as he squinted. “But why is he in our living room?”_

_Jinyoung thought it would be best to slowly ease Jaebum into the situation at hand, but his mouth worked faster than his brain did. “Because I’ve adopted him.”_

_Jaebum’s jaw dropped. “You what?!”_

_“Please don’t be mad at me,” he tried on instinct, cursing himself for not having the decency to stop himself from jumping the gun. “He was homeless and had no one to care for him. His parents are dead and he didn’t have a proper meal in god knows how long. No one could take him and I wasn’t going to leave him by himself so I just decided to adopt him.”_

_Jinyoung realized he was rambling, but if he was honest, he just wanted to prolong the inevitable anger that Jaebum was going to direct at him. The younger turned from his lover to scrounge through his bag, pulling out the papers in fine print saying he was now the legal guardian of the baby. He took a chance and glanced to Jaebum’s face, whose own was watching the child before him with shock. Silently, Jaebum stole the papers to read for himself, sighing dramatically when they did in fact say Jinyoung was now his guardian._

_“How could you do this without asking me?” He sounded angry indeed, but not as bad as Jinyoung was bracing for. He hoped it was a good sign, and pressed forward._

_“I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up. We were on a time constraint.”_

_Jaebum must have sensed his seriousness and concern for the before, because the wall of anger he’d built up had fallen down into one of mild irritation. His face went soft. “Jinyoung, I know your heart is in this, but I don’t think we can afford another kid.”_

_“I can pick up more hours. This job was good money too,” Jinyoung rambled, pleading with Jaebum. He was now desperate, trying to find any possible way they could keep the child. And if Jaebum didn’t want him, he didn’t have to do anything for him. Jinyoung would find a way on his own, no matter how hard it would be. “Please Jaebum, he has no one. I know he’ll be a good son.”_

_Letting out a half-snort half-chuckle, Jaebum ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “You know, when I said bring me back something from Thailand, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”_

_“I know but, just look at him.”_

_So Jaebum did. Crouching down to the child’s level, he looked the child in the eyes, watching them expand ever so slightly. The boy was cute, no doubt, but was awfully silent. He hid behind Jinyoung’s legs shyly, but all it had taken was a sweet “hello” and a smile for the child to show himself._

_Kunpimook was still nervous, but stretched a hand out tentatively to brush it against the side of Jaebum’s face. He felt everywhere, and when his hand came to Jaebum’s mouth, the older pretended to devour the child’s fingers with over-amplified eating noises. Kunpimook startled back with a giggle, rows of baby teeth that had fully grown in shining up at Jaebum. Jinyoung realized that is was the first time he’s seen the boy smile._

_"See, he already likes you.” Jinyoung lifted the boy into his arms, Jaebum following the movement. He hit him with his best pout. “Jaebum, please.”_

_Jaebum sighed, a short silence stretching on as Jaebum eyed the two. “Fine," he relented, but stopped Jinyoung from getting too excited. "But if we’re really going to do this, I want it in writing.”_

_Jinyoung halted springing for glee, mindful of the child on his hip and the other thing Jaebum said. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, you’re legally his guardian now. But I want something that says I’m his too,” Jaebum rushed to the kitchen to pull out an older, used pad of paper they kept in there for shopping lists. He began scribbling across the pad before ripping one sheet off and beginning on another, “And the same for you and Yugyeom.”_

_Jinyoung gulped, suddenly feeling wobbly on his feet. It made him nearly tear up at the thought of Jaebum wanting him to be as much of a father to Yugyeom as he wanted to be. “Really?”_

_“Here,” he didn’t respond, determinedly handing Jinyoung a mess of the yellow notepad paper. “Unofficial adoption papers. Emphasis on the unofficial.”_

_Holding the messily inked scrap in his hand, Jinyoung felt himself well up, blinking back the wetness that desperately wanted to fall. This wasn’t just them anymore, this was a family they were going to make together. Because of Korean laws, the two would never be able to adopt of child together. Legally Yugyeom would never be his, and Kunpimook would never be Jaebum’s. But what they were doing, signing away their names on a makeshift adoption paper, felt real. What mattered was what was in their hearts, and in their hearts they were going to be the parents of two little boys._

_“Jaebum, I don’t know what to say.”_

_Chuckling, Jaebum dotted his name with the tip of his pen before sliding it into Jinyoung’s hand. “Don’t say anything, just sign the paper.”_

_Eagerly pressing the pen to the paper, Jinyoung watched in fascination as his name came together next to Jaebum’s so effortlessly. At the same time he finished, a sound came from the hallway between their room and the living room._

_They looked up, taken back when a certain baby walked into the room, wobbling still on his chubby legs. Yugyeom wasn’t as equipped on his feet like Kunpimook was, still having to hold himself up against various objects around the house._

_Kunpimook noticed Yugyeom as well, so Jinyoung propped the boy down on the floor so they could see each other face to face._

_“Yugyeomie, say hi to Mookie, he’s going to be staying with us for a while.”_

_Jinyoung wanted the two to like each other so badly, worried that either one might have done something the other wouldn’t like and scare them away from each other._

_But it didn’t seem to be the case when Kunpimook slipped out of Jinyoung’s hold, bounding up to the younger baby with his hands in his mouth. Jaebum crouched down beside Yugyeom while Jinyoung watched, the babies drifting into each other’s space._

_“Mookie, can you say Yugyeomie?”_

_It took one finger to the nose to have Yugyeom laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, Kunpimook studying the younger like a newfound answer to life._

_“Gyeomie!” He said, pointing his finger at Yugyeom’s bouncing form._

_Both Jinyoung and Jaebum had never worn bigger smiles._

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung, while lips parted on a question he doesn’t even have, still looks impossibly young and radiant. The signs of aging are there, a few wrinkles here and there, the fat of his cheeks all but gone, and there are a couple noticeable grays, but he still looks as good as the day Jaebum first met him. He doesn't say anything as he's lost in the jolt of the moment, too busy scanning Jinyoung's face like he's trying to compare it to before.

And dammit, Jaebum loses all the things he stored in his mind in prep for their meeting. He was nervous sure, but he didn’t expect to just bump into each other in an elevator, or be blindsided by Jinyoung’s timeless good looks.

Jinyoung doesn’t seem to know what to say either, awkwardly gawking at Jaebum like he’s grown another head. The doors close as they begin navigating through the hotel, and Jaebum finally gets his brain in check, first noticing the very familiar young and petite figure standing with Jinyoung on her arm. He recognizes the woman from the bar, titling her head at him, and then what she said to him in confidence clicks. His heart sinks.

“Oh,” Jaebum says to her, unsteadiness evident in his voice, only one thing coming to his mind because he knows what this means. “This is your finance?”

She nods puzzledly, and even though Jaebum and Jinyoung have been separated for years and he knew there was a slim chance things would ever go back to the way they were, the rest of his heart breaks just a little.

Jinyoung, confused by their interaction and by Jaebum’s mere presence alone, gulps audibly, fiery eyes never straying from his. “Jaebum, what are you doing here?”

Jaebum blanks at his ex’s uneasy tone, because why is Jinyoung asking that question? “The same reason you’re here, for parents weekend.”

“Wait, did Bambam call you?” Jinyoung’s voice still conveys a pitch of uncertainty, genuinely without a clue as to what’s happening.

“No, no,” Jaebum informs, tension building in the air as the elevator passes the second floor. He tries to hold his trembling hands together but they still shake without his permission, anxiety building as Jinyoung continues to stare. “I’m here for Yugyeom.”

The gasp Jinyoung lets out eclipses the entire four by seven foot area. His hand comes to rest on his chest, right above his heart like it’s going to burst any minute. “Yugyeom goes here too?”

It’s in that moment that everything that Jinyoung’s been saying finally makes sense. The way he was shocked to see Jaebum, like he never thought he would in a million years. The way his skin seemed to turn to ice as they watched each other, and the confusion clear as day.

Neither Bambam nor Yugyeom told Jinyoung he would be there.

It takes Jaebum everything in him not to laugh hysterically at the turn of events, feeling played by a pair of demonic eighteen year olds, hell bent on making his life difficult. He doesn’t want to scare Jinyoung off, letting out an understanding sigh as he closes his eyes.

“You had no idea I would be here, did you?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows scrunch together as he squints across the elevator, the question serving to only confuse him further. “Of course not, Jaebum. We haven’t spoken since…” He trails off, wrists circling in the air to indicate the time of their separation without actually putting it into words.

The lift dings to the third floor, Jaebum suddenly finding himself not anxious or worried, but full of irritation and anger. He chuckles to himself and grits his teeth in annoyance at his two real life demons, ignoring the looks of the two opposite of him when the elevator lands on the fourth floor and opens with a low sound.

“You know,” he starts, hands in his pockets regarding Jinyoung one last time before stepping out. Neither follow, meaning their room must be on a higher floor. “I’ve never thought about hitting my kids before. But now, I’m really considering it. I’ll see you later Jinyoung.”

The doors start closing, Jinyoung’s disorientated figure disappearing behind the metal contraption, his voice sounding out a, “Wha-” before he’s gone completely, leaving Jaebum alone to fume in the hallway.

Anger seeping into his bones, Jaebum purses his lips when he reaches the door to his room, the only thing on his mind being _must kill._

There’s noises of laughter and screaming behind the door, and he’s ready for that all to end as he crosses in and slams the door. He faces the scene before him, hands strategically placed on his hips to indicate his annoyance.

Bambam and Yugyeom are in the kitchen area making a mess and Jackson sits on the couch, smiling blinding as he chats with a familiar face Jaebum hasn’t seen in awhile. The main room falls into silence when he clears his throat, stepping around to stand in front of the couches so he can face everyone in the room -Yugyeom, Bambam, Jackson, and one Mark Tuan.

“So, who wants to tell me what's going on?”

They must sense his irritation, ignoring his question as the tension in the room heightens. The other four glance around at each other for some sort of answer.

In the end it's Yugyeom who answers. “Dad, what are you talking about?”

Right, so they’re going to play dumb. Jaebum sees how it is. “What am I talking about?” He asks incredulously, pointing towards the door with his arm raised. “I just bumped into Park Jinyoung in the elevator, and guess what? He had no idea that I would be here. Care to explain why?”

The silence deafens.

“You saw dad already?” Bambam gasps, eyes wide.

“Mhm,” Jaebum confirms with a shake of his head. “He looked at me like I had just killed someone.”

The eyes of the room wander, an eerie quietness wafting until Jackson finds Mark’s gaze and gestures to the door. “Well, this really seems like a conversation you guys should have alone, so Mark and I are just gonna leave for a bit.”

Jackson tugs Mark up to stand with him, laughing awkwardly. But Jaebum stops them with his hand. “Uh no. You two sit down. You’re all accomplices here, because you all know something I don’t. And I want to know what that is and why you’re lying to us.”

Jackson and Mark sit back down, and Jaebum realizes he’s maybe making a not-so-good impression on Mark after all these years. He hasn’t even given him a proper hello, but they’ll have time to catch up once everything is sorted out. This is more important.

“Hyung.” Comes from Bambam, crossing back into the room to sit on the backrest of the couch behind Mark. “Dad is getting married.”

Jaebum just looks at his son and scoffs. “Yes, I know.”

“He told you?!”

“No, Yugyeom-ah, his fiance did.”

“Wait,” Bambam’s eyes widen in horror and then he and Yugyeom are turning to peer at an unsuspecting Mark, who’s pointedly ignoring them. “Jisoo is here!?”

But the holes burning into the back of his head by the college students finally gets Mark to break, huffing a breath of innocence before facing them. “Look, I already lied to your dad about Yugyeom, so to keep my conscience evened out I didn’t tell you about Jisoo coming.”

So Jisoo is her name. Well it fits, it’s young and cute, just like her. Too young, in fact. She looked like she hasn’t even hit thirty yet, and it’s a wonder in itself that Jinyoung went for her. Perhaps his type has changed, and he’s into much younger people now. In which case, Jaebum shouldn’t have even bothered to try.

There was also the fact that she was a girl, and the last time he checked, Jinyoung was gay. Well, Jinyoung never said anything about his sexuality directly, he’d just assumed. But it looked like he was wrong, and he would never match up to the charms of a busty twenty-something. If he was disappointed, he tried not to show it.

Yugyeom falls back against his seat on the couch while Bambam grunts and throws his face in his hands. Whether they like her or not (and judging by the conversation he had with her earlier they didn’t), there was still no reason to be acting like it was the end of the world.

“Why does it matter if Jisoo is here?” He asks, arms moving to cross his front.

Bambam stands up from the back of the couch. “Because she’s Cruella De Vil, hyung. Dad can’t marry her.”

Jaebum recalls what this _Jisoo_ told him before, when she admitted her and her soon to be stepson butted heads. She was talking about Bambam, his son, the whole time. She called him a brat, said she hated him, and was happy he was gone, insinuating that he was ruining her life. He knew at the time her words didn’t set well with him, but now that he knows she was talking about his kid, the anger that was slowing dissipating flares up again. Cruella De Vil indeed.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom continues, standing to join Bambam. “And the only way he’ll stop from marrying her is if he realizes he’s still in love with you.”

Much like before, Jaebum blanks, not quite believing what he’s hearing. “Wait a minute, hold up.” Yugyeom’s words are like an arrow in his heart, still beating softly through the prick of a needle.

It comes to him slowly, why everyone was acting weird and lied to him. “Are you trying to... set me up with your father?”

Yugyeom shrugs in innocence. “Well…”

“And you two knew about this?” He points at Jackson and Mark, who had remained silent in hopes that the accusing finger would not point in their direction. Their eyes are solemn but unafraid, looking to the boys before finding Jaebum’s.

“I’m sorry Jaebum, it was just a really sweet idea, trying to get the family back together,” Jackson adds with a pout.

Jaebum drops his shoulders, finding it hard to be mad anymore. He glances around at his boys, whose youthful faces ooze innocence and longing, a longing for their lives to be the way they were before. And he gets it, he does. There’s nothing he’s wanted more in the world than to be able to turn back the clock and fix things, for him and Jinyoung to have made it work and been great parents to their kids. So he understands the sentiment, as he too has deeply wanted his own parents to be alive and with him as well.

“It was really sweet,” Jaebum affirms, anger receding as he finally understands the point in everything. He pulls a chair up to the coffee table, signalling for Yugyeom and Bambam to take a seat on the other sofa, as they’re about to have an important talk he doesn’t want them to forget. “But you guys have to understand that it’s been sixteen years. Whether or _not_ we still have feelings for each other doesn’t matter anymore. He’s getting married, and you shouldn’t meddle in his life like this. If Jinyoung is truly happy, then we have no place to come between him and his happiness.”

“But-”

“No buts. You’re all going to drop this for the sake of a normal weekend, understood?”

There’s a round of disappointed grunts around the room, each more annoyed than the last. But they agree, which is a start. No one seems to like Jisoo or the impending marriage, but it’s none of their business to mess it up. Jisoo still doesn’t sit well with him, and there’s nothing saying he can’t be petty or show his distaste for her now that he knows she hates his son, but it’s up to Jinyoung to realize it too.

The tension in the room has dropped significantly, replaced by an air of discontent. Jaebum loves his sons to death, but he’s putting his foot down because he doesn’t want to see either of them get hurt.

A harsh rasp at the door startles them all, knocking Jaebum out of his thoughts. He isn’t expecting anyone, peering around the room to see if anyone else was. No one makes a move to grab it, so Jaebum figures it must be the hotel staff and stands to grab it.

But before he can get to the door, a muffled but booming voice dances from behind the wood.

“Im Jaebum! I know you’re in there! I got your room number from the concierge now open up!”

 _Oh shit,_ he thinks, brain on autodrive, everyone in the room standing on their feet in alarm when Jinyoung’s voice rings out, long away from home but still dripping with satoori.

And because Jaebum’s brain is working on overdrive and he’s filled with thoughts of just wanting to get everything over with, he opens the door despite Bambam’s protests in his ear.

Bambam races to the door to try and stop him, panic evident in his voice. He collides into Jaebum’s back in the same moment Jinyoung stomps into the room, and everything seems to come to a standstill.

“Im Jaebum what is going o-” Jinyoung’s words die in his throat as he gawks at the second person standing before him, cowering behind Jaebum. A tiny gasp escapes his mouth. “Bambam? What are you doing here? You know who this is?”

The kid removes himself from Jaebum’s back, looking guilt-stricken and a little terrified. “Um, I can explain.”

But before Bambam can manage another syllable, Jinyoung’s spotting the rest of their cast of characters on the other side of the room, shyly looking anywhere else.

“Mark?” Jinyoung notices first, lounging on one of the two couches next to a familiar mop of brown hair from years past.

The American gulps. “I can also explain.”

But Jinyoung isn’t having it, there’s too much going on and too many people he knows that he couldn’t imagine being in the same room again with. “Is that Jackson Wang? He’s here too?”

“Hey Jinyoung,” the man in question waves cutely, like he’s trying to help ease the tense situation. “Long time no see.”

Jinyoung isn’t amused, face still molded into uncertainty.

This isn’t at all the way Jaebum thought this meeting was going to go when the kids had first pitched the idea of them all getting together. In their scenario, Jinyoung knew of his presence at parents weekend, and no one was lying to anyone. It was to just be civil, not how it is now with Jinyoung standing unbelieving of what’s going on.

“Great, Mark, Jackson, Jaebum and Bambam,” Jinyoung exasperatingly says next, hands coming to sit on his hips, nails digging into the hem of his black slacks. “Is there anyone else I’m missing?” His eyes fall onto the other side of the couch where another familiar brunette sits rather terrified. “Oh, hi Chris.”

Jaebum’s head snaps over to his youngest. “ _Chris_? You still haven’t told him?”

“Tell me what?” It’s Jinyoung’s turn to snap his head in Jaebum’s direction, sounding even more nervous than before. He’s on the verge of breaking, eyes searching the faces of the five other men before landing on Bambam, but speaking to everyone. “What is going on here? Someone please tell me why I feel like I’ve suddenly been transported back to 2017.”

“I can explain,” Yugyeom, the least expecting person, peeps from the couch as he stands up to face Jinyoung. He nervously wrings his hands together, and even though he’s the tallest in the room, he suddenly looks so much smaller. It’s easy to forget that he is the youngest, afterall. “Just please don’t look at me any differently, okay?”

Jinyoung’s previously hard glare softens into something attune to worry -not worry for himself, but worry for Yugyeom. “Why would I look at you any different?”

“Because I’m not Chris,” Yugyeom says after a deep breath. He’s scared, Jaebum can tell. He’s spent so many years with the boy that he knows the signs. He wants to hold onto his son in comfort and do all this for him, but it’s something he has to do for himself. “That was just a fake name Bambam made up so I wouldn’t have to tell you who I really was.”

When Jinyoung doesn’t respond, eyes wide and skin turning a shade of white, Yugyeom continues on, ignoring the look he’s receiving in anticipation from the other man.

“It’s me, Yugyeom.”

The room falls silent, tension having risen to the brim, so thick it was becoming hard to breath regularly. Or maybe because everything was finally happening. The tiny little hitch in Jinyoung’s breath is amplified tenfold by the silence, as if someone was holding a megaphone to his mouth.

“Yugyeom?” He gasps, eyes raking over every inch of the man’s face, still unable to process what’s just been told to him. “I-I don’t understand. The whole time in LA, you were pretending to be someone else?”

Jaebum’s mind does a double take, because what? Neither of them had ever mentioned meeting

Jinyoung in LA. They talked about speaking with him, but it was under the pretext that it had been on the phone through facetime. “Woah, woah, woah,” he says, spinning to face Yugyeom, seeing red at the new coverup. “You went to LA without my permission?”

Yugyeom blanches, flinching back like he’d been burned. But he quickly rights himself, not wanting to have this conversation right now. “Because I knew you’d never let me go!”

“Of course I wouldn’t let you go alone! You’re barely eighteen! LA is halfway across the globe you shouldn’t have-”

“Dad?” Bambam’s voice quivers, interrupting Jaebum’s fatherly rant, sending shock waves into him as his parental fight or flight instincts kick in. Jaebum looks to Bambam but realizes he wasn’t calling out for him, and then sees what he’s referring to.

Jinyoung has backed himself against the wall during their brief argument, distancing himself from the situation as he watches on with a hand over his mouth in awe, eyes alert. He looks so much younger in this state of realization, open and raw. Maybe because Jaebum still cares for Jinyoung or because he’s truly worried he’s going to faint, he rushes to the actor’s side in haste, an apology and some sort of explanation on his tongue.

But then suddenly Jinyoung is brushing past him, ignoring his stretched out hand of comfort in order to sit on the couch opposite of Mark and Jackson, head in his hands. No one moves, too afraid that any sudden motion will cause Jinyoung’s brain to explode.

“Hyung…” Yugyeom breathes out shakily, causing Jinyoung’s head to shoot up. He follows Yugyeom’s movements as the younger sits next to him, thighs barely brushing. He angles himself a little farther, still close, but not enough to startle his dad away. “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“Then why did you? Why couldn’t you just tell me who you were?”

Yugyeom’s eyes fall to the nervous tugging of his hands, embarrassed and shameful now that he’s finally telling Jinyoung everything. He’s still so small, barely of adult age, so young and unsure.

“I just thought you would have forgotten about me.”

Jinyoung is taken back, watching the boy before him so scared that he’d forgotten him. But everyone knows that’s far from true. Like Jaebum had thought always of Bambam, Jinyoung had never forgotten the one who had made him into the father he was now.

“Yugyeomie,” the older chokes out, eyes brimming with tears as the lifts his son’s head up to look at him, really look at him for the first time in sixteen years. There are four pairs of eyes on them, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Yugyeom to know that he’s wrong. Yugyeom’s brown irises are glossy as well, searching Jinyoung’s like his life depends on it.

“I could never forget you,” he dabs the tears staining his son’s face. “You were my first baby.” He stops to pull him into a fierce hug when Yugyeom’s face breaks into a shy smile. Jinyoung mirrors it as he clings to his boy, emotions of love and sadness washing over him like a hurricane breaking onto the shore. Yugyeom clings back just as hard if not harder, tucking himself into Jinyoung’s neck and saturating his skin. Not that Jinyoung minded.

“Aigoo, you’re so so big now,” the older laughs into his hair, causing Yugyeom to smile even wider. “What has your dad been feeding you all these years?”

They break apart and glance at Jaebum watching from the side, who’d also been chuckling softly to himself. It already started to feel normal, like it was before.

Suddenly Jinyoung pats the side of the couch on his empty side, gesturing for Bambam to join them. When he does, Jinyoung wraps his arms around his two sons, holding them close as their heads collide in the center.

“God,” he sniffles, but doesn’t break his own happy visage. “I can’t believe you two are together again. I can’t believe all of us are in the same room right now.”

Jaebum watches the picturesque scene before him of Jinyoung embracing their sons, having to blink back tears. He looks around, still not quite believing of it either. His kids, his ex, his best friend, and his ex’s best friend all together like nothing had happened. It takes Jaebum back to those days before everything fell through, when he and Jinyoung would take care of the boys together, Jackson coming around occasionally to babysit (trying to teach them chinese curse words along the way), and Mark visiting from the states when Jinyoung was having particularly troubling times with work.

He wants their much awaited reunion to continue, to last a lifetime if it meant being happy like this as they all familiarize themselves with each other again, but Jaebum also needs to talk with Jinyoung about everything. Their conversation in the elevator didn’t suffice, and he doesn’t want to leave it at that.

“Hey boys, why don’t you guys give me and your dad some time to talk to each other alone, yeah?”

Jinyoung doesn’t look like he wants to let go, but sighs dejectedly, knowing that there’s still so much to talk about, and it has to happen eventually. He resigns, patting the two on the back to signal them to get up. They do well to follow his orders, giving Jinyoung one last hug before departing.

Jaebum gives them each a squeeze on the arm, turning to face the other three. As much as he loves Jackson and Mark, he’d rather speak to Jinyoung completely alone, away from prying eyes and questions.

He clears his throat and throws a pointed look at the two when neither get the hint to leave. It must click then, because Jackson is snapping into action and tugging Mark up by the arm.

“Right, Mark. Let’s leave the former lovebirds alone to _talk_.” He throws Jaebum an obvious wink, throwing his arm over Mark’s shoulder as he lead them to the door. If Jaebum wasn’t in front of so many witnesses, Jackson would have been in the ground by now. “See you later,” the chinese man sing-songs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jaebum’s face heats up and he notices a familiar red tint to Jinyoung’s ears, but wonders if he’s imagined it.

When the door is closed and the former husbands are finally alone, Jaebum sits on the couch directly opposite of Jinyoung, suddenly at a loss of what to say. He had everything planned out exactly, but now that Jinyoung’s actually here, it’s like someone’s shaken his etch-a-sketch mind, leaving it a white blank space.

Luckily, Jinyoung seems to know what to say, as he speak first with awe in his tone.

“I still can’t believe they found each other. I knew there was chance they mind run into each other, or you, but Seoul isn’t a small place.” He catches Jaebum’s eyes, just watching for perhaps the first time since the separation.

It sends a chill down Jaebum’s spine, feeling scrutinized again like he grew a third head. But at the same time, Jinyoung is actually making ways to talk to him, and Jaebum revels in the attention he’s been without for so long.

“I’m glad they did,” Jaebum admits, knowing that their arrangement was put in place for exactly to opposite. “They really deserved to grow up together but… I think they’ll be okay.” Even though he’ll always feel regret over their choices and their stubbornness to communicate, Jaebum pushes past it in order to not bring the mood of the weekend down.

It’s slightly awkward trying to get back into the feeling of speaking to each other again, Jaebum searching for something else to say.

“How are you, Jinyoung?” He asks curiously, trouble searching for anything else to fill the unknown, but not unpleasant feeling in the air. “You’re a big name actor now, I’m glad you finally got to do what you dreamed of.”

Jinyoung must not have been expecting him to say that, sitting in mild shock. Though they’ve been separated for years, Jaebum has somewhat kept up with Jinyoung’s career. Occasionally he’ll pull him up on IMDB, and if anything new comes out, he’ll steal time to himself to watch whatever show or movie it was. He always felt immense pride watching Jinyoung act, and the sentiment never dissipated.

Jinyoung smiles softly, and though he has wrinkles in places he never did before, his eye whiskers still shine brighter than any star Jaebum’s ever seen. It takes his breath away even after all these years, and Jaebum knows that deep, deep down, he still cares so greatly for the man before him. The love is still there, holding itself back. Jinyoung doesn’t feel the same anymore -evident by his impending marriage- but at least Jaebum isn’t in denial. He can admit it to himself, even if he knows nothing will come of it.

“Thank you, but I’m far from a big name,” Jinyoung says, the faint blush Jaebum assumed he was imagining still painting his cheeks. “I’m doing good. How about you? Mr. Bigshot photographer. I see your pictures in all the American magazines, you know.”

It’s Jaebum’s turn to turn red, ducking his head down in attempts to hide it. He doesn’t do a good job because he hears Jinyoung laugh at him almost fondly, something he hasn’t heard in awhile. “I’ve been good,” he searches for the words, but can only come up with a few. “Yugyeom was an angsty teenager but other than that…”

He trails off to watch Jinyoung nod fondly, grinning softly at the other. “You look good, Jinyoung.”

“Says you,” he chuckles. “You and your perfect skin haven’t aged a day in sixteen years.”

If Jaebum’s heart rate spikes at Jinyoung’s words, no one has to know but him. “Hey, stop. I’m an old man now.”

Jinyoung’s face falls slightly, mouth morphing into a straight line. But he says playfully, “I’m nine months younger than you. If you’re an old man, what does that make me?”

The fact that Jinyoung can still feel playful like this with him, like they’re twenty again and chatting with each other about nothing and everything, makes it seem like everything is going to be okay. The awkward tension is now all but gone, soaked back into the wounds that are still opened but steadily being stitched closed.

“That makes you a younger old man,” Jaebum jokes, biting his bottom lip to keep his smile from splitting his face in half. Jinyoung laughs again, and Jaebum wants to record the sound and play it back forever. “Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. I’m really happy for you.”

Jinyoung widens his eyes, full of an emotion Jaebum can’t place. It’s like he completely forgot his fiance was in the same hotel as them. “Oh. Yeah, thanks. Have you never…?”

Jaebum knows what he means. “Nah, I’ve never found the right time. Yugyeom’s the only guy in my life. And I guess Bambam now, too.”

“That’s sweet,” the younger before him comments. “But speaking of Jisoo, I should really go try to explain all this to her.”

Jaebum finds his jaw clenching without his permission at the sound of her name. Partly out of jealousy, but mostly due to the way she’s spoken about their son. He hides it well though, replacing it with a fake smile that Jinyoung doesn’t seem to see through.

“Of course,” Jaebum starts, standing with Jinyoung and leading him to the door. But there’s one more thing he needs to say. “Jinyoung-ah,” he calls, name rolling off his tongue so easily, like muscle memory. Jinyoung faces him once more, a foot of space between them, having to look up slightly from their centimeter height difference. “I know there’s been a lot of things we messed up in the past, but let’s look past our differences for the boys, yeah? This weekend means a lot to them, and I want us to be okay.” Jaebum stretches out his hand, in hopes they can compromise and agree to come together.

“We are okay.” Jinyoung understands, meeting Jaebum halfway and giving a hearty shake.

It’s the first time the two have had physical contact in years, but the fire that was there before ignites against Jaebum’s skin as the flames lick up his arms. He lets go quickly to get rid of the feeling, and if Jinyoung notices, he forgoes saying anything.

With a last tight-lipped smile, Jinyoung waves goodbye and grabs the handle. When the door opens however, the two are met with four startled pairs of eyes, trying to look like they didn’t just have their ears pressed to the door. At least the kids have the decency to look embarrassed, meanwhile Jackson and Mark are just smiling like they haven’t just been caught eavesdropping.

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum, one hand on his hip, grinning. “They’re your kids, you deal with them.”

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Jaebum wonders how they could fall together so easy, like nothing had happened.

It was going to be an interesting weekend.


	6. Phase IV: Sabotage

_Jaebum continuously took pictures of the two baby boys that now filled the small gap in his life he never even thought was missing._

_He posed them under the one lamp they managed to buy when they’d moved in together -small, dim, and nothing compared to the lighting of professional shots. He managed to secure a few cheap blankets to use as backgrounds that contrasted against the babies just beautifully. Even though it wasn’t perfect, it was enough for Jaebum, and more than enough for the boys._

_Anytime they went to the park closest by their home, Jaebum’s camera was always tugged out, capturing every moment. When Nora bothered to leave their closet -her own personal room- and play with the boys, it was captured. Even when the boys slept soundly in Yugyeom’s bed (as they were still saving up for Mookie’s own), the small ‘click’ of the Canon could be heard from the warm glow of the living room where Jinyoung would be, lounging usually from his long train rides across the country for work._

_He wanted to capture every moment, every tooth lost, every word spoken and step taken, as a reminder to him how beautiful children really were. He would use it in the future as blackmail of course, because by then his sons would be angsty and full of teenage hormones ready to drive anyone crazy._

_On one such occasion, Jaebum had even asked his good friend Jackson to keep the memory of their time in a photo, like a family image for a Christmas card -just minus the Christmas._

_Jinyoung had found it cheesy, but was happy to play along as it made Jaebum happy, getting to preserve the family he never had. Jackson was generous enough to go along with it too, though he knew next to nothing about cameras, compensated by the promise of taking his “nephews” out for a night on the town._

_They found an empty picnic table at the park and situated themselves, Yugyeom in Jinyoung's lap and Kunpimook insisting on sitting atop Jaebum's shoulders. Jaebum had nudged Jinyoung's thigh with his own and felt breathless as Jinyoung gazed up at him with sparkles in his eyes. And when it came down to the final shutter of the camera after a dozen attempts to keep the boys from grabbing at each other, Jaebum's heart filled with warmth looking at the perfect picture of his perfect family._

_The babies had become fast friends, brothers thrown together by the most unfortunate of events. Yugyeom had taken strongly to Kunpimook faster than either Jaebum or Jinyoung had expected, and Kunpimook, being several months older, had already taken to the big brother role he was to fulfill. He watched silently over Yugyeom, who had just begun to walk, handed him toys when he was antsy, and shared his animal crackers when Yugyeom ran out.  
             
__Yugyeom in turn had latched onto Kunpimook like a leech, following the older everywhere as he got better on his feet. Kunpimook had been silent when Jinyoung first took him in, and him and Jaebum had feared he’d never learned to speak, being on the streets for so long. But the longer Kunpimook stayed with them, the easier it got for him to open up.  
             
__And open up he did. What Jinyoung and Jaebum had originally feared was quickly put to rest when Kunpimook was given apple juice and a few cookies. He began blabbering on and on, incoherent speech in Thai, but a wonderful array of words –for an almost two year old. And as Kunpimook started to develop his Korean and understandings, so did Yugyeom. It a few short months the boy had gone from whining and crying ‘mama’ to distinguishing the household objects in their apartment._  
             
_The two children were becoming a staple in each other’s lives, growing closer each second they spent together. And even though the beginning had been a time of perfect harmony, as time went on, the same could not be same for Jaebum and Jinyoung._  
  
 _It had all started when Jaebum lost his job at the pharmacy. The company had gone belly up, paying too much for their supplies and losing too many customers. Loyalties did not save the owners, and it could not save Jaebum’s job no matter how much his bosses loved him._  
  
 _He decided not to tell Jinyoung at first, optimistic that he would find another job, something small that paid minimum wage- within the week. That was crack number one in the fabric of their relationship. When he was supposed to be out working he was building his resume, applying everywhere he could with hopes that someone would hire him. He took his camera out those nights when he wandered Seoul, taking every picture he could and filling his portfolio with more of his work. He sent those into agencies, newspapers, and advertising firms, anyone who was willing to hire a poor young struggling father of two._  
  
 _One week turned into two. And two turned into four before Jaebum could even blink. Nothing in Seoul was hiring apparently, deep in what the government was calling another “recession”. All the while he had been lying to Jinyoung about what he was doing, and had no way to pay his share of the rent and utilities._  
  
 _He had planned to tell Jinyoung when he got home after a particularly grueling night of shops closing in his face, but what he came home to told him he didn’t have to._  
  
 _Jinyoung stood against the kitchen counter with his lips pulled into a frown, and Jaebum held his breath as his arms crossed. “I went by the pharmacy earlier. I couldn’t sleep, so I thought it might be nice if I brought you something to eat.” The tone of his voice was laced with disdain, anger held at bay for the time being. “Come to find out, the pharmacy closed weeks ago and you’ve been lying to me this whole time.”_  
  
 _Jaebum’s veins filled with an icy dread. “Jinyoung-ah I-“_  
  
 _“You have to know how this looks, right?” Jinyoung asked, the last syllable breaking. Jaebum looked closer in the dim lighting and finally noticed Jinyoung was hiding behind glossy eyes. “You leave every night to go to a job you don’t even have, and you lie about it to me.”_  
  
 _It was then that Jaebum pieced together what Jinyoung was hinting at, breath hitching in his throat. “Jinyoung wait-“_  
  
 _“Im Jaebum if you’re cheating on me I will not hesitate to find the nearest blunt object and smash it into your face.”_  
 _“_  
 _Jinyoungie please listen to me,” Jaebum tried, rushing to his husband to take their hands together in reassurance. His mind whirled, searching for every apology for making Jinyoung believe such a thing. “I would never, ever do anything like that to you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the pharmacy, I was embarrassed and thought I would have had another job after.” He paused to catch his breath, peering down at Jinyoung, whose icy stare stoked the fire pit of fear in his soul. “I was stupid and you have every reason to be mad at me, but I’m not cheating on you. I love you so much Jinyoungie, you have to believe me, please.”_  
  
 _Jinyoung scoffed, ripping his hands from Jaebum’s. “Then why are you out every night, then? What could you possibly be doing at this time of night if not spending it with someone else?”_  
  
 _“I’ve been out trying to find a job,” he pleaded, trying to make Jinyoung understand. “I can only work nights based on our schedules, so I’ve been tracing the city for places that would work. I’ve also been updating my portfolio while I’m out there and sending it to more places.” Jinyoung still looked unconvinced, but at least the dampness had faded from his eyes, leaving a tired glow. “You can ask Jackson, he’s been helping me most nights.”_  
  
 _“Jinyoung,” Jaebum pressed forward without permission, taking it as an okay when Jinyoung made no move to stop him. His hands lifted and found the smooth planes of his husband’s cheeks, sticky from the tears he had shed before. “I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you.”_  
  
 _Without another word Jaebum shifted his face mere millimeters away from Jinyoung’s, capturing the younger’s lips when he didn’t pull away. Though their lips mixed together, Jinyoung had held back as Jaebum poured his soul into the kiss, only finding himself pressing back as Jaebum pulled away._  
  
 _“But you did hurt me.” Jinyoung removed Jaebum’s hands and held them beneath his, trying to maintain a clear face as they watched each other. “I believe you, and I love you, but you did hurt me.” He cleared his throat, “You lied to me. In a marriage you’re not supposed to keep things from each other. Especially things like this.”_  
 _“_  
 _I’m sorry,” Jaebum gulped, lips wobbling in fear that this was their end._  
  
 _Jinyoung in returned brushed Jaebum’s sweaty bangs back and out of his eyes, thumbing over the poreless skin of his face. “I know you are,” he said softly, the same voice he used on the boys when tucking them into bed. “And I’m sorry you lost your job, but you should have told me. I forgive you, but I just need some time before I can trust you again.”_  
  
 _It wasn’t what Jaebum expected to hear, but he was in no place to fight it. He fucked up in the worst of ways, and if Jinyoung needed time to trust him again, he’d give the man all the time in the world._  
  
 _“I can um, go stay with Jackson, if you want.”_  
  
 _Jinyoung threw him a confused look, brows scrunching together like Jaebum had spoken another language. “What are you talking about? You’re staying right here with me and our kids. The last thing we need to do is fight and separate.” Jaebum’s jaw dropped, watching as Jinyoung left his side and extended his hand. “Now come to bed, and we’ll see how things go in the morning.”_  
  
 _It seemed too easy, like Jinyoung was forgoing a punishment Jaebum rightfully deserved. It sat uneasy in the pit of his stomach, but at least Jinyoung wasn’t pushing him away, and would try to rebuild their trust again._  
  
 _But he was naïve in thinking everything would be okay._  


* * *

 

 

The first day of parent’s weekend starts bright and early that Friday morning, a wonderfully packed schedule of events intended to share the culture of the university with the students’ mothers and fathers.

First up on the schedule was a grand cookout a day ahead of the biggest baseball game of the season. It was a chance for the families to get to know each other and enjoy a nice day out before the actual activities began. Jaebum had reserved a spot in the school’s stadium parking lot to set up a truck and his grill, along with the other hundreds of families who brought theirs to do the same.

Jaebum, along with Jackson (who had better barbecue skills), set up the equipment ahead of the actual event, and were getting ready for the rest to join them. Since it was everyone else’s first time visiting the college campus, Bambam and Yugyeom took Jinyoung, Mark, and Jisoo on a quick tour. They gave the trio a glance into their dorm, their classes, the gym, and Yugyeom’s dance studio.

Speaking of Jisoo, she took the news quite well when Jinyoung informed her of everything. She was shocked to hear that Jaebum, the man from the bar, was once married to her fiance and they shared a life together in Seoul before he came to America. She was equally shocked to find out that in addition to Bambam, Jinyoung had another son with said ex-husband that he never told her about. And that his other son was the boy who came the one weekend months ago and claimed to be someone else.

She was confused a little, but seemed mostly irritated now that there was more than just Bambam to deal with this weekend. On the other hand, Bambam and Yugyeom were just as annoyed that Jinyoung brought Jisoo and she would spend the entire weekend ruining what they had spent months building up to.

But they were also smug, because with Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Jisoo all in the same place, it meant the opportunity for conversation that would make Jisoo feel completely uncomfortable. Yugyeom could just pull out the, “So when did you guys fall in love?” conversation and get on Jisoo’s nerves in less than a nanosecond.

 In any way, she looks to be already dreading their interactions, as the fake smile is evident when they end the tour and join Jaebum and Jackson.

“How’s the campus?” Jaebum asks when the five situate themselves at the table set up next to his truck. He flips the steaks he and Jackson have been working on for the past ten minutes, listening to the low sizzle the action lets out.

“It’s very picturesque,” comes from Jinyoung, who’s settled his hands in his lap. It’s become a lot like muscle memory talking to each other during the past few hours; like the last sixteen years never happened in the first place, and there was never something to wedge a gap between them. Jinyoung turns his attention from his lap up to Jaebum. “Since when did you know how to cook?”

Jaebum has to hold back a laugh. He only knows two or three dishes at best, but Jinyoung’s words take him back to a time when Jinyoung was the masterchef and Jaebum could only boil water. But before he can say anything, Jackson s bursting out loud.

“This guy? Know how to cook? Please, I’m the five-star chef here, right Mark?”

Mark, who was previously staring at Yugyeom and Bambam doing tricks with a butter knife and not listening, watches Jackson silently without a clue to what he’s referring to. “Sure, Jackson,” he says, never knowing himself if Jackson was a good cook or not.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung continues, returning his attention back to Jaebum. “Good cook or not, thank you for inviting us to spend the weekend with you guys.”

Jaebum just brushes the comment aside. It’s no chore to have everyone together again and to help lead the weekend. In fact Jaebum wishes he could do more (now and in the future). “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he admits as Jackson nudges him away from the grill and in the direction of the drink table. “No matter what, we’re still a family. And besides, this gives Jisoo a chance to spend time with the boys.”

The woman in question looks up from her phone at the same time Jaebum catches both Bambam and Yugyeom rolling their eyes. She’s puzzled by his response it seems, either that or she’s remembering what she told Jaebum before at the bar and wondering why he hasn’t told Jinyoung yet. Or both.

“Of course,” she says, mouth forming a straight line. “This weekend will let us get more acquainted with each other, right Yugyeom-ah?” Her tone conveys nothing but false excitement, one that goes directly over Jinyoung’s head. For added emphasis she pinches Yugyeom’s cheek and tugs the side of his face.

Yugyeom’s face falls instantly from the smug sneer he was sporting, now glaring openly at his soon-to-be stepmom. Jaebum senses the tension immediately, and not wanting his son to disrupt the moment at hand, grabs the closest thing to him.

“Jisoo, how would you like a bloody mary?”

The dark-haired woman peeks up at him startled, but nods her head. Jaebum gets started on adding the tomato juice, hoping their interactions this weekend won’t be as hilted as they are. It’s awkward, for sure, the ex and the fiance in one place trying to maintain an air of peace, but Jaebum is determined to make things work. He’s not going to expose her because it’s not his place to ruin everything, but he hopes somehow Jinyoung will see what the rest do.

Jaebum finishes off the drink with a shot of vodka and a celery stick, gesturing for Bambam to hand it to Jisoo over the table. What he doesn’t see when he turns back around is the nudge Yugyeom gives Bambam, glancing down at a small green creature crawling on the edge of their table.

They’re the only two to have noticed as Jisoo goes back to fiddling with her phone and Jinyoung watches Jaebum and Jackson silently (something else in his eyes that’s undecipherable), so no one catches Bambam when he grips at the small caterpillar and plops it directly into the bloody mary.

“Here you go, Jisoo.”

She takes the drink without looking up or even acknowledging Bambam, and once the glass hits her lips, it takes all of three seconds before she registers what’s happened and her eyes are widening in fear. It takes only a few more seconds until she’s crying out and spitting the liquid onto the table, and by then she’d already swallowed most of the drink. The commotion causes everyone to spin to her as she continues to scream rather loudly, non coherent words escaping in gasps when she points down at the wiggling green object that had tumbled from her lips, soaked in tomato juice.

“What, what, what?!” Jinyoung frantically asks, already at her side.

Jaebum is at her side as well braving for the worst, but calms down when all he sees is a the green creature. He assumes it must have fallen in when he was making the drink and he missed it, an apology already forming at the tip of his tongue.

But before he can give his sorries he hears a snicker come from the other end, his sons hiding their laughs in their hands. Jaebum knows immediately the boys had something to do with it, sternly turning his head to glare his eyes at them.

It gets them to shut up, but Jisoo remains a sputtering mess in the background, like she’s on the verge of tears.

“Relax Jisoo,” Bambam fails to hide a chuckle. “It’s just a little worm, it won’t hurt you. It might have just fallen in from one of the trees. Hyung can make you another one.”

After wiping herself and the table down, Jisoo scoffs. “Thanks, but I can make the next one myself.”

Jaebum tries not to think about the disgusted expression Jisoo sends him or the way she conveniently bumps into his shoulder, focusing only on the way Jinyoung cleans the rest of her mess without so much as a thank you. The younger man laughs airily before clearing his throat.

“Well, this weekend is definitely off to a great start.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day continues on, past the exquisite steaks cooked by Jaebum and Jackson and the intense gatherers around their parking space when word got out that a Hollywood actor was in attendance. Jinyoung gathered some attention from moms and dads alike who likely had no idea who he was, just impressed by the clout and prestige that came from his profession alone.

It was odd and yet incredibly attractive at the same time to see Jinyoung slip into who he is as an actor again, albeit even more serious and well put together than he was before. Jaebum pretended not to be affected by it, but the way Jinyoung smiled when he interacted with the parents gave him old memories of before, when they were too young to care and too old to realize.

Jaebum also pretends not to notice the way Jinyoung regards him with a face of something he can’t place any time he talks, like he’s physically affected by every word. He wonders if Jinyoung feels the inevitable and undeniable pull they still have to each other, or if he gawks unconsciously at Jaebum at times because he’s really that unhinged by the situation.

Either way, Jaebum ignores it because he has to. Jinyoung is off limits, and Jaebum knows better than to come between two people. It doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with their reunion or tease Jinyoung, pleased with the flush the younger man sports whenever Jaebum throws out an anecdote that only the two of them know about.

It’s easy to feel like a family (or whatever they’re supposed to be called) again, Jinyoung falling in step with Yugyeom just how Jaebum did with Bambam. It’s a feeling neither have felt in such a long time that they almost forget that this moment is not a fever dream.

Despite the dramatics of the early morning’s worm fiasco with Jisoo and her apparent indifference to being there, they have fun.

The rec center has opened all it’s facilities for the weekend, allowing parents to join their children for free. That’s how Jaebum finds himself swatting away the hands of Bambam and Yugyeom as they trail him on the basketball court.

It was a chance for them to get a little workout in, and as men, the sport was too perfect for them not to enjoy. Yugyeom and Jaebum faced off with each other one on one many times before, but Bambam was a little new to the sport. He wasn’t bad per say, he just ignored Jaebum’s pointers in favor of flailing his arms around wildly as a distraction for Yugyeom to get the ball.

It works, Yugyeom snatching the orange sphere out from under his hands and chucking it into the basket effortlessly. Jaebum curses, wondering what’s taking Jinyoung so long to come join them. It’s supposed to be two on two, dads versus kids, and with Jinyoung taking his sweet time, Jaebum is getting his ass kicked.

As Yugyeom scores another point on him, he stands with Bambam and they take turns dabbing to the tune of them singing, “young and rich,” over and over just to taunt him.

It works, their showboating costing them precious concentration efforts as Jaebum playfully pushes them out of the way so he can reach the ball. It gets them for a moment, but when he reaches the basketball and moves to shoot into his net, someone collides with his back and clings to him with all their force.

He knows immediately it’s Bambam by his scrawny legs and the fact that Yugyeom would have utterly squashed him, feeling his son’s feet wrap around his waist to hold him in place. It shoots a sharp pain into his lower back, the lower part of his spine having had problems for a while now. While he’s incapacitated, Yugyeom takes the chance to steal the ball from him again, but pauses when Jaebum squeals in pain.

“Ah, ah. Bam, my back,” he taps the kid’s arms around his chest and shrugs him off before any other damage can be done.

Bambam pales when he plops back onto the court. “Oh shit, sorry Hyung, I forgot.” But luckily for Jaebum the pain isn’t bad, so it dissipates as quickly as it came. This gives him a chance to get the jump on his son, pretending for a moment the pain is unbearable while Bambam worries over him.

His demeanor changes substantially as he knocks the rubber object out of Yugyeom’s hold, but instead of going after it Jaebum wraps an arm around the tallest’s neck and holds him down. He turns to Bambam and the two lock eyes. Like the boy knows what he’s thinking, Bambam backs up suddenly. Yugyeom’s flailing and pinching his sides to let go, but it doesn’t stop Jaebum or his sharp reflexes from tackling Bambam into his other arm.

Jaebum loses sight of the little match altogether as he holds his boys in a headlock, the two gasping in laughs as they’re stuck to his side. Jaebum finds himself laughing along too as they squirm, the fun energy of the moment seeping into his bones so deep it warms his entire body.

The moment is interrupted only when someone clears their throat from off to the side, and Jaebum looks up to see Jinyoung standing with his arms crossed. He’s changed into a long-sleeved sports shirt and shorts, watching them with a fondness in his eyes and a smile etched on his face. He bites back his laughter when they notice.

“Are you guys having fun?”

Releasing the boys from his grip, Jaebum tries to act like this situation is the most bit normal for them. “They're having fun beating us, since Mr. Hollywood decided to take his sweet time getting ready.”

“Hey, perfection like this takes time,” the so called Mr. Hollywood smirks, gesturing to himself. Jaebum pretends not to check his thirty eight year old body out, flushing red when Jinyoung catches his eyes. “Plus, Jisoo insisted on finding something too.”

“Why?” Yugyeom scoffs with the roll of his eyes. “She's not even playing.”

“Well she would look kind of silly walking around here in stilettos and a dress, wouldn't she?” The slight annoyance is evident in the tone of his voice, and Jinyoung lowers it to a comfortable level before crossing his arms. He sighs in defeat. “Just cut her some slack, she's trying.”

The foursome fall into an awkward silence, tension visible when neither Bambam or Yugyeom say anything in response. Their obvious distaste for Jisoo being there doesn't pass Jinyoung, who holds his arms together in hopes they will at least behave themselves while she's there.

“Well I think she looks _fantastic_ ,” Jaebum makes to alleviate the tension and enunciates the last word dramatically, much to the sneering looks he receives from his sons. It works for the most part, as Jinyoung softens his gaze and turns to him with a small smile. “But we should really focus on how we're going to pummel these kids into the dirt and reclaim our dynamic duo title.”

Jinyoung’s face scrunches in confusion as he tilts his head to the side and laughs. “We’ve never had that title.”

“Yeah well, we do now. Or we will once we show these kids up.”

Jinyoung nods, biting his grin back. “I see.”

“You know we’re legal adults now, right?” Bambam motions with a pronounced fist, arm draped across Yugyeom’s shoulders.

Jaebum only finds amusement in it, making good on ignoring the whole thought behind it. He’d rather not be reminded that his kids are eighteen and on their own, because it also means he's gotten really old.

“Yeah but this is the only thing we have on you,” Jaebum proclaims, nudging Jinyoung’s side for a reaction. “You’re all… legs,” he motions at the two youngests with his hand. “And height. Just give us the age thing.”

“Plus,” Jinyoung adds to their surprise, stepping forward to pinch Yugyeom and Bambam’s cheeks harshly. “You'll always be our babies.”

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum laugh at the embarrassment the boys show as they fight Jinyoung's hands off. It feels both old and new, and Jaebum has to take a moment to reel in the sight of them laughing together after so long. The last time they'd seen each other was full of tears and bitter words, as were the months leading up to the separation. He never knew it was a sound he missed so much.

Once the pink fades from his cheeks, Yugyeom stands with a smirk unrelated to their ongoing game. “Now how do you plan on beating us? Shall we go another round with the rock?”

“I’ve never been too good at basketball,” Jinyoung admits, crossing his arms again.

“Ah, that’s right! Soccer was your thing.” A memory pops into Jaebum’s head from when they were still together, when they had taken the boys to the park on a nice sunny day and kicked around a soccer ball Jinyoung had from his high school days. Both Bambam and Yugyeom were of walking age, chasing after the ball while Jinyoung kicked it around. At one point the ball had gotten caught under Jinyoung's feet and he went tumbling down, clothes soaked by the dew on the grass. The babies had ran to him and piled on top while Jinyoung cried in defeat. Jaebum sat off to the side giggling the entire time, preserving the sweet moment in his camera

“Fine, soccer it is then. We’ll go reserve one of the mini fields.”

Bambam knocks Jaebum out of the fuzzy memory, bouncing off with Yugyeom to grab a soccer field. It leaves him and Jinyoung standing on the court alone, and when they face each other, Jinyoung is wearing the same smile Jaebum is; like he's looking in a mirror. It makes him wonder if the same memory played through his mind too, or if Jinyoung was wise enough to forget it. Either way, Jaebum realizes he needs to stop dwelling on the past when Jinyoung's future is standing right before him -and he's not in it.

The smile Jaebum wears falls as he remembers who he is and who is standing before him, Jisoo watching him from afar. Jinyoung must notice, eyes tracing Jaebum’s every step as he grabs his stuff and heads for the fountains. “I’m gonna go grab some water.”

For a moment Jaebum lets himself relax as the ice cold liquid slips between his parched lips. If he was smart he would have brought a water bottle, but the surprises of the morning left his head buzzing with other thoughts. He knows he has no place to do so since he and Jinyoung haven't been together in years, but he can't help but feel bitter towards Jisoo and the things she's said to him. His tongue is faster than his brain, and if she insists in being here, Jaebum can't blame himself for the things that exit his mouth.

He just has to get through this weekend, and he'll likely, sadly but likely, never have to see either of them again. Everything will go back to the way it was before, only know Jinyoung will be married and Jaebum will still be holding onto feelings of the past.

A tap on his shoulder accidentally ends up with a shot of water up his nose, and Jaebum has to hold back a cough when he sees who it is. “Jinyoung-ah, you scared me.”

Jinyoung at least has the decency to look apologetic while he chuckles. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to chat away from prying eyes.”

“Oh?” Jaebum’s ears perk up as he wipes the spilt liquid running down his neck with the back of his hand. He doesn’t miss the way Jinyoung watches the movement, eyes tracing his wrist before landing back on his face with no evidence that he had even been caught looking. Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “About what?

“Nothing in particular. I just got tired of Bambam and Yugyeom losing their minds every time we talked to each other.”

“Hey, cut them some slack,” he laughs, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the fountain, parallel to Jinyoung. “Their parents are in the same space for the first time in sixteen years and no insults are being thrown at each other.”

Jinyoung joins in his laughter. “Or hairdryers.” At that, Jaebum pauses. “What, you don’t remember?”

Flushing in embarrassment, Jaebum closes his eyes and bites down hard on his bottom lip. “Of course I remember.” It was right after he found out about Jinyoung’s job proposal in LA. He had been drying his hair in their bathroom when Jinyoung had walked in. Jaebum had been so hurt and angry at the time the hairdryer slipped from his hands and collided with the wall behind Jinyoung’s head. Luckily he had missed. “It was something I wasn’t proud of.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinyoung nudges his arm with a laugh. “We both had bad tempers back then. At least your aim was bad enough that it didn’t hit me.”

Somehow Jinyoung manages to turn another conversation dipping into broken territory around to a more playful one. For that, Jaebum is grateful, but the memories just become another thing he has to bury.

“Come on, don’t we have some kids ready to kick our old man asses outside waiting for us?” The older jokes, stepping aside to grab his bag.

“Speak for yourself,” Jinyoung adds as he takes Jaebum’s previous spot over the fountain. “My ass hasn’t aged a day in sixteen years, and it will not lose to those hooligans.”

Without another word, Jinyoung bends down to capture the water from the fountain. Jaebum, instead of listening to the very smart voice in the back of his head telling him to keep his eyes forward and not make anything weird, glances down. He doesn’t even try to feel sorry about it; Jinyoung tossed him the bait with that line.

Jinyoung was right. His ass looked the same as it did years ago. Jaebum tries -and fails- not to think about it.

He rakes his eyes up his backside just slowly enough for Jinyoung to turn around and catch him, cheeks reddening and forgoing a word about it. Jaebum doesn't even have the decency to feel bad about it, sending Jinyoung a wink before motioning him towards the outside fields. He might also be imagining things and too high off the familiar feelings of being with Jinyoung again, but he swears the younger man walks with a bit more sway to his hips. It would go unnoticed to the untrained eye, but Jaebum’s only ever had eyes for Jinyoung.

At the field, they decide to forgo the kids versus dads beef altogether and stick to who they’re best with: their own families. It becomes an Im versus Park battle with Jisoo unhappily taking score on the bench.

To make it more interesting, Yugyeom suggests not only an Im versus Park but a shirts versus skins match, much to Bambam and Jinyoung’s dismay.

“Hey come on! I’m too skinny to take off my shirt,” Bambam yells across the field. “Im Yugyeom you of all people should know I look like a stick when I take my shirt off.”

“Who said Parks were skins?” The tallest yells back. “No offense, but Ims do it better!”

Jinyoung and Bambam protest across the grass while Yugyeom and Jaebum cackle, and much to the amusement by Yugyeom, Jaebum follows his lead and takes his tank off. He thinks he knows why Yugyeom wanted him playing shirtless, and he’s lucky that he kept a sound workout routine over the years to keep his abs and biceps in shape.

When Jaebum drops his shirt on the bench he finds Jinyoung’s eyes never leaving him, like he’s caught in a daze. It’s when Bambam nudges his shoulder with the soccer ball and a, “Dad, you okay?” that Jinyoung finally looks up. His face softens and he bites down on his lip, all the while Jaebum tries not to scream. Bambam and Yugyeom snicker at him like he was caught stealing candy from a candy store, so to distract them, Jinyoung kicks the ball swiftly into the air as an open play.

Whether it was because Jinyoung was in awe that Jaebum maintained his figure for so long or was checking him out, it makes Jaebum buzz all over knowing there is still some effect he has on Jinyoung all these years later.

They make eye contact right as the ball drills down the line towards Jaebum, and with a smirk he passes the ball to Yugyeom, thinking he must be going crazy for indulging in this.

 

* * *

 

 

Day one of parents weekend had closed off with a bang. Quite literally.

The soccer match had started off all fun and games, Jinyoung executing every pass perfectly past the Im team while they struggled to keep up. Bambam had a knack for getting his feet tangled together, which just coincidentally happened to be when he was around Jaebum. Needless to say Jaebum fell on his ass quite a few times, which led to the development of the fun more into a wrestling match than a soccer game.

At one point after Bambam had tripped him for the last time, Jaebum held him in a headlock and urged Yugyeom to steal the ball from Jinyoung. Yugyeom had done just that, breaking the rules just a bit to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s torso and haul him into the air. With the height and muscle advantage, Yugyeom was able to steer the ball into the Park’s net despite a protesting Jinyoung who squirmed as he fell into a fit of laughter.

Things took a short turn for the worst when Jinyoung left the match for a few minutes to use he bathroom, requesting Jisoo to fill his position until he got back. Jisoo wasn’t happy, but with the bat of his eyes she couldn’t turn him down.

It only took a few minutes after Jinyoung left for the youngests to pass an idea to each other telepathically. Jaebum was oblivious to the look his sons had, watching as Yugyeom snatched the ball from Bambam and traveled back to their side.

“Jisoo, watch out!” He cried after he sent the ball flying towards the net Jisoo happened to be standing in front of. Yugyeom warned her a bit too late, so instead of ducking out of the way, the white and black sphere clipped her right in the face.

She had fallen and gotten a not-so-pretty bruise from it, but luckily didn’t lash out as Jinyoung rushed to her side immediately.

After a good night's rest (as good as someone could get with Mark and Jackson loudly conversing from Jackson’s room all night, as the boys opted for staying in Jinyoung’s suite to spend more time with him) and telling himself to make sure things run smoother, Jaebum wakes up bright and early for the impending baseball game that parents weekend is built upon.

At nine, the seven of them (as Mark is a huge baseball fan from living in America and basically begged Jackson to join them) take their first steps onto the major stadium for the university. It’s overcrowded and larger than any baseball stadium Jaebum’s ever seen, which isn’t saying much since he’s only ever been to one game back home.

“So this is where our tuition money goes,” he comments off-handedly to the amusement of Jinyoung who gazes up at the gates.

“I don’t think it’s such a bad thing,” he notes with a happy smile and a content arm around Yugyeom, his free hand holding Jisoo’s own. “It’s part of a college experience, so I’m told.”

Jaebum sometimes forgets neither he nor Jinyoung ever went to college. He was too determined to build up his photography career and not waste time in school, whereas Jinyoung had neither the time nor the money to complete it. It makes him wonder what it would have been like in another world if things were different and they had both gone to college. They could have met differently, and perhaps things would not have happened the way they did. But then again, doing so would have meant no Bambam or Yugyeom. Jaebum’s fine with the decision they made.

“Alright, section 308,” Jaebum reads off the tickets, handing them to each person. “You guys go find us some seats, I’ll grab us some snacks for when we get hungry later.”

The six take off following the signs that navigate them to their section, but Jinyoung suddenly stops and turns around. “You guys go ahead, I’ll help.”

Jaebum makes the mistake of looking at the group instead of Jinyoung as he approaches, eyes finding Jisoo glaring at him, Mark and Jackson obscenely making kissy faces where neither Jisoo nor Jinyoung can see, and Bambam and Yugyeom throwing them hearts. They eventually pile out after Jinyoung shoos them with his hand, Jaebum feeling their heated stares even after they’ve turned away. “You don’t have to do that.”

Jinyoung finds his position next to Jaebum in the concessions line, nudging him playfully with his elbow. “Hyung, you can’t possibly carry everything for seven people by yourself.”

Instead of following Jinyoung and moving forward, Jaebum freezes, breath caught in his throat. It’s the first time Jinyoung has referred to him as his hyung in over sixteen years. It’s achingly familiar yet spine-tingling new all at once.

Jinyoung notices his movements up the line have stopped, eyes catching in recognition, like he hadn’t even realized himself. He coughs into his fist awkwardly. “So, do you still like chili dogs? It's funny, they're Bam’s favorite too.”

It breaks the questionable tension for now, small smiles and eyes not quite meeting each others. They greet the cashier at the front of the line and order a few drinks as well as a few questionable snacks that Jackson will surely stick his nose up at. When the worker gives them the grand total (almost 100,000 won), matching hands stretch out to him, both holding sleek and overused plastic cards.

Both men look to each other in surprise, eyes catching under the glint of the stadium lights. “Oh no, I offered to get the snacks.” Jaebum drops his card into the cashier’s hand and slides Jinyoung’s back, ignoring the way his face falls slightly.

“Fine,” Jinyoung resigns, tucking the blue piece back into his wallet and into his back pocket. “Then I’ll pay for lunch later at the hotel.”

Jaebum can’t help but laugh at the audacity of the situation. Jinyoung looks up in alarm. “What?”

“Nothing it’s just,” he chuckles, handing Jinyoung the drink holders and then lifting the popcorn bags into his hands. “It’s funny. When we were together we were so poor we fought for the other to pay, now we’re fighting to pay ourselves.” There are dizzy memories attached to what Jaebum is saying from the early days of their marriage and when they first got Yugyeom, when neither had the same pay schedule and had to switch off on who would buy what. “But that sounds good. Just forewarning you though, the restaurant at the hotel is a bit pricey. Not that you can’t afford it, but we’re basically feeding a small army here.”

“It’ll be fine, I actually meant just me and you anyways. There’s some things we need to discuss about the future, as much as I love the boys, I’d rather do it alone.”

They stop as they reach section 308, Jaebum nodding in response. Jinyoung wasn’t clear on exactly what he wanted to talk to Jaebum about, but he could take a guess. It’s the last thing said to each other before they join the rest, split between two rows -Mark, Jackson and Jisoo on the bottom with Yugyeom and Bambam on the row above.

After drinks and snacks are shared, Jaebum takes his place with his sons and Jinyoung cozies up next to Jisoo, arm around her shoulder as they share a bag of popcorn. Jaebum ignores the feeling in the pit of his gut and takes a savory bite into his chili dog, focusing on the game and the rules he doesn’t know. Baseball had never been his sport, even if it was one of the biggest ones in Korea.

Time crawls on during what Jaebum can only explain as the most boring visually yet exciting surroundings game, his food having been passed from Yugyeom to Bambam so many times he regrets not buying more than one chili dog.

There’s still a good amount left when Yugyeom sets the red and white holder down on the row below him to fetch his phone that had fallen from his pocket, and if Jaebum had been fast enough he would have been able to one: finish it before the boys could, and two: stop Jisoo from sitting directly on it.

“Jisoo wait-!” He cries all too late, watching frantically in slow motion as she squishes the messy dish between her black pencil skirt and the metal bench below her.

She screams out loud, spinning to face Jaebum. She’s got daggers in her eyes and is seething red, so Jaebum throws his hands up to keep her from doing something she might regret. He knows how it looks too, with his food now caking her bottom and his pleas in not enough time.

“Sorry Jis, I put it there while I was looking for my phone,” Yugyeom almost _brags_ , biting back an evil smile that says he didn’t mean for this to happen but he wishes he did. Bambam covers his mouth in what looks to be shock but is evidently laughter, Mark and Jackson just toss her some napkins, Jinyoung cleans her off as best as possible with said napkins, and Jaebum just sits there gaping.

“It was just an accident, it’s fine,” Jinyoung offers as he brushes the chili off her backside, getting most of it but leaving a large stain contrasting the black of her skirt. Not satisfied, he removes his blazer and wraps it around her waist. It can cover the stain, but it can’t cover the boiling agitation and rage Jisoo now throws all three of their directions. “I’ll go throw these away,” he says picking up the napkins and discarded chili dog holder.

“Oh look, they’re shooting free t-shirts!” Bambam yells when Jinyoung begins his walk past their section, dragging Yugyeom with him. “We’ll be right back!”

With Jinyoung out of sight and Bambam and Yugyeom fishing in a lower section for the free merchandise, Jaebum and Jisoo are left in a tense silence that threatens to have him making up an excuse just to leave too.

She sighs dramatically, and everyone around -Jaebum, Mark, and Jackson- knows what’s coming. They just don’t know to what extent.

Jisoo finally turns around to face him, stepping onto the bench so they’re eye level where Jaebum stands. Her smile is hard and unforgiving, like a Barbie doll’s. It’s hard to tell if she wants to laugh or cry, and that’s the scary part.

“I know what you and those boys are doing,” she grits through her teeth, smile not letting up. “But it doesn’t matter. Jinyoung’s not going back to you.”

His mouth nearly falls open. Dark eyes dart to where Jackson and Mark are watching with wide eyes and hands in their popcorn bag, hoping they would offer some sort of help for him. “Jisoo, I’m not trying to-”

“Cut the bullshit,” she interrupts, her wicked grin morphing into a sneer she aims at Jaebum. “I know your kids are trying to get rid of me so you can try and win Jinyoung back. Well guess what? Even if you get rid of me, Jinyoung will never love you.”

_Pause. Deep breaths, in and out._

That’s what Jaebum tells himself to keep from leaping across the seats and strangling the woman before him. It was one thing for her to assume Jaebum was trying to get rid of her, but was another altogether to say he was doing it for his own personal gain. While both are extremely false, what hits him deep is her icy _Jinyoung will never love you_ , a painful slap to the face of his reality.

 _In and out._ The older closes his eyes to hold his anger, opening them less than half a second later with his composure regained. He does his best to imitate Jisoo’s ugly smile from the moment previous, but his is far worse, far more condescending and terrifying as he holds back everything he’s ever wanted to say.

“Now Jisoo, if I wanted you gone and Jinyoung all to myself, don’t you think I would have already told him about the things you said to me in the bar?” When Jisoo’s face falls, Jaebum presses forward, giving her no option but to step down from the bench. He crouches down to maintain their eye level, determined to let her know he’s not going to be playing her childish games. “There’s still time, I can tell him, if that’s what you want.”

She remains shocked into silence, jaw unhinging as she thinks up a reply. “I..”

“Okay, what did I miss?” At the sound of approaching footsteps Jaebum stands back up, pretending like Mark and Jackson hadn’t just seen every second of whatever that was. Jisoo turns to Jinyoung as he slides back to her side, instantly taking his face in her hands and dropping a long kiss onto his lips.

Jaebum peels his eyes away, but makes the mistake of glancing at Jackson and Mark, who watch him with pity. Instead of facing up to the situation Jaebum shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth, tuning out the sound of Jinyoung giggling cutely at his misunderstood fiance.

They finish off the game after four more innings, a few more shared kisses under the context of the kiss camera (Jackson pulling Mark into a comical smooch to block Jinyoung and Jisoo after the camera had panned to them, and Jaebum planting kisses on top of his son’s head to everyone’s amusement) and a winning score of five to one.

Jaebum wished he also won, now feeling even more conflicted and unsure of what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

By the middle of the day Jaebum is pacing around the waiting room of the Embassy's restaurant, nerves prickling at the underside of the skin of his palms. The itch is so deep he can’t find a release no matter how hard he picks at the pinked skin. He doesn’t know what him and Jinyoung are going to talk about exactly, but he has a feeling it will get pervasive of the past. If he’s honest he’s not quite ready, but knows it’s something they need to discuss.

He just doesn’t want to say something stupid like blurt his feelings out.

Jaebum’s in the middle of pacing, hands buried deep in the pockets of his beige slacks, when a soft, “Hey,” interrupts his fleeting mind.

Jinyoung steps up to him in a nice pair of black pants and a matching blazer, much different than the image of hours ago. He looks too good, every bit as gorgeous as he was when he was younger. They’ve had to dress up a bit to match the tone of the restaurant, making the air around them feel like it’s just another normal date. _But it’s not a date_ , Jaebum tells himself. “Hey, you look nice.”

“Thanks, it’s a little more formal in here than a baseball game.” Jinyoung shares his sentiments, giving him a happy once-over with eyes catching on the tucked in white-shirt buttoned all the way up to the top. “You look good too.”

Shying away from the compliment, Jaebum thanks the younger as the hostess leads them to their table. The place is hall-full, couples and small families eating in peace and the light of each other. Jaebum and Jinyoung get seated at a table next to the windows that look out into the pool area, sun bouncing off the crystal water and across their seats.

The waiter takes their drink orders, a club soda for Jaebum and a rum and coke for Jinyoung, before recommending the special of the day, something grossly American that not even Jinyoung had heard of.

But Jaebum knows exactly what he wants, sitting back and handing the waiter his menu without even looking at it. He grins, watching Jinyoung’s confusion towards him. “Just give me the most expensive dish you have.”

Jinyoung’s mouth opens slightly, Jaebum holding his toothy smile at bay knowing it’s Jinyoung’s wallet that will be suffering. He only preens for a moment though, the waiter eyeing him before handing the menu back. “That would be the Squid Calamari.”

Jaebum’s smile drops as Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. He hated seafood. “Oh, then I guess I’ll just have the chicken rice paper rolls.”

Jinyoung laughs happily into his water as he places his order and the waiter leaves hurriedly. He turns back to the older, eyes wrinkling at the sides with a wonder than wasn’t there before. “You’re still exactly the same, you know?”

“Oh yeah, and how’s that?” Jaebum asks through the bottom of his water glass, feeling fuzzy under the look the actor sends him.

“You just,” he trails off, searching for the words to say. “You try to be spontaneous, but end up being highly predictable. You still take pictures like a madman; it keeps me on my toes. You’re just still so exciting to be around, hyung, you don’t even know.”

Jaebum’s eyes gaze forward in a trance, voice softening. “You think I’m exciting?”

“I’ve always thought you were exciting,” Jinyoung concedes, feeding in to Jaebum’s growing ego. “It’s why I agreed to marry you in the first place.”

“I thought you agreed to marry me because I was good in the.. You know.” He’s borderline flirting openly, beyond caring if what he’s doing is wrong. It just feels so fun, free, and natural that Jaebum can’t help himself. If Jinyoung wants to stop him, he will.

“You were okay,” the other blushes, crossing his arms as he leans back against the embroidered chair. It earns him a soft kick to the shin that he just laughs off. “I actually only married you for your money.”

At that and the obvious falsity, both men burst into giggles, voices meshing together in perfect harmony as they enjoy each other’s silliness. When they’ve calmed down enough to breathe evenly, Jinyoung sets his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand.

“You know, I’m really glad we can get along like this.”

The words keep the smile on Jaebum’s face. He almost forgets why Jinyoung asked him there in the first place. “Me too.”

“We didn’t end things well and… It’s just nice that we can act like we’ve always been. The boys deserve it, and it’s part of the reason why I asked you to lunch.”

Taking a look out the window, Jinyoung catches sight of the patrons hanging around the pool, shining when Bambam and Yugyeom fall into his eyeline. Jaebum hums in response and turns to see what he’s waving at, mirroring the action when the boys find them and make a splash into the pool.

“We’ll most likely be seeing more of each other now that they’ve met, because things can’t go back to the way they were before,” Jinyoung turns his attention back to his ex, picking at the hem of his sleeve. “I don’t know how we’ll break down visitation and holidays and whatnot, but that’s what I thought we should meet over.”

“Well, I can see them whenever I want, it’s just an hour's drive away. So, I can send them down whenever you want.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

Humming softly, Jinyoung sees the kids out of the corner of his eyes wrestling in the pool. Sighing, he scans the view as if to record the memory for later. “You did a good job with him, you know. I can see you in him. He has so much passion for everything he does. He’s just beautiful. I didn’t get to see him grow up but,” he stops, eyes falling to the linen napkin still folded on the table. “I’m glad I can see the person he’s become.”

“That really means a lot to me, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum’s voice is low when he speaks, heart far from hammering in his chest, having moved on to a warm glow. It’s been hard without having someone else to help him bring up Yugyeom, but he’s made do. He’s done alright, and he’s proud of that. “Bambam is an amazing kid too. I feel so much pride watching him just exist. I never imagined he would end up so smart, but I wouldn’t expect any less being raised by you.” 

After giving the younger time to preen under the compliment, Jaebum adds sarcastically, “He’s also incredibly hard-headed and can be very petty.”

Jinyoung’s eyes wander up obviously as he scratches the back of his neck. “I have no idea where he would get that.”

They’re soon brought their drinks, Jaebum sipping the ice cold soda as he remembers there’s another reason why he’s there.

“So what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?”

“Hm? Oh.” Jinyoung pauses mid-gulp, face turning down slightly as he puts the drink down and leans his arms on the table. His eyes find themselves back to Jaebum’s, this time conveying a serious tone. “Right. Well, I need you to sign our divorce papers.”

Now, Jaebum wouldn’t want to admit this to anyone else and was glad no one was watching, but the jarring request thrown at him like that caused him to cough on his drink. “What?”

“I guess we both kinda forgot about it when I moved out, probably because we weren’t legally married in Korea. But we are still technically married in the U.S.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he responds even though the air had blanketed them in awkwardness. He shakes it off, clearing his throat. “So before we can get married you and I need to divorce.”

Jaebum finds his eyes searching through the windows again at his young sons running around living free and without a care. They deserve to be surrounded by people who love them, not those who would rather them not exist at all. He’s been battling what the right thing to do was this whole weekend, and as he watches his two favorite people in the world laugh brighter than any sun in the sky, he knows what he has to do.

“Jinyoung-ah, I don’t think you should marry Jisoo.”

The younger pauses with his glass halfway lifted to his lips.

Silence.

No words, just dark eyes boring into his.

Jaebum doesn’t know if Jinyoung is shocked into pure silence or if he’s figuring out what to say. Either way, Jaebum is unprepared for the sarcastic chuckle and what comes out of his mouth that follows.                

“Just over twenty four hours.”

The photographer blanks, lungs halfway from collapsing. “I’m sorry?”

“Honestly, I thought you would try to talk me out of it the moment you found out,” Jinyoung snarls, voice conveying a hurt that hasn’t been there in so long. His face crumbles, eyes refusing to look up. He’s suddenly twenty two again and walking out the door. “Guess you weren’t _as_ predictable as I thought.”

“No just, please listen to me.” This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. Jaebum was supposed to express his grievances with the woman about their kids, not make it seem like he had his own personal vendetta against their relationship. He tries reaching out for Jinyoung’s hand before him in order to explain, but the man flinches back. “This isn’t me trying to ruin your relationship for personal reasons or anything like that, I swear.”

“Bambam and Yugyeom put you up to this didn’t they?” Hurting deeply, Jinyoung stands to his feet, clutching his napkin between his fingers. The object is calming, ringing the cloth between his hands until the knuckles go white. A few patrons look their way, but Jinyoung pays them no mind. “They may think I’m oblivious to what they’re doing, but I’ve seen everything and I know they’ve talked to you about it.”

Now Jaebum is scared, worried for the eyes he feels on them and the way Jinyoung lashes out before him. It feels all too familiar as his first instinct is to match his anger, but he’s grown in the years they’ve spent apart and is determined not to make the same mistakes of the past and fight back.

“It’s not just about what they’ve said about her Jinyoung, it’s about what she’s said about them.”

Scoffing, Jinyoung finally registers the attention he must be drawing to their table, shyly sitting back down. He still refuses to meet Jaebum’s face, choosing to focus on the way the sun bounces off his crystal glass. “When has Jisoo ever talked to you?”

“Before I even bumped into you yesterday,” Jaebum admits honestly, with a gentle care in his voice. The last thing he wants to do is scare Jinyoung off, so he pleads with him as delicately as possible so the younger will understand. “We met at the bar and just nonchalantly brought up our problems. She said she hated him, Jinyoung-ah. She’s glad he can’t come home often because it means he won’t ruin your marriage.”

At the word ‘hate’ Jinyoung finally finds his gaze, anger having slowly dissipated into an evident shock and disappointment. He doesn’t understand. “Hyung, if you’re telling the truth, why would you keep this from me?”

“Because I didn’t want it to seem like I was purposefully trying to sabotage your life,” he maintains, horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jinyoung will never forgive him for this. If he thought he fucked up the first time, it was nothing compared to what he’s done now. “I didn’t want to see you get hurt, Jinyoungie.” Even after all these years, he still cares so much for the man before him. It may be unwarranted and Jinyoung may not feel the same, but Jaebum will do whatever it takes to protect him. “And it wasn’t my business to get involved.”

“My kid is your kid. That absolutely makes it your business. Those boys are my number one priority, nothing will be more important than them.”

“I’m so sorry Jinyoung-ah, I really didn’t mean for it to be like this.” Even if Jinyoung doesn’t believe or forgive him, at least Jaebum can say he did what he genuinely thought was right.

“No, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says unexpectedly, reaching across the table to lay a hand on Jaebum’s, mirroring the same gesture he had rejected just seconds ago. “I understand why you didn’t say anything. I’m just, kind of at a loss for what to do now.”

The touch leaves Jaebum at a loss, fighting to control his inner emotions enough to flip his hand around to send a comforting squeeze back. He breathes a quick sigh of relief, ecstatic he didn’t fuck up a second time. “I don’t know either, but I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” It’s raw and sincere, Jinyoung’s eyes filled with something new as he watches Jaebum in almost amazement. Jaebum can’t help but stare back, wondering if he’s just imagining the way Jinyoung regards him in the way he used too. But the moment ends quickly, Jinyoung falling back in his chair. “I guess I should go talk to Jisoo.”

Jaebum is about to give more words of comfort when their waiter sneaks out from the back and places their dishes on the table. Jinyoung’s mouth waters at the sight, letting go of Jaebum’s hand with an exhausted sigh. “Well, maybe I can wait until after this.”

The physical touch of Jinyoung’s hand is gone, but the feeling remains as they share small smiles across the table. While the men take turns humming with each bite of their courses, outside the splashing fun is interrupted when Jisoo steps onto the cement with her timeless black heels.

“Where is Jinyoung?” She asks Mark, towering over his lounge chair where he sits reminiscing with Jackson. He shrugs his shoulders cutely (though he knows exactly where his best friend is), and Jisoo turns from him in a huff, locating Bambam easily. “Where is your dad?” She asks in an annoyed tone, ignoring the commotions around the pool with hands on her hips.

In true Bambam fashion, he takes one look over her shoulder, smiling gleefully as he points towards the restaurant. In true Jisoo fashion, once she gets one look at the seemingly intimate lunch between Jinyoung and his ex, huffs in exasperation and clicks her heels in pursuit of ending the innocent moment.

“Bam, she’s gonna ruin their lunch date! Quick hand me the frisbee!” Yugyeom scream-whispers from the side of the pool where he’d been sitting with Mark and Jackson.

Sporadically, Yugyeom gets the yellow plastic disk in his hands in just the right amount of time to send it flying towards Jisoo. “Hey Jisoo, catch!”

It takes all of two seconds for Jisoo to snatch the frisbee in her perfectly manicured hands, looking back at Yugyeom with a smirk on her face that says _you really tried_. While she snarkily laughs in their faces at the failed attempt of setting her off course, Jisoo completely overlooks the drain by the edge of the pool. In a lucky turn of events her heel catches in one one the holes when she steps forward, knocking her off balance. Tipping backwards into the pool, her screams are cut off as her head submerges under the water.

Jinyoung and Jaebum had just managed to catch the attention of Jisoo moments before she tumbled backwards into the pool, both jumping from their seats in concern. They run out on their meals in just enough time to hear the laughter from both of their sons and the worry from the other guests, emerging into the pool area right as Jisoo hauls her soaking wet body up the ladder.

Jinyoung rushes to see if she needs any help like any normal person would, but she ignores him completely and sets her sights on the boy who threw the frisbee at her, cackling behind his hand. It takes less than a second for the situation to come crashing down all at once, her hand colliding with Yugyeom’s face in a painfully wet slap.

Jaebum sees red.

He rushes to Yugyeom’s side, lucky for him that there’s too many witness there for him to physically harm the woman back, which he wishes he could for laying a hand on his son.

“Hey!” Jinyoung shouts, lip curling as he aggressively rips Jisoo away from Yugyeom and holds her arm in a vice grip. “Don’t you EVER put your hand on my kid!”

“He’s not even your kid, Jinyoung!” She spits, ripping her arm out of his hold.

For the first time in a long time, Jinyoung breathes fire, tips of his ears burning in utter anger. “You know nothing about him, Jisoo. He’s my kid whether you like it or not.”

“These aren’t kids, these are fucked up psychos!” She screams with all the energy she has left, shoving Jinyoung’s chest so hard it leaves wet splotches on his button-up. “I’ve put up with this shit this weekend for the sake of our engagement, Jinyoung. But mark my words I will not put up with this once we are married. They are banned from our house and are not to come back!”

Once again, what comes out of Jinyoung’s mouth is a shock to everyone around. “Screw you.”

Everyone gasps.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you need me to spell it out for you? You were never really good in English,” he retorts pettily, much to the amusement and _oh my god_ ’s shared by the boys. “This engagement is over. Give me your ring and send me a copy of your resignation letter because you’re fired too.”

“Fine. Your baggage wasn’t worth it anyway.” She scoffs, twisting the metal off her finger. She looks over her shoulder at where Jaebum cradles Yugyeom in his arms. “I hope you’re happy, you guys are perfect for each other.”

The last thing she does before making her grand exit gallantly is pretend to drop the ring into Jinyoung’s palm when he reaches out for it. Instead she holds her arm back and launches it at him, the metal colliding perfectly with his right eye. She storms off hastily, tracking puddles of water with each step she takes.

By the time she leaves Mark and Jackson had made it to their sides and Bambam had slid out of the pool.

“Jinyoungie are you-”

“Mm,” he stops Jaebum with one hand up and the other covering his eye.

“Dad do you need a tow-”

“Mm,” he stops them once more, heel of his palm pressed into his socket. “Bambam and Yugyeom, back to your rooms, now.”

The two say nothing, looking to Jaebum who just nods in agreement. They do as they're told, hastily grabbing their towels and rushing back to the elevators.

At the same time, Jackson tugs Mark along to their chairs. “Mark and I are just going to go with them.”

With good intentions put behind them, Jaebum feels incredibly at fault for the situation at hand. If he had just been upfront about everything, this fiasco wouldn’t have happened, and Jinyoung wouldn’t have been publicly humiliated.

“Jinyoung I’m so sorry, are you going to be okay?” He questions with a steady hand on the youngers shoulder that he doesn’t shy from.

“Yeah, I will be. At least it wasn't a hairdryer.” Snorting, Jinyoung lets himself be led by Jaebum to the nearest chair, struggling to open his eye from the jolting pain. “I don’t think I really loved her, you know? I think I convinced myself I did because I was lonely, and Bambam was gone.”

Jaebum feels where he’s coming from, shushing him from worrying about it as he spreads Jinyoung’s eyelids to check for any damage. “Don’t go too hard on them. They were only doing what they thought was best.”

“Well I hope they’re happy. I will now have a very pink eye and am very single because of them.”

“It’s not so bad,” Jaebum responds to both the notion of being single and the color of his eye. He uses the back of his shirt sleeve to wipe the excess tears falling from Jinyoung’s watering eye, idea popping into his head. “Hey, why don’t you go up there and talk to the kids, and then we ditch the rest of this weekend and spend the night at my place? As a family? We can just enjoy this last night with the kids. And Mark and Jackson too, but I can kick them out.”

“No, please don’t.” Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiles brightly despite the situation that played out just moments before. “I’d really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had a busy semester but I passed with a 4.0 :)))))))) Anyways it's winter break so I'm ready to finish this story. Only one more chapter left then the epilogue. Also I changed my twitter handle to @jychouchou if you ever wanna drop by and leave a nice message or follow me or whateves


	7. Sewn Shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends !!!!! I just want to thank everyone for reading this fic and I'm glad you enjoyed it thus far!!! I'm all done, and these are the last parts. I finished this earlier in the week but I wanted to post them today as a birthday present to Jaebum and myself !!! I love my Capricorn birthday twin don't forget to leave him some nice birthday messages !!! 
> 
> I mention JJP's song, Fade Into You by Mazzy Star. I highly recommend listening to it as you get to the part where it's mentioned!!!
> 
> Lastly if you ever wanna talk I'm @LILPEPIVERT on twitter :))

_As time grew on in the Im-Park household, the fabric of Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship slowly unraveled until there was not a thread left in place to keep them together._

_From the first line of trust Jinyoung had lost in Jaebum after he failed to tell him about his job termination, little things had popped up here and there to further drive a wedge between them._

_Jaebum had originally thought Jinyoung was on his way to forgiving him after the night Jinyoung found out about his job, as he hadn’t kicked him out and even begged to share their bed together. The morning after Jinyoung was cautious with him, and as the days went on Jaebum did all he could to restore Jinyoung’s faith in him._

_Jaebum went out of his way to clean the house every night, treated Jinyoung and the kids as often as he could with the sparse money he had coming in, bought his husband flowers, and made sure to tell him just how much he was loved every morning before he went off to work._

_But as the months lingered, Jinyoung built a wall around himself to keep Jaebum out. It wasn’t obvious at first, as Jinyoung had responded seemingly well to Jaebum’s attempts of fixings things. Jaebum only started to notice brick by brick forcing him out when Jinyoung began working at the cafe again in addition to his acting jobs to support their family. Jaebum still hadn’t found a job, unable to provide. The burden fell onto Jinyoung’s shoulders, and once the younger started taking on so many hours, it was rare his smiles ever reached his eyes._

_He began brushing Jaebum off in the mornings and nights when he tried talking to him. Jaebum had chalked it up to Jinyoung being tired from his jobs, and made it his mission to try and find another job quickly._

_He eventually found something that would help them out -a small photography company looking to hire a lighting expert. The company was run by one of Jaebum’s friends from high school, and while he wasn’t a lighting pro by any means, it was still something he knew well._

_But then Jinyoung closed him off more than vocally. He became emotionally distant, and during Yugyeom’s second birthday he seemed far off and distant, like he’d rather be anywhere else than where Jaebum was._

_He played cool for the kids, but Jaebum saw everything. So did Jackson and all their other friends._

_The second crack in their relationship began forming when Jinyoung had forgotten his phone at home before going to work. Jaebum didn’t think anything of it, setting it on their nightstand for when he returned._

_Hours later, Yugyeom was throwing a fit because Jaebum wouldn’t let him play with a pair of scissors (after Bambam’s barbershop act), which in return caused Bambam to cry as well. Jaebum’s headache had begun early in the morning and hadn’t gone away, the babies wails making it unbearable. Then Jinyoung’s cell started to ring._

_Jaebum couldn’t take all the noises in his ear, so he hit answer in blind panic.  He recognized the area code as someplace not from Korea, figuring it was a spam call. However, the voice belonged to an older gentleman with a soft voice, speaking in English._

_“Mr. Park, I am calling to thank you for your auditions for our new project. We’ve looked over all the potential actors for our show and I’m excited to let you know you’ve been casted! I’ll be more in touch with your assistant later to give the rest of the information. If you have any questions, please contact me at…”_

_Jaebum tuned out by the end of the man’s speech, missing the number but catching his company name. His english wasn’t the best but it wasn’t poor by any means, so he understood most of what the gentleman said. He gave his thanks at the end of the call in his Korean accent, hanging up as he tried to figure out what Jinyoung had auditioned for, and why they were calling from a foreign country._

_Needing to figure out more Jaebum searched the company, James P. Talent Management, in his internet browser. It was a fairly new talent management company, but there was one piece of valuable information that caught his eye._

_It was in America. Los Angeles to be exact._

_Which meant Jinyoung had auditioned for a role out of the country without telling him._

_Had Jinyoung set this up, to leave him? Had Jinyoung been so hurt by Jaebum’s mistake that he tried out for a job across the globe to get away from him? It had made sense by the way Jinyoung had been acting the past months, like Jaebum was a leper._

_Jaebum’s eyes prickled in irritation, hurt by the fact Jinyoung thought it was okay to start keeping things from him. It hurt even more realizing Jinyoung had picked a place far out of the country, knowing Jaebum would never leave Korea. Jinyoung was just going to throw everything they had together away._

_So when Jinyoung got home that night after the boys had gone to bed, Jaebum couldn’t contain his anger any longer as the younger wandered into their room. Before Jaebum knew what he was doing the hairdryer he used to dry his hair moments before slipped from his grasp and went colliding with the wall by Jinyoung’s head._

_Seething, Jaebum didn’t give Jinyoung any time to react before he was in his face, red with anger. “You’re such a fucking hypocrite, Jinyoung. Did you know that?”_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jinyoung shrunk back from how loud Jaebum had gotten, still shocked from the machine that nearly took his head off. “What the hell are you talking about, Im Jaebum?”_

_“I make one shitty mistake and you think it’s okay to follow in my example?” It pissed him off that Jinyoung could just act like his whole world wasn’t falling apart. “You got a call from the James agency in America. Congratulations on the role or whatever.”_

_"You were snooping through my phone?” Jinyoung sneered, fists clenched at his sides._

_Jaebum barely managed a scoff, throat tight. “I answered it because you left it here carelessly and it was upsetting the boys. And I don’t have to explain myself to you after you’ve pulled this shit. You auditioned for a tv role in America and you didn’t even tell me? How could you do that?”_

_Jinyoung’s gaze hardened on a space of the wall next to Jaebum’s head. “Mark got me to audition for the role months ago. I didn’t think I would get any calls back.”_

_“And that makes it okay?!”_

_“Hey, at least I wasn’t pretending to have a job for a month when I didn’t!”_

_"So that’s what this is about?” Jaebum’s face burned with hot angry tears he hadn’t realized he’d been shedding. “You’re still punishing me for fucking up? You went behind my back to what, teach me a lesson, Jinyoung?”_

_Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung crossed his arms and finally looked back at his husband. “Not everything is about you, you conceited prick!” His voice strained, never one to yell in an argument but giving Jaebum a run for his money. “Maybe I tried out for this job because it was better paying than anything I’ve done here, and with you unemployed we need every cent we can!”_

_Once again Jinyoung shifted the blame back on Jaebum’s shoulders. The older laughed maliciously, sending fear into Jinyoung’s heart. It didn’t matter now that Jaebum had just secured a new job that would keep them financially stable, Jinyoung had already made his decision. “So everything’s my fault? I lied, I’m the one with no job, is that it? You’re life is miserable because you’re trying to fix my fuck ups?”_

_Jinyoung was so tired of listening to the words coming out of Jaebum’s mouth that he said the only thing that would surely shut him up._

_“Yes.”_

_The admission made Jaebum stumble back, like he’d been slapped. Jinyoung must have been telling the truth, because it looked like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes had lit up at the mention of his job in America, more than Jaebum’s seen in months. It must have been what Jinyoung really wanted after all, to get away from Jaebum and their unfulfilling life together._

_It stung to think he hadn’t given Jinyoung everything he could, that Jinyoung would be happier somewhere else. Perhaps he was at fault then. He had lied for so long, hurt Jinyoung in the worst of ways. Jinyoung had become the sole supporter of their family, something Jaebum wasn’t proud of._

_And it was Jinyoung’s dream to work in in Hollywood. Jaebum didn’t want to hold Jinyoung back from what he was working so hard for, he couldn’t live with himself if he further brought Jinyoung down. He was still angry sure, but his undying love for Jinyoung outweighed that anger. He would do anything for Jinyoung to be happy again, even if it meant pushing him away._

_So it was with a heavy heart, knife twisted in its ventricles, and broken tear ducts that Jaebum said the only thing he could think of._

_“Then go.”_

_It pained him to say them out loud, but if Jinyoung was going to be happy, he had to let him go._

_There was no missing the gasp that left Jinyoung’s throat, eyes brimming with tears Jaebum was unable to notice before. “What?”_

_Jaebum had to look away, knowing if he watched Jinyoung any longer he would break in front of him, and he would never be able to let the younger go._

_“I said go, Jinyoung!”_

_He stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door without another word, sliding down the wood as he sobbed softly into his hand. He pretended not to hear the sniffles coming from the other side of the door, heart already broken._

_It only took one week for Jinyoung to leave._

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a pot of boiling water on the stove, filled three fourths of the way to leave room for the pasta to cook. Jinyoung watches in awe as Jaebum adds a pinch of salt and a tablespoon of vegetable oil to allow the liquid to boil faster.

For one thing, Jaebum had never been that much of a cook, having spent most of his time fixing bowls of cereal that he tried to pass of as a balanced meal -for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was Jinyoung that had done most of the meal prep when he had time, so he was pleasantly surprised to hear Jaebum offer to whip up something for them and the kids.

_“Why don’t I make us something for dinner instead of eating out?” He had asked, hands on his hips with a knowing look in his eye._

_Jinyoung had almost scoffed at the idea if he hadn’t remembered the day before at the tailgating or the fact that much had changed in sixteen years, and Jaebum could very much have become a five-star chef._

_Still, Jinyoung met the glint in Jaebum’s eyes, holding his arms to his chest reflexively. “Hmmmm,” he drew out dreamily, matching the mood of the room. “What do you suggest?”_

_Jaebum stared at him, back against the island like he forgot what was happening. “I’ve been really into pasta lately,” he cleared his throat, leaning back on his hands._

_Jinyoung fought hard to keep his burning smile at bay, suddenly feeling the tips of his ears turning pink, like he was in high school again flirting with an upperclassmen. “Pasta sounds amazing.”_

_“O-okay,” Jaebum stuttered, pinks of his cheeks mirroring Jinyoung’s own, both suddenly wondering when they had entered a KBS drama. The older had stopped moving, like he was stuck in a trance, watching Jinyoung as he stared back with the same level of mirth._

_“Okay,” Jinyoung had replied back just as dazed, hoping he hadn’t looked as stupid as he sounded._

_Jackson had walked by then, catching the moment with his arms tucked in his hoodie, grinning wickedly. “Are you guys going to make the pasta or just makeout?”_

Needless to say Jackson’s words had caused Jinyoung and Jaebum to turn away shyly, silence enveloping the kitchen as they worked effortlessly to prep dinner.

It isn’t awkward, like Jinyoung had assumed it would be; he feels comfortable as he juices the fresh lemons Jaebum had gotten for him to make homemade lemonade, basking in the shared space the two hold together as they work.

Jaebum’s house was beautiful, rustic and more outdoorsy than he had expected. It was drastically different than Jinyoung’s house in LA, and nothing like the small apartment the four used to share in Seoul. It’s quaint and cozy, perfect for a little family that Jaebum had come to develop. Jinyoung felt immense pride walking through the mahogany doors and into the place Jaebum had made a home for him and Yugyeom, imagining what it would have been like if they’d stayed together. Would they have all lived here too? Or would they have had to stay in the rundown apartment until the kids went off to college?

Either way, the thoughts aren’t new to Jinyoung, who had once imagined the same things long ago when they had separated, and into the years after. The actor figured he was done with the regrets of what could have been, as the past few years he had found other things to keep his mind occupied.

It wasn’t until Bambam had brought up possibly reuniting with his father that one time at dinner that images of Jaebum had come back to him, and it wasn’t until the two were face to face that Jinyoung had completely lost the entire being he’d built up for the past years.

When they had come together in the elevator at the hotel, though he was older and had matured in his style, Jaebum still took Jinyoung’s breath away. Jinyoung chalked it up to it being the first time they’d seen each other in years, but as the weekend went on Jinyoung continuously found himself forgetting how to breathe when Jaebum was around.

It messed with his head in the worst of ways as the two fell into each other so easily like their separation had never happened, Jaebum cracking jokes with him about secrets they shared, words the boys couldn’t even comprehend. What made everything worse was the way Jaebum still looked at him when he thought Jinyoung wasn’t looking. After Jinyoung had left he assumed Jaebum would have hated his guts. He wouldn’t have blamed him.

It was already so life-changing to be around Jaebum again, and then of course the older had to go and be the perfect parent to Yugyeom and Bambam. It was both alluring and stunning to see the three together, natural in their elements as a family. The way Jaebum took to Bambam was what Jinyoung had hoped for for so long, and it undeniably warmed his heart in ways it never did seeing Jisoo interact with Bambam before. It was also incredibly attractive too, but Jinyoung pretended not to notice the erratic beating of his heart.

He pretended that it didn’t affect him when Jaebum blatantly checked him out or when he rid himself of his shirt on the soccer field. He felt the smirking eyes from his kids, shaking them off as he tried not to be embarrassed by the fact that his ex was still tragically too beautiful for words.

Jinyoung forced himself to surround his mind with Jisoo for the weekend, which was the main reason he’d asked Jaebum to lunch in the first place. He had only wanted to broach the topic of finally getting the divorce, but even as he spoke the words he felt his stomach drop. He knew Jaebum had felt the same about it if his face was anything to go by, but he didn’t expect him to confide that marrying Jisoo was a bad idea.

Jinyoung was hurt again and angry, but not necessarily at Jaebum. It was more at himself, for letting his mind betray him like it had. He wanted to love Jisoo like he should of, like he should have left his feelings for Jaebum in the past. But because there was still _something_ buried there, Jinyoung was angry at himself for it, and pushed it onto an unsuspecting Jaebum who only tried to do the right thing.

He wanted Jaebum to have hated Jisoo for selfish reasons, so he could tear the ideal of him down and move on. But no, Jaebum had been selfless with only his kids in mind. He should have told Jinyoung sooner, but he understood why he didn’t.

And it would have been futile, after all, as Jinyoung had already begun to suspect things with Jisoo were going downhill. Yugyeom and Bambam seemed to think Jinyoung was too old to notice when a blatant attack was happening, but he sensed everything from the first time when Jisoo found a caterpillar in her drink.

His mind was so frazzled by Jaebum’s presence alone that he quickly disregarded each little thing that happened, but he did not forget. So when the last act of sabotage led to Jisoo tripping into the hotel pool, Jinyoung knew he had to get to the bottom of everything. He wasn’t expecting Jisoo to outright slap Yugyeom in front of him or call his sons such hateful words, so he wasn’t expecting the rage he felt when he watched the whole thing happen.

It was the first time Jinyoung had wanted to physically hurt someone, and he was lucky his sons and Jaebum were around to keep him grounded.

In the end it wasn’t hard to let Jisoo go, but it was hard to sit there and pretend that from everything that had happened, Jaebum still didn't claim a piece of his heart. His hyung’s tender care for him as he held Jinyoung’s face in his hands and checked to make sure he was alright did nothing to hinder the butterflies swinging through Jinyoung’s stomach, and as they drove back home with the kids on the backseat mumbling softly to each other, Jaebum’s eyes had met his from his grip on the wheel.

It didn’t catch him off guard like it should have, instead he felt shackled to the seat, like any moment he would find himself sunken into the leather. He didn’t know what Jaebum was thinking, if his heart did somersaults every time they made eye contact too, but the growing comfort in his chest wasn’t a fire that wanted to be extinguished.

Jinyoung didn’t know what would happen to the two of them once they were alone again, and while it scared him to think about the endless possibilities, he was done pretending like Jaebum didn’t make his hands clammy and his knees go weak.

Stirring just the right amount of sugar into the freshly squeezed lemon juice, Jinyoung takes a moment to waft the pleasant aromas coming from his left. Jaebum stands over the stove with a large spoon in his hand stirring the concoction, gently adding spices as he goes along.

As Jinyoung finishes prepping the lemonade, he tosses the lemon carcasses into the garbage before making his way towards the sink to rinse the sticky-sweetness away. With Jaebum now directly beside him, Jinyoung takes another moment to devour the food with his eyes.

“That smells amazing,” he adds as he towels his hands and turns the tap off with his wrist.

Jaebum in turn smiles bashfully at him, digging out a scoop of the penne as he preens under the compliment. While Jinyoung wants to watch his face forever if he is capable of rendering him rosy, Jaebum extends the spoon in Jinyoung’s direction with a cautious hand under it. “Here.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t miss an opportunity to bring his mouth to the warm pasta, the blend of marinara and spices melting on his taste buds. He nearly moans out loud, watching eagerly as Jaebum’s mouth twitches.

There’s a distinct lack of commentary as Jaebum falls silent once more, eyes hard on Jinyoung as he slurps off the spoon. To further emphasize his pleasure with the food, he dramatically licks the remainder of the sauce from lips with his tongue, thinking Jaebum would crack a smile at the gesture.

Instead, Jaebum’s eyes turn down to the motion, lips parted on words he can’t find. With Jaebum’s eyes on his lips Jinyoung notes the air leaving his lungs, and finds it almost like muscle memory when his eyes finds Jaebum’s own.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what propels him to do it, standing in the middle of the open kitchen, but without a word he gently inches closer under Jaebum’s heated gaze. His mind is pulling him different ways, from pasts to presents and futures, but Jinyoung ignores it to follow a familiar feeling he’s been chasing all weekend long. He thinks he sees Jaebum moving in to meet him, the two slowly drifting closer together.

And then the oven timer dings, interrupting the moment.

“The garlic bread is done,” Jaebum coughs as the two embarrassingly jolt away from each other, avoiding his gaze as he turns the timer off and opens the oven.

The heat from the contraption does well to mask the swelling heat Jinyoung feels in his face, hoping it will somehow also cover the red of his cheeks when he goes back to the lemonade. He calls the boys down from their room, wondering if he had just imagined Jaebum leaning in to him, or if Jaebum too was dipping his toes into the deep end of the pool without a life preserver.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a jarring feeling to sit down to dinner with your two kids and ex-husband in exactly the same way, only sixteen years later. The last time they’d had a real dinner together Bambam had outgrown his highchair and Yugyeom was still in his, both relying on Jinyoung and Jaebum to keep them fed.

What Jinyoung doesn’t miss -or maybe he secretly does, since he won’t ever get it back- is the whining and crying that came with feeding the babies as they got older and learned what foods they did and didn’t like.

He likes it the way it is now, with Yugyeom on his right, Bambam on his left, and Jaebum across from him at the table on Jaebum’s outside patio. It was too serene of a night to pass up eating amongst, moonlight bathing the family is sweeping beams of white. Jackson and Mark had passed on the outside dinner, choosing to spend some time together elsewhere. Jinyoung doesn’t know how it happened or why so fast, but the pair had already slipped together under their noses.

“So then what happened?” Yugyeom asks in hopes Jinyoung will continue a story from their childhood, wherein Jaebum had fallen asleep only to wake up and find a trail of hair leading to the bathroom.

“Then your dad walked in and found Bambam sitting alone in the bathroom with a pair of scissors surrounded by all this hair,” Jinyoung basks in the moment, remembering how horrifying it had been at the time getting the picture of Bambam’s whack job from Jaebum. “But it wasn’t his, and Yugyeom was hiding.”

The trio laugh openly, though Bambam and Yugyeom have no recognition of the memory. Bambam looks a little flushed, hiding his cheeks in embarrassment.

“I eventually found Yugyeom hiding in the closet,” Jaebum continues the story trying to hold back his laughter, wiping a fallen tear from his eye. “It was the worst thing I’d ever seen, Yugyeom. Bambam had cut all your hair off except for one little tuff in the front.”

“You looked like a unicorn,” Jinyoung cackles, much to the amusement of a cringing Yugyeom.

Bambam joins in in terrorizing the youngest, earning him a jab from Yugyeom under the table. After all, Bambam was the one who left Yugyeom bald for several months.

When the laughter dies down and everyone returns to finishing up their plates (with _excellent_ food cooked by Jaebum if Jinyoung wasn’t being biased), Bambam turns back to Jinyoung with his head in his hand. “Are there any other stories we don’t know?”

“Oh tons. Way too many for one night, though.” Jinyoung has far too many, and knows Jaebum does too. But speaking of Jaebum, there’s one story that pops into his mind right away, one he nearly forgot about. “There was one time before we even adopted Bambam, when your dad won a dance contest with this street crew he used to hang with, and we had to use the prize money to pay for medication because Yugyeomie had the worst diaper rash that wouldn't go away.”

It’s faint from where he looks across the table, but Jinyoung can see the gears grinding in Jaebum’s head, eyes lightly closing as his lips turn up in recognition. It was an interesting time together, after all.

Ignoring the last half of what Jinyoung says altogether, Yugyeom cocks his head in Jaebum’s direction. “You used to dance?” The words are bitter, his face forming lines of disbelief.

“I used to be captain of my dance team, actually,” he corrects, smile winding upon his lips and he thinks over the cherished time before he had to stop and get serious with his life. “We did street dancing mostly, and I bboyed most of the time.”

“Yah, he used to be so good,” Jinyoung gushes to the amusement of a blushing Jaebum who turns his face down in a mocking sneer.

“What do you mean, ‘used to be’?”

“You said it yourself, you’re an old man.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum counters, winking slyly at Bambam before unbuttoning his shirt and setting in on the back of his chair. He’s left in just a plain white t-shirt and slacks, ready to take on Jinyoung’s silent challenge and show his boys he’s still got it. “Watch and learn.”

Without warning the eldest springs from his chair and plants his feet on the deck of the pation. Without even needing to stretch, Jaebum dives down with impressive footwork, rotating on his hands while his feet twirl from side to side.

This is when Jaebum is totally in his element, Jinyoung thinks, bringing him back to those nights Jaebum would be practicing a routine in the living room or dancing his heart out on stage. What was more amazing was that he still danced like a young adult, and it still caught Jinyoung’s attention, making him weak.

Jaebum moves into a twirling handstand next as part of his old routine, but something must go wrong because he cries out in pain, hand slipping just enough for him to come crashing down on the deck. His eyes squint in pain and his hand flies to his lower back. Jinyoung is immediately at his side, regretting the decision to accidentally dare Jaebum to bboy like he used to.

“Shit, hyung are you okay?” He searches frantically, the kids having followed suit to crouch next to their father. As Jinyoung lifts Jaebum to his feet the boys try to help too, but Jinyoung sends them off with the hand not supporting Jaebum’s back. “No no, I’ve got him. You guys go get an ice pack and some pain reliever.”

The kids rush off in a flurry of frantic worry under Jinyoung’s command, leaving him to support Jaebum as he drags the older back to the table. With a squeak of discomfort Jaebum plops down into his chair, eyes shut tight and hand cradling the space between his hips.

Jinyoung already feels immense regret for letting Jaebum try to bboy again, hands chasing Jaebum’s own and pressing firmly to his lower back as Jinyoung leans over from the chair across from him.

Knees clattering, Jinyoung tries not to overly freak out at the state of Jaebum’s face solidifying the pain he feels. “Hyung, I’m so sorry, are you okay? I shouldn’t have tempted you.”

While it doesn’t go far to take the pain away, Jaebum gives an airy laugh as he tugs on Jinyoung’s hands. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault. I’m okay now.”

In response to Jaebum’s obvious lie, Jinyoung settles a hand on Jaebum’s hip and the other on his knee, gripping the fabric of his slacks so tightly they threaten to tear. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, this happens sometimes. Only lasts a little while when I’ve done something too strenuous.” Jaebum in turn glances up, eyes softening as they catch Jinyoung’s own. He looks at ease and doesn’t flinch in pain, so perhaps he was telling the truth.

When Jaebum tries to stand, Jinyoung holds him down even harder, hands unrelenting where they trace circles into his skin. The older laughs again, hand coming to rest upon where Jinyoung’s is splayed on his knee.

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m fine,” he voices, hard irises boring into his. “I swear. You don’t have to worry about me, really.”

Jinyoung scoffs. “I’ll always worry about you, hyung.”

He feels Jaebum squeeze his hand reassuringly, vaguely registering their positions to each other. Jinyoung’s got one leg slotted between Jaebum’s, a hand wrapped around his hip, and warmly holds his knee with Jaebum’s own hand squeezing his. He hadn’t realized how close they’d gravitate towards each other through their whole conversation, holding back a gasp as he comes to see the flush creep up Jaebum’s neck.

When he dares to look back at Jaebum’s face, the older sits stone-still, wide eyes never leaving his. Jinyoung didn’t feel the air get thicker, but as he tries to breathe, he finds it harder to do so. He reflexively squeezes Jaebum’s knee softly, mind blanking when he hears his breath hitch.

Without taking his eyes off Jaebum, Jinyoung dares to move closer, brain working on autopilot as Jaebum makes no move to turn away.

And really, how bad would it be if Jinyoung were to kiss Jaebum, just this once? So much has been said and done, but here they are together; crazier things have happened.

So, Jinyoung doesn’t stop himself as he pushes towards Jaebum, locked on to the arched lips of his former flame. It clenches something in his heart as Jaebum’s eyes close in response, last amounts of nerves dissipating when he leans in the rest of the way.

“Hyung, Dad! We found an ice pack!” Bambam’s booming voice from the inside of the house knocks both of them back in their chairs before anything could even happen, Jinyoung’s heart in his throat as he all but rips his hands away from Jaebum. Jaebum in return flinches back and coughs to clear the tension in the air.

Burning cheeks have Jinyoung turning to Bambam and Yugyeom as they rush to the backyard, ice pack and pain pills in hand. Jaebum accepts them generously, looking anywhere but Jinyoung as they try to come down from the embarrassment of almost being caught.

As the kids tend to their father, Jinyoung breathes a sigh of confusion, wrapping his mind around what had just happened. He had nearly kissed Jaebum a second time for the night, and this time, Jaebum had seemed to welcome it.

It sends a rush of foreign feelings into his heart knowing Jaebum would have kissed him back, but as the four leave the dinner table and Jinyoung collects their plates, he questions what it means for them, and wonders if Jaebum is over thinking it just as much as he is.

 

* * *

 

After dishes are washed (Jaebum cleaning and Jinyoung drying like old times, only with the added help of Bambam and Yugyeom stacking them away), the family spends much needed time lounging around Jaebum’s fireplace watching television and laughing over god knows what.

From the opposite end of the couch, nestled between Yugyeom’s warm body and the fabric of the armrest, Jinyoung strokes the soft fur of Nora as she sits in his lap. He was surprised to find the old girl still alive and as feisty as ever, like she was still the little kitten that camped out in their closet. He was even more surprised that she seemed to remember him as she ignored everyone else and went straight for Jinyoung. She was truly always Jaebum's cat, but Jinyoung had missed her too, an integral part of their family.

As they settle down he can’t help but look over his shoulder from time to time at Jaebum behind everyone’s heads. A few times Jaebum’s caught his eye, holding their gaze until something interesting pops up on the tv and drew his attention away.

Each time Jinyoung tries to gage what Jaebum is thinking, and each time he comes up blank. He knew there was so much that needed to be said once they were alone, dreading the moment while simultaneously yearning for it.

Once Yugyeom’s eyes start drooping late into the night and Bambam lets out a yawn, Jinyoung knows that time has come. He leads a reluctant Bambam to their shared room with Yugyeom following behind, leaving Jaebum to tidy up the living room and switch everything off.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Jinyoung sighs warmly, holding onto the door handle rocks back and forth in the room and the doorway.

“Hyung, what time is your flight?” Yugyeom does nothing to hide his disappointment when he speaks.

_Oh, right._

Jinyoung had almost forgotten. Or maybe he was trying to not think about the inevitable. A scowl paints itself across his face when he remembers he’ll be leaving tomorrow, as he’d gotten lost in the feeling of being in Korea with his kids again.

Still, he puts on a brave face for the kids to curb his distress, stalking back into the room to ruffle both of their heads. “My flight leaves at nine thirty,” he says, which means he’ll need to be leaving for Incheon around six, and waking up even earlier. “I’ll come and wake you guys up before I leave, okay?”

Yugyeom pouts, just like he did when he was two. “Hyung, we don’t want you to go.”

The sorrow tone of Yugyeom’s voice plus his sunken shoulders is like a knife twisting in Jinyoung’s heart. Somewhere deep down, Jinyoung wishes he didn’t have to go either. He doesn’t respond to what’s been said, quickly changing the subject in fear he might cry like Yugyeom looks like he’s about to.

He pulls his youngest son to his chest, having to balance on the tips of his toes to reach Yugyeom’s insane height. Cradling the boys head in his hand, Jinyoung breathes in deeply, willing himself to relax and not think about his departure.

After detaching Yugyeom from his arms he gives Bambam a light hand squeeze. There’s a knock at the door and the trio turn to find Jaebum hanging in the doorway. It’s not clear how long he’d been standing there, but by the frown on his face, Jinyoung assumes a while.

Jaebum clears his throat, ushering Jinyoung to meet him at the door. “Alright boys, lets let your dad get some sleep for tomorrow, yeah?”

Reluctantly, Jinyoung is pulled to Jaebum like a magnet, softly padding across the carpet with his back turned to the boys so he won’t have to see their solemn faces.

“Good night Dad.” “Good night Hyung.”

With only a tight-lipped smile and without another word spoken, Jaebum closes the door to the room, leaving the wo standing in the hallway, alone. “So…”

Jinyoung’s lips turn up without his permission. “So…”

Jaebum matches his smile modestly. “So I know I said you were going to bed, but can I show you something real quick?” To further get the younger to follow him Jaebum holds out his hand, eagerly awaiting Jinyoung’s reciprocation.

Perhaps it’s his peaked interest on what’s to be shown, or maybe it’s because of the hypnotizing effect Jaebum’s smile has on him, but Jinyoung nods his head. He reaches out.

As Jaebum leads Jinyoung through the house and down a small flight of stairs past the kitchen, the only thing on his mind is the pumping of the blood through his veins -which is uncontrollably loud in his ears- and the way his hand encompasses Jaebum’s own, slightly longer fingers holding on for dear life.

They stop at a door at the bottom of the stairs, Jaebum slipping from Jinyoung’s grip. “I never let anyone down here,” he admits truthfully, hand resting on the door handle. “But I want you to see it.”

At the admission Jinyoung’s toes suddenly go cold, mind scattering over the infinite possibilities of what it could be. A murder room? A sex dungeon? A stakeout? Jaebum gestures for him to open the door himself, so taking a deep breath, Jinyoung slides through the crack and holds back a gasp.

There’s no meat slabs hanging from the ceiling, and certainly no leather strapped to the walls. Instead, the room is cased in a glow of red light, just soft enough that doesn’t take long for one’s eyes to adjust. In the middle of the room stretches a long table, lined with trays filled with clear liquid. Above the table is a long line of wire that extends from the two ends of the room, hanging various white sheets with clasps. Upon further inspection, Jinyoung recognizes they aren’t just random pieces of paper, but images. The same size images and larger line the other walls of the room, some hung by string and some in frames.

It’s Jaebum’s dark room.

There’s a row of shelves on the far wall, different camera types on display sitting inches apart from each other. Jinyoung still knew next to nothing about cameras, but could tell some were antiques from years past. Some were no bigger than his palm, and some had lenses so long they looked like they weighed more than he could hold.

He instinctively trudges inside, letting out a breathless, “Wow,” as he surveys the photographs.

“Jaebum, this is amazing.”

In all his gazing Jaebum sneaks up behind and speaks over his shoulder. “It’s no side-table drawer, but I think it’s okay.”

Snorting, Jinyoung lets his mind recall the fond memory of the nightstand Jaebum would keep his developed pictures in, unable to do them himself. It was his biggest goal in life to one day have his own space to develop his pictures, and as Jinyoung eyes the photos hanging above the table, freshly cleaned and coming to life, it hits him that they both got everything they ever wanted. It just took them separating to get there.

The realization stings, but he does his damnedest not to let it show. Because even if they lost each other, at least Jaebum got to be happy in his career.

“This was one of your biggest dreams. I’m glad you wanted to share it with me.”

 Jinyoung ignores the feeling of Jaebum moving closer, and ignores the light taps of his beating heart when he says in the tenderest of voices,

 “You’re the only one I’d share it with.”

Maybe Jinyoung is in over his head. Or perhaps it’s because of his middle age that he suddenly feels like crying. He swallows hard, making no move to respond. He blatantly ignores what Jaebum’s said and what it means because if he doesn’t he’ll break.

So, he ignores Jaebum eyeing him over his shoulder, pinching his eyes shut to breathe languidly. “You’re pictures are exquisite.” Opening his eyes, he takes in the clear image of a young girl, no more than ten, dancing in a field surrounded by blooming white flowers. In her hand is a contrasting yellow daisy, held out as she smiles at the sky. “They always have been.”

Jaebum slips the photograph from its clip. “Her name is Elizabeth. Her mother came up to me one day and asked if I could shoot her and send them to her father in the military.”

In awe, Jinyoung looks closer at the girl’s youthful expression. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

Jinyoung doesn’t glance up, but has a feeling Jaebum isn’t looking at the picture anymore. He can’t meet his gaze, hands lightly shaking.

“What’s in there?” He points to a small cabinet on the other side of the room, nerves getting the better of him as he fights to hide the tremble in his fingers.

“Oh,” Jaebum’s eyes light up in the direction Jinyoung’s pointing, but there’s a hesitance in his voice when he moves to stand by the wooden cabinet. It’s as if he’s trying to hide what’s inside. “There’s a reason I don’t let anyone down here.”

When Jinyoung makes no move to come forward, hanging onto his words like a fish on a hook, Jaebum sighs and opens the doors. In the small cabinet sits three small shelves, all with various objects laid upon them.

Jinyoung approaches hesitantly, palms sweating profusely as he reaches onto the top shelf. He pulls out a binder, and upon flipping the cover open, realizes what it is: a photo album. With Jaebum’s hard eyes watching his every move, Jinyoung flips to the first page cautiously, hoping it’s not too obvious that his heart is in his throat.

“It took me a couple of years after you left to find the strength to look at these pictures again,” Jaebum speaks softly as Jinyoung’s eyes land on the first image. It’s one of Bambam and Yugyeom when they were babies, splashing in the bathtub together. There’s another one of Bambam climbing up Jaebum’s back while he’s crawling on the floor, another of the boys again sleeping, and another, and another.

“I put them all together in these albums to show Yugyeom one day,” he continues as Jinyoung flips through, mouth tight. “I was planning on finally telling him about everything earlier this year, but then everything happened and I didn’t have to.”

Jinyoung refrains from saying anything in response, skimming through the lost images and reeling over the forgotten memories that filled his youth. It’s amazing how far the boys have come, from chubby toddlers to full grown men. It seemed like only yesterday the two were climbing in Jinyoung’s lap when he came home from work, begging for attention he was more than willing to give. He smiles to himself, nostalgia spread through his heart.

When he gets to a picture of the boys covered in mud from playing in the front of their complex he laughs out loud, stunned by the remembrance. They had tracked so much mud around the place the landlord threatened to evict. Over his shoulder he feels Jaebum slide up to him, chuckling in his ear.

“God, they were a bunch of rascals when they were together.”

Jinyoung smiles, they still are. “That was a fun day.”

When Jinyoung gets to the end of the album he closes it shut with a content grin, head suddenly lighter and nerves from being around Jaebum alone gone. He tucks the album back on its shelf and eagerly searches for whatever memorabilia is next.

On the shelf underneath he finds a small frame, brown wood wearing from the years of use. Instead of a picture like he’d been expecting, he finds a small sheet of yellow paper, old and faded with age. He doesn’t know what it is or what it could mean at first, but as his eyes rake over the dark black ink he slowly sees the words ‘Custody of’ that Jaebum had sloppily scribbled years ago.

It brings a saccharine feeling to his head knowing Jaebum kept their unofficial adoption paper this whole time, even if he has trouble believing it. “You kept it all this time?”

“It didn’t feel right throwing it away.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Jinyoung glances at their messy signatures, non-legally proclaiming Yugyeom was his and Bambam was Jaebum’s. He holds the frame to his heart, gazing up in wonder at the man before him.

Jaebum stares back just as wistful.

Jinyoung moves to put the frame back, but a box on the bottom shelf catches his eye, and he disregards the adoption paper altogether. It’s no bigger than a loaf of bread, and across the front reads one word.

 _Jinyoung_.

Jinyoung stops short, words caught on exit as he looks to Jaebum in confusion. The older just stares back, not bashful about what he’s stumbled upon.

“I wasn’t going to throw you away either.”

The words Jinyoung lost in his throat die out completely, searching the scared brown irises of Jaebum’s eyes. They look so much sadder in the red light of the room, and Jinyoung almost doesn’t want to see what’s inside.

But he does, because his curiosity gets the better of him every time and he craves to know what Jaebum’s been holding onto for so long.

His hands are still shaking as he pulls the box out and sets it on the table before them; he wonders if Jaebum has noticed by now. Whatever’s in the box is him, and for that reason alone Jaebum couldn’t get rid of it.

The top comes off with a _pop_ , the contents revealing themselves to Jinyoung one by one as he peeks inside. When he sees what they are, he’s unable to hide a gasp.

He assumed it would be something of his from the past, like a lost pen or his old acting journals. Not dvd upon dvd upon dvd, the physical copies of everything he’s ever worked on as an actor. There’s stuff from his early work in Korea, but most of it is his work in LA, indie movies and box office hits where he played such a minor role. There’s box sets from the shows he’s done even though he wasn’t a main cast member, and he’s so overwhelmed with emotions that he has to close his eyes to stop himself from crying out in frustration.

Jaebum had procured every single piece of work he was ever in even though they were no longer together. Each case is open, no longer covered in plastic which means Jaebum watched every single one of them despite the language barrier. It either means Jaebum is an obsessive stalker fan, or he wasn’t willing to let Jinyoung go.

Either way it brings an uneasy wetness to the corners of his eyes, blinking back in enough time to control his emotions. The tense silence stretches on until Jinyoung pulls out a smaller frame nestled in the bottom of the box, covered by the dvd cases.

He can’t tear his eyes away from the image that he holds before him, far too small and powerful to fit in his hands. It’s one he’s never seen before, from the night of their wedding, that fateful day eighteen years ago they decided to give everything to each other to find some ounce of happiness in their lives.

The picture frames the small ballroom where all the couples were thrown together for their cruise-liner weddings, and smackdab in the center of the shot is Jinyoung and Jaebum dancing together with their heads held close. The couples all around them make them look slightly out of place, but the two only have eyes for each other, lost in the happiness of the moment.

It hurts to look at, the times of lost moments and loves invading his thoughts. But it also reminds Jinyoung of why he’s here, and of the person standing right before him.

Jinyoung doesn’t realize his eyes are glistening under the light of the room, turning back to Jaebum who looks ready to throw up at any moment. Clearing his throat, Jinyoung places the photo back into the box with a chuckle.

“What song were we dancing to? I can’t remember.”

“Mazzy Star’s _Fade Into You_ ,” Jaebum responds without a second thought, making Jinyoung giggle. Because of course he wouldn’t forget. “I haven’t heard that song since that night.”

Neither has Jinyoung, but now in the moment, he wants to. “Can we play it?”

Jaebum shockingly blinks at him, not expecting Jinyoung to ask for such a request. But then he’s stepping forward and nodding with glee, pulling out his phone to search for the forgotten song. He makes a sound of content when he finds it, pressing play on the old youtube video and setting his phone on the table.

The song drifts in melodically, the serene acoustic guitar turning the tone of the room down a notch. As it plays Jinyoung begins remembering the tune, rocking his head to the slow beat that croons from Jaebum’s iPhone.

To his surprise Jaebum holds his hand out, a silent request until he speaks. “How about it, Jinyoung? For old time sake?”

As if Jinyoung could ever refuse a request from Im Jaebum. Oh how he wished he could in the past when Jaebum asked for the most trivial of things, but now he wants nothing more than to reminisce in the moment.

With a smile threatening to tear his face in two Jinyoung slips his hand into Jaebum’s, meeting the other’s gaze as their bodies press together. With Jaebum’s other hand on Jinyoung’s hip and Jinyoung’s free hand on his shoulder, the pair begin swaying to the rhythm in the warm incandescence of the dark room.

**_I want to hold the hand inside you._ **

Everywhere they touch is fire, burning with hot desire and familiarity now that they’re in each other’s arms again. It’s been so long since Jaebum’s held him like this, and Jinyoung wants to savor every second of it. They aren’t spectacular by any means, feet plunging back in forth in basic steps that show how amateur they still are.

**_I want to take a breath that’s true._ **

Jaebum leads and Jinyoung follows silently, piercing eyes locked on each other’s. It’s hard to believe this is where they are after sixteen years, but something about Jaebum keeps pulling Jinyoung in, powerless to stop any of it. The music drifts on in the background, Jinyoung getting so lost in their movements he nearly misses Jaebum’s grip on his hip harden, like Jinyoung will blow away if he lets go.

Jinyoung takes the opportunity in their close proximity to log every detail of Jaebum’s intrigued face, scared too that any second it will all be over and he’ll be gone again. His lips are curved and pronounced, just like they’d always been. His sharp features have grown with him, from his nose to his trimmed eyebrows. The beauty marks above his left eye that Jinyoung fell in love with are still as intoxicating as ever.

**_Fade into you._ **

At the start of the chorus Jaebum drags Jinyoung to his chest only to toss him back out arms length away.

**_Strange you never knew._ **

Jinyoung gets the idea and spins into his arm, his back molding with the older’s chest. He becomes lighter than air when Jaebum dips him gently, laughing so hard he nearly loses his balance when he’s pulled back up.

To steady him, Jaebum plants both hands on his hips and keeps him close. He brings their bodies flush together, and chasing the feeling, Jinyoung dares to wrap his arms around Jaebum’s neck. The taller gulps, their faces merely centimeters apart.

The second verse fades into the guitar as the last chorus sings through the phone’s speaker, so Jinyoung rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder to not let the feeling go away. Jaebum’s arms snake the rest of the way around his waist as he holds on for dear life, and in return, Jinyoung threads his hands in the hair at the base of Jaebum’s neck and closes his eyes.

**_Fade into you._ **

Their heartbeats fire in sync with their movements, rapid beatings not gone unnoticed to either of them.

**_I think it’s strange you never knew._ **

Jaebum leans his head against Jinyoung’s and sighs.

**_I think it’s strange you never knew._ **

Blood pumps so loud in his ear that Jinyoung doesn’t register when the songs stops. But when he does, he’s too content to care, holding onto Jaebum and his feelings of the past as their feet knock together in the silent room.

After nearly another minute of soundless movements, Jaebum speaks in his ear. “The song stopped.”

Jinyoung gulps, shivering from the hot breath in his ear. He was hoping Jaebum would just pretend they weren’t dancing to nothing, so they wouldn’t have to indulge in the inevitable. “I know.”

“Jinyoungie,” he whispers his name, strained as he raises his voice for the rest of his question. “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know.” And he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what’s happening or what it means for them, he just knows when he's with Jaebum, everything feels right. Neither seek to move away. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

As silence erupts again the only sounds are their soft breathing and the rhythm of their blood pumping. “I can feel how fast your heart is beating, hyung.”

“Because I’m nervous.” Jaebum admits, and it’s the first time there’s a break in his voice. “After all these years, you still…. drive me crazy, Jinyoung.”

The admission causes Jinyoung’s heart to speed up and his hands to hold Jaebum tighter. With every ounce of power in his body he forces a hard exhale out, the events of the past weekend showing him what he really wanted all along. Jaebum’s shoulder is warm, and suddenly he doesn’t want to be any place else. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same.”

There’s a small gasp in Jaebum’s throat that Jinyoung would have missed if they weren’t so close together. “This weekend made me realize a lot of things, and looking through the pictures from back then, it made me lust for the life we could have had together with the kids.” He pauses to catch his breath and blink back the wetness rebuilding. “I’ve regretted the decision I made from the moment I walked out our door.”

At his guilt laced words Jaebum pulls back, eyes burning into his.

“Then why did you go?”

Voice on the brim of giving out and eyes glossy, Jinyoung gives him his honest answer, the one he’d spent years telling himself. “I thought you wanted me to.”

Jaebum’s brows pinch together in confusion, shaking his head no. “I was just angry because we kept lying and pushing each other away. I thought that’s what you really wanted anyway, to be an actor. I wasn’t going to hold you back from your biggest dreams.” He admits this with agony in his voice, and it’s what finally gets the younger to break. “Jinyoung, I never wanted you to go.”

“You never came after me,” he says wetly, unable to halt his tears from falling any longer. They trickle down his cheeks in hot, salty streams. “I prolonged it as much as I could. I even waited in the car for nearly half an hour in hopes you would come down, but you never did.”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to,” Jaebum’s voice breaks on the last syllable, hands coming up to cradle Jinyoung’s face in his hands. He wipes away the tears with his thumb, regret evident in his tone. “If I had known…”

“That always seemed to be our problem, Jaebum. We always thought we knew what the other wanted, but we never bothered to ask.”

The words had never been spoken out loud before, but they held every bit of truth there was. When they started fighting towards the end of their relationship they began losing trust in each other, and the feelings they had were covered by a blanket of anger. Jaebum had assumed Jinyoung wanted to get out of Korea and away from Jaebum for his job, and Jinyoung assumed Jaebum wanted him gone. But neither was true, and because of their stubbornness to communicate they lost each other and separated their kids in the aftermath. His heart that he thought was repaired from the original separation breaks once more knowing it never had to be like this.

Jaebum’s puffy eyes match his own, the older looking down with seriousness and a touch of hope.

“What do you want, Jinyoung?” He finally has the courage to ask.

“Everything to go back to the way it was before.” Jinyoung finally knows his answer, ready for Jaebum to finally take it. “With Bambam, and Yugyeom. I want us to be a family again. I want to be able to watch both of them grow into adults. I want to get back the years I lost with Yugyeom and be his dad again. I want to wake up and know I did okay raising my kids.” Jaebum hangs onto every word exiting Jinyoung’s mouth, wiping away the tears that continue to fall. Jinyoung looks deep into his eyes, urgency in his voice. “But most of all I want to come home everyday and see your face like I used to, like it should have always been.”

After all is said and done Jinyoung clears his throat, hands coming up to feel the skin of the man’s own as they hold his face.

“What do you want, Jaebum?”

Laughing, Jaebum’s eyes smile in a way that hasn’t been seen since their wedding night. “Everything. Everything you just said and more. I want everything with you, Jinyoung, like I did when I was twenty years old.”

“As long as we do it right this time.” Jinyoung matches his old lover’s smile, head racing in thoughts of only _JaebumJaebumJaebumJaebum._ “We communicate openly and we don’t keep secrets from each other. Jaebum, I can’t lose you again.”

Jaebum tightens his hands around Jinyoung’s. “Then stay,” he pleads, longing swimming in his words. “Stay with me, Jinyoungie.”

It’s really so obvious what his answer is. He’s known the moment he walked through the doors.

“I'm never leaving you again.”

“Really?” Jinyoung nods in joy, blinded by the pool of tears in his eyes. “How long will you stay?”

“Forever, you dummy.”

“No, I mean what about LA?” Jaebum prods, like he’s afraid Jinyoung isn’t being honest, wanting to make sure there’s nothing keeping Jinyoung from going back.

“For the last couple of years Youngjae and I have been wanting to move back to Korea,” he admits, biting his lip nervously, a bad habit he’d picked up on over the years. “Hollywood is so corrupt, and toxic. It’s not what I wanted it to be, and it’s not home. Youngjae feels the same, and since our parents are still here, we want to be with them as long as possible now that they’re getting older.”

“What about Mark?”

“Mark can’t be my assistant forever. He wants to travel the world, and I don’t want to hold him back.”

The tension falls from Jaebum’s shoulders, eyes softening while he holds the younger in place. “Jinyoung, there’s one last thing I want,” he informs, hands fallen to their sides and fingers interlaced. Jinyoung nods, begging him to continue. He’d give the whole world to Jaebum if he asked for it.

“Kiss me.”

Tears are forgotten as Jinyoung’s breath hitches once more, eyes falling down to where Jaebum’s pink lips are slightly parted in his asking. Not wanting to draw it out any longer as he’s waited sixteen years for this moment, Jinyoung urges forward, tilting his head to take Jaebum’s lips in his.

From the first brush of their lips together again it’s electric, hearts somersaulting in place as the two feel for each other again. Jinyoung never realized how much he missed kissing Jaebum, chasing the other’s mouth as he opens it on a sigh. A warm glow travels from the bottom of his soles to the tips of his ears as their mouths move together blissfully, sweet sounds bouncing off the walls so wonderful it’s intoxicating just to listen too.

It’s both new and familiar at the same time. It’s home.

Minutes of kissing breathlessly have the pair breaking apart to fill their air with lungs. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to mold Jinyoung back to his front, tucking his face into the younger’s neck and breathing in deep.

“I missed you so much, Jinyoung.”

“I missed you too, hyung.” Jinyoung hugs back just as tight, still unbelieving that this is happening and he’s kissed Jaebum again after so long. “There wasn’t a day I stopped thinking of you and Yugyeom. Not a single one,” he reiterates, arms squeezing Jaebum tighter. “There wasn’t a day I stopped loving you, either.”

“This weekend made me fall for you all over again but,” Jaebum pauses to catch his breath, tugging himself from Jinyoung’s hold. “I’ve never stopped loving you either.”

Jaebum utterly beams at him with his face burning, and Jinyoung thinks he’s never seen him looks so beautiful. Raw and full of countless emotions Jaebum giggles like a child before moving in to kiss away the tear stains on Jinyoung’s cheeks. He brings their faces together again, tips of their noses brushing. His smile never falters.

“Should we tell the boys?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Let’s just have this moment, tonight. They can freak out over their parents getting back together in the morning.”

Jaebum in return just smiles, dropping his arms to take Jinyoung’s hand in his. “Come to bed with me?”

“That’s crude, what kind of a guy do you take me for, Im Jaebum?” Jinyoung feels free being able to joke again, pinching Jaebum in the side. “Do you still sleep on the right side of the bed?”

“Always,” the older nods, dropping a single kiss on Jinyoung’s glistening lips.

There’s still so much left unsaid, apologies needed to be given and explanations that could take years to figure out, but they have all the time in the world. 

“Let’s go to bed then.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the crack of dawn, light shines through the curtains in the room, casting the walls in a golden yellow hue. The heater is kicked up to warm their toes underneath the throw blankets, a serene comfort to start their early morning.

Yugyeom shoots up in bed, gasping at the soft light shining onto his face. By the looks of the sun breaking into their room, it means it’s mid-morning. Jinyoung has already left.

Endless thoughts run through his mind as he jumps to his feet, tiredly confused as to why Jinyoung didn’t wake them up like he promised. Perhaps he didn’t want to deal with the heartache of leaving again, but Yugyeom is uneasy and scared. His legs tangle in the sheets as he rushes to Bambam and all but yanks his converter off. The older boy squints up in alarm, face ready to fight his brother for the intrusion.

“Bam, it’s like ten o’clock!” He screams in the man’s ear.

“So what?” Bambam cries in annoyance, failing to get his covers back from Yugyeom.

Not having time to deal with this, Yugyeom slaps his brother on the butt. “Because Jinyoung hyung’s flight was at nine thirty!”

Like a switch has been flipped Bambam’s eyes snap open in concern and he sheds his blankets. He doesn’t want to believe his dad would just leave like that, but as he and Yugyeom race to the guest bedroom where Jinyoung was supposed to be staying, they find the space empty, his bed perfectly made and void of any luggage.

Their hearts drop simultaneously.

Neither can believe Jinyoung would just go back to America without saying goodbye. It means their plan hadn’t worked out, their dads never reconciled their differences, and Bambam and Yugyeom were back to the drawing board.

With heavy hearts they make their way down to the kitchen, sadness evident in their voices when they find Jaebum humming to himself at the kitchen table. His pajama pants hang low on his hips while he works to spoon scrambled eggs into his mouth, not looking any different than he did yesterday.

It only serves to confuse his kids even more.

“Dad!” “Hyung!”

Jaebum shoots up in alarm, nearly dropping his fork.

“Hyung’s gone!”

His eyes squint in obvious confusion. “Wha-?”

“Why didn’t you tell dad you still loved him?”

At the worry written across their faces Jaebum sets his utensil down and opens his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupts from out of sight.

“Oh believe me, he did.” Jinyoung walks in casually from the pantry like it’s the most normal thing, still dressed in his pajamas as well. He wears a knowing smile as he traces towards Jaebum at the table, setting a bagel down on his plate. His lips quirk up in a smile as he takes in the gaping mouths of his sons. “Multiple times.”

Bambam blinks once, forcing himself to close his mouth. “Dad, what about your flight? You aren’t going home?”

Leaning over, Jinyoung taps Yugyeom’s mouth closed, the last one who’d been staring. “I thought I was already home,” he clicks his tongue deviously.

Hearing the words escape Jinyoung’s mouth and the need to reiterate the fact that there was no way he’s leaving, Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls the younger into his lap. Jinyoung plops down with a giggle and Jaebum hooks his chin over his shoulder, smiling wickedly.

With small gasps the boys finally put the pieces together, mouth turning up to mirror their fathers’.

“You really got back together?!” Yugyeom cries, still unbelieving with his wide eyes. He bounces on his heels like a toddler, slapping Bambam quickly on the back a few times in excitement. Bambam shakes the taller off and screeches himself before pulling Yugyeom along with him to hold Jinyoung and Jaebum in a bone crushing, long-awaited family hug.

They did it.

They really got their parents back together after sixteen years of being apart. There’s so many questions they have in regards to when it finally happened and how, but Bambam and Yugyeom can ask them later. They choose to instead feel the warmth that engulfs them, laughing in both disbelief and tooth-rotting happiness.

“We’re really back together,” Jinyoung confirms, huffing from being squished in the middle of the pile.

Bambam and Yugyeom break apart in a daze, dozens of questions rolling off their tongues.

“Are we selling the house?” “What about your jobs in LA?” “How did it happen?” “What will happen to Uncle Youngjae?” “What about Mark?”

Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders while Jaebum tightens his grip around him, bombarded with far too many things all at once.

“Do Mark and Jackson know?” Yugyeom asks.

Jaebum shakes his head. “They got back pretty late last night. They must of had a lot of fun on their date, whatever it was.”

Wanting to share their news with the world, the youngest pair race off in the direction of Jackson’s room, ignoring the pleads from their dads to keep quiet. The two bust through the door without even knocking, and it only takes two seconds for them to shriek in surprise and slam the door back in place.

“My eyes!” Bambam squeals, palms covering his face as he charges back into the kitchen with Yugyeom in tow. The youngest looks just as distraught, like he’d just seen a ghost.

Jaebum doesn’t have the courage to ask what they saw, but has a feeling he knows what it is. Jackson's and Mark were always a pair to keep an eye on, and during the past weekend it was obvious where the two were headed.

 It only takes a few short minutes for Jackson to exit his bedroom at the commotion, groggy and dressed in only a fluffy robe. Following him like a lost duck is Mark in his own robe, so it doesn’t take much to put two and two together.

“Geez, these kids are so loud,” Jackson resigns, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes before heading towards the fridge.

“Jackson, Mark, dad and hyung are back together!”

Jackson looks over at Jinyoung in Jaebum’s lap once, smirking to himself as he pulls out one of his already pre-made smoothies. Mark smiles genuinely, ruffling the top of Jinyoung’s messy locks.

“We know,” Jackson snorts, finding his way to their little gathering around the table and stealing the bagel off of Jinyoung’s plate. “We heard you guys screaming about it before you so _rudely_ came in my room without knocking.” Bambam and Yugyeom at least have the decency to look ashamed. “Congrats, it took you guys long enough.”

Jaebum responds by tucking his face into Jinyoung’s neck, whereas Jinyoung responds by smacking the top of Jackson’s hand, dropping his bagel. “Hey! There’s plenty of food we cooked for breakfast, so take your paws off mine and enjoy this family meal.”

Jackson huffs, but is soon pulled to the chair next to Mark by the American, so he doesn’t pout for long. It doesn’t take long for Yugyeom and Bambam to join them, plates filled with the various morning foods that were cooked.

“You know, you will need to let go of me so I can eat,” Jinyoung voices over his shoulder where Jaebum still clings to him. He’s half serious, teeth shining when Jaebum catches his eye.

Instead of letting go Jaebum just tightens his grip, burying his face in Jinyoung’s shirt. He inhales, the scent of his bed sheets masking Jinyoung’s body. “Nope. We’ve been apart for a long time, so I’m not letting go of you at all today.”

Giggling cutely, Jinyoung’s not unsatisfied with his answer. He leans down because he can now, planting a chaste kiss on Jaebum’s lips that the older melts into. It receives them a few gags from Yugyeom and Bambam, who pretend to be sickened at the shovel food into their mouths.

“Hey, this was your big plan to get us back together in the first place,” Jaebum accuses, finger pointed at the two. “So get used to it. We have sixteen years to catch up on.”

True to Jaebum’s words, he refuses to let go of Jinyoung all day. It makes for a funny sight when the pair eat, Jinyoung having to reach around Jaebum’s long arms to reach his food, and is even funnier when they try to wash the dishes when everyone is done.

The family spends the rest of the day lost in the memories of each other and the futures they will be apart of. Jinyoung and Jaebum catch them up on their reconciliation, and Mark and Jackson inform the group of their plans to backpack Europe when the house in LA is sold.

Before long, it comes time for the boys to get back to Seoul, as they have classes bright and early Monday morning. Reluctantly they agree to depart in the car Jaebum sends for them, promising that they’ll all see each other when the coming weekend rolls around.

“Do you think you’re going to get married again?” Bambam asks as he detaches himself from Jinyoung’s warm embrace. At the same instant Yugyeom pulls away from Jaebum, leaving the two to sneak a peek at each other with shy eyes.

Neither know the answer to that question. It would be ideal, now that Korea had long passed their same-sex marriage act, finally legalizing the unions between same-sex couples like them.

“We’re still technically married you know,” Jinyoung corrects his son, brushing his choppy brown bangs out of his eyes.

 Yugyeom pouts. “Yeah, but not in Korea, where it matters.”

Jaebum looks to Jinyoung, eyes conveying a silent message that only the two can decipher. It says, _There’s no rush, we can take all the time in the world to figure it out._

“We’ll see,” is what Jaebum replies easily, coy smile playing on his lips as regards his sons, the two trouble makers who he owes his every happiness to.

When the boys leave and Jackson and Mark have retired to Jackson’s room, Jaebum and Jinyoung are left alone in the empty living room, fire logs crackling out of sight. They fall back onto the couch in breathless laughter of the love they have for each other and will continue to have for each other as long as humanly possible, Jaebum landing halfway on top of Jinyoung with their legs intertwining.

The soft pad of  Jaebum’s thumb over Jinyoung’s precious smile has him second guessing himself.

“Should we get married?”

Lazily, Jinyoung brings their lips together. It’s messy from Jaebum’s angle hovering over him, but it’s magical nonetheless and everything he could ever want. Jaebum is everything he could ever want, and he doesn’t need anything more. He already knows his answer.

“We’ll see.”


	8. Epilogue

_The Park townhouse in LA was sold a month after Jinyoung and Jaebum’s reconciliation. The furniture was sold, clothes were packed, and whatever they didn’t need was donated. Youngjae moved back home with their parents for the time being, and Mark took only what he needed when he ventured on his global backpacking trip with Jackson._

_All the while Jinyoung acclimated to his new old life in Korea, finding his place amongst Jaebum’s once more. He quickly started looking for work, having missed the bustle of Korean television._

_It was like nothing had changed. They were older, calmer, less heated than when they were young, but Jaebum and Jinyoung had found it easy to find directions in each other’s lives once more._

_They didn’t need to get married, at first. Deciding to do it right this time around they waited, wanting to get reacquainted with each other again before diving in head first. They took their time dating, learning how to become a family again, and parenting Bambam and Yugyeom better than ever._

_It was easier now to find comfort in their relationship because no matter what, they always asked what the other wanted. Nothing was hidden, no secrets were kept, and the promise of communicating with each other was never broken._

_Date nights were fun, filled with laughter and love wherever they went. Some nights were spent at fancy dinners that Jinyoung would insist on paying for, while some nights Jaebum would request to switch it up and have him be the chef at home. His cooking was getting better, and with Jinyoung home it felt right making everything up to him._

_When the kids would come over on the weekends or holidays Jaebum and Jinyoung made it their mission to spend time as a family together, whether it be going to the movies, concert festivals, or simply lounging around the couches snuggled into each other._

_Things were great. They gathered at their home for Yugyeom’s birthday, held a warm Christmas together when Mark and Jackson had managed to fly in from Taiwan, and toasted to new beginnings during the new year. Things were great. But they weren’t perfect._

_After six months of casually dating -as casual as they could already being married and having two kids together- Jaebum knew they were ready for the next step, finally tired of Jinyoung being just arms length away from him._

_Jaebum proposed a week after Bambam’s nineteenth birthday, not wanting to upstage his son’s moment. Jinyoung said yes in a heartbeat, he to ready to finally make Jaebum his in every definition of the word. Korea was their home, it meant everything for their country to finally recognize their union._

_Jaebum and Jinyoung finally got married on a nice breezy October day, nearly a year since the two began dating. They did it right this time, small yacht drifting through the bay of the open Korean waters. It was their night this time alone, no other couple to share the moment with._

_Jinyoung’s parents finally got to see him down the aisle like they wished for years ago, Bambam tugging him down with a light grip on his elbow. Even though Jaebum had no blood family left it didn’t hinder his happiness on the day, Yugyeom linking arms with him as they followed after Jinyoung and Bambam._

_Mark and Jackson were groomsmen, with Bambam and Yugyeom their best men respectively. Youngjae and Jinyoung’s sisters took up a whole row near the front, and the rest of their friends gathered around in celebration._

_When the officiant pronounced them husband and husband, Jaebum didn’t hesitate sweeping Jinyoung into a bruising kiss, dipping the younger down as he laughed, gasping for air._

_When the two were led from the front and mingled with the party goers, Youngjae couldn’t hide his smile as he clapped Jaebum on the back, informing the older if he ever broke Jinyoung’s heart again he would kick his ass like he should of seventeen years ago._

_The family danced under the moonlight, on the ocean as their boat rocked back and forth calmly, matching the sway of their feet across the dance floor. Bambam had a little more than he should have, but it made for a funny sight when he tripped and nearly fell over the railings. Luckily Yugyeom wasn’t far behind, able to bring him back to his feet._

_Before the night drew to a close Jinyoung requested they take a few pictures together as a new family. Jinyoung’s parents joined in with Youngjae and their sisters, while Mark and Jackson huddle everyone in from the sides. It was sweet and picturesque, but before the boat docked Jaebum wanted one last photo for himself, handing his handheld Canon to Jackson._

_As deja vu swept over them, Jaebum and Jinyoung next to each other with Bambam drunkenly stretched out across their laps and Yugyeom standing above with arms pressing their heads together, the couple found each other’s shining eyes and smiled with all the love in the world they had for each other and their boys._

_And it was perfect._


End file.
